


Entre la Rancune et l'Amour

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU de R2, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, CC est là seulement pour manger de la pizza et faire des remarques, Fluff, Gen, Kallen est divisée entre rancune colère et pitié, Kidnapping, Lelouch est torturé entre horreur affection rancune et amour, Lelouch va protéger son Suzaku pour toujours, M/M, Other, Pas tout de suite, R2 will be very different, Romance, Some Humor, Some terrible groups, Suzaku est un peu brisé mais il ira mieux, Suzaku va subir une attaque de Karma, Torture, Violence, ce serait trop facile sinon, the black knights
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Suzaku est capturé par un groupe pro-Zero qui ont décidé de venger leur "héros", trois mois avant que CC ne retrouve Lelouch et ne lui rende ses souvenirs.  Quand Zero revient aux yeux de tous, les gens ayant enlevés Suzaku décident de l'offrir au chef des chevaliers noirs, deux mois plus tard. Lelouch, bien que rempli de rancune envers son ami d'enfance, est incapable de ressentir quelque chose d'autres que la volonté de le protéger et de l'aider à se remettre.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: je ne suis pas l'auteur de code geass

Britannia espérait que la paix revienne dans la zone 11 après l'arrestation (et la ''mort'') de Zero mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Des groupes qui étaient composés d’extrémistes (d'adorateurs de Zero, de gens qui détestaient l'occupant) et qui faisaient exploser des bâtiments britanniques, qui enlevaient des gens contre des rançons, et tellement d'autres choses. Bien qu'on en arrêta un certain nombres, ils ne semblaient jamais perdre en force ou en agressivité.

 _Comment avait-il fini dans cet endroit?_ _Dans cette pièce sombre et froide, seul et à la merci d'une véritable secte qui se proclamaient les vengeurs de Zero?_ Suzaku était revenu au Japon (ou plutôt la Zone 11) pour vérifier l'amnésie de Lelouch (et pour une autre mission, en rapport avec ces groupes). Il était allé à l'académie en parallèle de ce qu'il devait faire au palais du gouverneur. Il n'avait rien détecté chez son (ancien?!) ami. Ces yeux violets étaient toujours aussi innocents, ignorants ce que qui s'était déroulé l'année précédente _. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'il avait été Zero. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était Nunnally._ Le jeune homme japonais s'était senti douloureusement coupable. Mais il avait rejeté ce sentiment, préférant se convaincre que cette punition était méritée.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait tranquillement au Palais (deux jours avant la fin de son séjour), il avait entendu des cris d'enfants dans une ruelle. Suivant son instinct, il s'était précipité pour venir en aide à ces petits qui appelaient à l'aide. Il y était allé seul. Et là-bas, alors qu'il plaquait quelqu'un au sol (un homme qui semblait tellement trop louche, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas méfié?) il avait senti quelque chose se planter dans sa nuque. Cette piqûre l'avait fait sursauté et il avait arraché cette chose. C'était une seringue. Et alors il sentit faible, épuisé...et ...et après...il ne se souvenait de rien. Il s'était sans doute endormi à cause d'une drogue. Il était tombé dans un piège! Et il s'était réveillé dans une pièce, ligoté et bâillonné, entouré d'un groupe de gens qui le fixaient avec haine. Ils l'avaient battu quand il avait tenté de lutter. Et...depuis il n'était presque plus sorti de sa cellule.

 _Depuis combien de temps cela s'était-il produit,_ _depuis qu'ils avaient tourné cette vidéo?_

_Et comment avait réagit Britannia?_

* * *

Il faisait froid et ses vêtements le couvraient à peine. Il faisait sombre et il grelottait dans l'obscurité. Il était seul, épuisé, assoiffé et affamé. Le silence de cette cellule était à la fois une angoisse _(il était tout seul pour le moment mais il ne savait pas quand ILS reviendraient, ni ce qu'ILS allaient lui faire_ ) et un profond soulagement _(ILS n'étaient pas là. ILS le laissaient en paix pour le moment. Il était tranquille pour le moment même si ce n'allait pas être longtemps)_. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que attendre...

... _ **attendre quoi?**_ Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ILS voulaient. Juste qu'ILS le détestaient.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ça: attendre que ses tortionnaires viennent le tourmenter et lui faire du mal. _Mais depuis combien de temps était-il ici_? Il avait perdu le compte des jours et des nuits. Et ses ravisseurs ne lui donnaient aucune indications. De plus ils l'avaient si souvent privé de sommeil ( _surgissant dans sa cellule pour lui jeter de l'eau glacé, le frapper ou lui hurler dessus, le réveillant en sursaut_ ) qu'il ne savait plus quelle heure il était, la plupart du temps.

Ca ne pouvait pas faire plus de deux semaines hein? Il était fatigué, tellement épuisé. Il se blottit contre le mur, en respirant doucement. Il commençait à cesser d’espérer qu'on le sauve, à cesser de prier que quelqu'un (n'importe qui) vienne à son secours. Il avait vraiment cru au début que ça arriverait. Mais il avait eu tord car personne n'étaient venu...Est-ce qu'il était seulement cherché par quelqu'un? Est-ce que quelqu'un se demandait si il allait bien ou si il était vivant? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Car personne n'avait tenté de le trouver pour le moment ( _mais peut-être ne l'avait-on juste pas encore trouvé non?_ ): Personne. Aucun soldat britannique. Aucun britannique honoraire. Aucun Chevaliers des Rounds.

Et peut-être qu'il serait rapidement remplacé si il n'était pas trouvé ou si il mourrait?

 **Non**. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça.

_C'était EUX qui voulaient qu'il pense comme ça._

_C'était EUX qui voulaient qu'il cesse de croire dans l'armée britannique, qu'il cesse de croire en l'empereur._

Mais il était devenu important en livrant Zero non? Alors ses collègues allaient tenter de sauver le nouveau chevalier des sept. C'était comme ça qu'il devait penser:«Ils me sauveront.» chuchota-t-il, les yeux fermés. C'était l'espoir qui restait en lui. Avant (avant la Rébellion Noire) il aurait douté que l'armée fasse un effort pour le sauver mais depuis sa promotion: _il était devenu assez important pour qu'on le cherche non?_

Des pas se firent entendre à proximité et il se crispa, son cœur s'emplissant d'appréhension (Déjà? ILS étaient déjà de retour?). Depuis qu'ils avaient tourné cette vidéo, il leurs avait à peine parlé. Ils le nourrissait à peine, ils le réveillaient brusquement chaque nuit _(ou seulement de temps en temps pour le désorienter?_ ). Quand ils lui adressait la parole, c'était pour l'insulter, le rabaisser et se moquer de lui. Il avait déjà reçu des coups de pieds dans les jambes, le ventre ou le visage.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et la lumière éclata dans la pièce, l'éblouissant. Il grimaça, fermant les yeux un court instant. Il les rouvrit quand une poigne de fer se referma sur son épaule, le faisant se crisper, le redressant pour le mettre à genoux, et qu'une voix lui parvint «Le patron veut te parler!»

Il aurait aimé protester. Il aurait aimé demander ce qu'ils voulaient réellement. _Faire de lui un martyr? Le torturer à mort? Le tuer derrière des caméras après une parodie de justice?_ Il aurait aimé se plaindre, se moquer, provoquer. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait décidé de le faire, il avait été roué de coups.

«Tu ferais mieux d'être obéissant. Et de faire ce qu'il te dira ou crois-moi, tu le regretteras.» Et ces mots étaient pleins de promesses douloureuses «Personne ne viendra te sauver de toute façon!»

Levant ses yeux verts vers ses bourreaux, Suzaku Kururugi eut un sourire mauvais «Alors je le regretterais! Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.» Il refusait de se soumettre! Tout ce qu'il avait fait était pour le bien du Japon.

L'un d'eux lui souffla de la fumée de sa cigarette à la figure, souriant cruellement. «C'est bien ce qu'on pensait.» Et ils fut traîné en dehors de la pièce, sans savoir que l'enfer allait commencer pour lui.

_Et qu'il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour de si tôt._

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

* * *

Il avait mal partout. Tellement mal. Il toussa dans la poussière, tentant de bouger, mais s'écroula. Il réussit à rouler sur le dos pour regarder le plafond de sa cellule. _Depuis combien de temps était-il là?_ Se demanda-t-il encore une fois, dans un soupir. _Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changeait?_

Personne ne se souciait de lui et personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il était tout seul. Et il l'avait mérité non? _Personne ne l'aimait. Et il n'était qu'un traître.._.Il avait cru (espéré) (prié) que Gino ou Anya viendrait le sauver **Mais rien**. Ses nouveaux amis ne semblaient pas le chercher! Se souciaient-ils de lui? _Avaient-il seulement été ses amis?_ Il commençait à en doutait maintenant, et ça lui faisait tellement mal à réaliser. Il doutait réellement de leur sincérité envers lui. _Après tout ils ne le connaissaient depuis même pas un an non?_ Il n'était qu'un onze pour eux...et il n'était plus là..

...un simple numéro sans importance. Il était remplaçable. Il était juste bon à sacrifier, juste bon à se salir les mains à la place des britanniques. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Un être jetable. Un être remplaçable. Sans aucune importance. ILS avaient raison, il n'avait rien ni personne.

Personne ne l'aimait vraiment, personne ne l'aimait pour qui il était vraiment. Tout était faux Et ça faisait tellement MAL à réaliser. Maintenant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'y penser. Maintenant qu'il était forcé d'y penser au lieu de mentir ou d'agir comme un bon petit soldat britannique. Il n'avait plus rien.

 _Ca en valait vraiment la peine? De livrer Zero? ILS t'auraient laissé en paix si tu ne l'avais pas fait tu sais._ Souffla son esprit fissuré. _Ce sont tes actions contre le Japon qui ont provoqué tout ça._

Suzaku secoua la tête, refusant de nier ce dont il avait été témoin. _**Il a tué Euphy**_ _._ _ **Le massacre de la SAZ c'est de sa faute. La Rébellion Noire, c'est aussi de sa faute**_. Il devait s'accrocher à ce souvenir car Zero était TOUT sauf innocent. Il ne pouvait pas être appelé un Innocent. Il méritait d'être arrêté.

 _Et tu as cru un inconnu au lieu de VRAIMENT interrogé Lelouch._ Fut la réponse de sa conscience, le faisant gémir d'épuisement. Il en avait assez de nier, de lutter, de trouver des arguments. Il voulait juste dormir, se reposer. Et oublier sa douleur. Il retint un gémissement de douleur quand il tenta de bouger ses jambes. ILS lui avaient brisé les jambes. Parce qu'il avait refusé quelque chose. Il devait arrêter de refuser de dire ou faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça faisait juste encore plus mal. Est-ce qu'il était si masochiste? Si stupide?

_«Dis que la princesse massacre a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé!_

_\- Non!» Il ne dirait jamais de mal d'Euphy. Jamais. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils lui faisaient mais ça..._

_...il ne dirait jamais ce qu'ils voulaient sur ELLE.._

_Elle était une personne si douce et si généreuse. Le massacre n'avait pas été de SA faute. Elle était innocente! Et il ne dirait jamais le contraire! Il préférait mourir que prononcer même UN mot contre elle! Il résisterait à ça, même si c'était l'unique chose à laquelle il résisterait._

_Douleur. (Mais il ne céderait pas) (Pas sur ça) (Il préférait mourir même si ils ne le tueraient pas.)_

_Tellement de douleur. (Il ne céderait jamais) (Il allait devenir fou) (Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne céderait pas?)_

_*****_

_Ils décidèrent un jour d'un autre angle d'attaque «Dis que tu n'es qu'un traître!_

_\- J'ai fais tout ça pour le Japon.» cria-t-il, voulant qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'il avait fait était l'unique solution, celle qui marcherait. Mais il souffrit juste encore plus en répondant ça. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de voir que la méthode de Zero était le pire des moyens pour obtenir l'indépendance?_

_«J'arrive pas à croire que t'es aussi débile»_

_«Faut croire que l'intelligence se transmet pas de père en fils»_

_«Quel gâchis»_

Peu importait ce qu'il avait dit ou ses justifications: ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Il était coupable pour eux et rien ne les ferait changer d'avis à son sujet. Et il endurait leurs mots cruels qui ne faisaient que le rabaisser, et ces remarques lui tordaient le cœur malgré lui. Surtout quand ils parlaient de son père: _La culpabilité le torturait encore_. Malgré lui, il savait qu'il aurait pu y avoir une autre solution. _Peut-être que si il avait survécu...ça aurait été différent non?_ Non, il avait voulu faire une chose horrible, il ne méritait pas de...

Il grelotta, chassant angoisse et froideur, chassant tristesse et désespoir. Il se souvenait des journaux qu'ils lui avaient jeté, hilares. Des annonces indiquant sa mort ..à peine une semaine après sa disparition. _**(Ils ne l'avaient même pas cherché!)**_ Des articles suggérant qu'ils travaillaient avec ces terroristes et qu'il était un chevalier noir depuis le début . Une annonce indiquant que le Lancelot, Knightmare d'exception avait un nouveau pilote. Ou qu'un nouveau chevalier des sept avait été promu ( _ **il avait été remplacé en même pas un mois, il n'avait pas été cherché et personne ne se souciait de lui.**_ ) Comment allait-il accomplir son rêve si un jour il sortait d'ici? Il avait tout perdu.

Et personne n'était venu le sauver. Personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui. Il était tout seul dans cet enfer et personne ne se souciait qu'il vive ou meurt. _**Gino, Anya, Llyod.**_..ils l'avaient abandonné. Ils avaient accepté qu'il soit déclaré mort. Et Suzaku en souffrait, ça lui faisait mal que personne ne soit venu. Que personne ne l'ait cherché ou ne se soit inquiété pour lui. Par exemple, Gino et Anya disaient être ses amis mais ne l'avaient pas sauvé. Et n'étaient-ils pas devenu amis JUSTE parce que lui-même était devenu chevalier des rounds?

 _Pourquoi?_ Souffla une petite voix en lui. _Pourquoi prendraient-ils des risques pour un simple numéro?_ Cette voix ressemblait trop à celles de ses tourmenteurs. Beaucoup trop. Et ça lui faisait peur. _Combien de temps...avant qu'il ne commence à les croire sur tous les sujets qu'ils abordaient, même sur Euphy?_ «Je suis un chevalier des rounds. Je ne suis plus juste un britannique honoraire» Il tentait de se convaincre, de se motiver à espérer.

Au fond, il le savait très bien. Il en était douloureusement conscient. Il était et il serait toujours un onze pour eux. C'était douloureux à admettre, mais il était réaliste. Ses ravisseurs avaient raison: L'armée de Britannia ne viendrait pas sauver un simple numéro. A leurs yeux, il n'en valait pas la peine après tout . Peu importait ce qu'il espérait ou pensait _ **.**_

_L'empereur ne se souciait pas de ses propres enfants, alors pourquoi se soucierait-il d'un simple chevalier qui n'était même pas un britannique?_

Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison après tout? Peut-être qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait? Après tout...Après tout...maintenant qu'il y pensait...ça avait du sens. C'était logique non? Quand il y pensait, il ne voyaient que des preuves qu'ils avaient raison. Après tout, Il avait tué...tellement tué _(sur le champs de bataille après sa promotion)_ ces derniers mois. Et puis il avait tellement trahi _(et tellement de gens)_. Il se trouvait toujours des excuses pour nier ses actions et les justifier. Ses projets...qui n'étaient plus qu'un rêve maintenant. Ca ne servait plus à rien d'y penser, même si il s'en sortait, il avait déjà tout perdu.

Et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait abandonné des gens qui lui était pourtant chers ( _certains était en prison maintenant et allaient être exécutés avant sa capture...et il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver. Quand était-il devenu si égoïste?)_ Tohdoh le méprisait. Et pouvait-il le blâmer? Il n'avait rien fait pour gagner à nouveau son respect comme il ne lui avait jamais dit la vrai raison pour laquelle il avait tué son père.

Il avait été incapable de protéger Euphy. Et il lui avait fait croire, plus ou moins, qu'il l'aimait pour qu'elle ne lâche pas son projet de SAZ, et aussi parce que il était trop lâche pour lui dire qu'il l'appréciait juste comme une amie et qu'il avait des sentiments pour... (Pour personne, c'était une erreur! Une terrible erreur!) (Heureusement il ne l'avait jamais avoué à la personne concernée) (Lelouch ne saurait jamais?!)

De plus, il savait aussi qu'il avait menti à des gens qu'il aimait, plusieurs fois. _(Il avait manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait)_ et il avait menti pendant des mois à ses amis à l'école sur l'existence de Nunally. Quand ils lui faisaient confiance et le voyaient comme un ami. C'était uniquement pour Lelouch qu'ils l'avaient accueillis, qu'il avait commencé à exister pour eux. Et pire que ça, il avait aussi, en quelque sorte, volé la meilleure amie de Nunnally (Alice) en la laissant avoir la mémoire effacée au sujet de la princesse. (Quel genre d'ami était-il? Il était si cruel, si égocentrique...). Le conseil des élèves l'appréciait mais si ils savaient qu'il était complice de la modification de leur mémoire?

Le pire était qu'il n'avait vraiment plus personne puisqu'il avait tourné le dos à sa famille quand elle a coupé les ponts (quand il était entré dans l'armée) et il n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre contact (voulant qu'ils soient ceux faisant le premier pas, voulant qu'ils reconnaissaient leur erreur), même avec sa cousine...( _mais ils ne devaient pas se soucier de sa disparition)_ Mais sa famille l'avait répudié. Il était mort pour eux et ils n'avaient rien fait quand il avait été accusé du meurtre de Clovis. Il savait aussi que Kaguya le détestait. Sa cousine préférait nier leurs liens (sauf en public si elle n'avait pas le choix), et le traiter comme un étranger, froidement. Il avait tenté de la contacter à plusieurs reprises durant cette dernière année mais elle avait froidement dit qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur et que son VRAI cousin Suzaku était mort. Il n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Et enfin...il avait tué son père. _(Il avait des raisons de l'avoir fait mais...).._.Et ça le torturait toujours...depuis près de 8 ans.

_Comment avait-il pu penser que il n'y avait aucun soucis avec ses actions? Nier sa cruauté et ses crimes à sa ce point? Penser qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout ça? Ou que c'était pour le plus grand bien?_

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre, soupirant douloureusement.Ce n'était même pas fini dans sa liste de choses horribles qu'il avait fait: Il avait également menti si souvent à Nunnally pendant de mois et des mois. _(Elle a tellement réclamé de voir son frère)._ Il l'avait fait pleuré de nombreuses fois par ses mensonges, trop de fois. Elle l'aimait mais...seulement parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait détesté. Elle ne lui aurait jamais confié ses peurs ou sa tristesse, elle ne lui aurait plus jamais fait confiance. Et ça faisait mal à imaginer, terriblement mal. Il ne conservait cette amitié si chère que parce qu'il lui mentait, qu'il lui dissimulait la vérité.

Il avait trahi Lelouch d'une façon cruelle et horrible. ( _il le méritait, il le méritait mais il avait tellement peur de son père et....)_ Son (ex) ami l'aimait actuellement mais uniquement parce qu'il était sous l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau. Le vrai Lelouch devait le haïr du plus profond de son cœur. Nul doute que si il retrouvait la mémoire, il rirait de la situation du «traître» ! Oui, maintenant il ne devait être inquiet pour lui qu'à cause du lavage de cerveau. Sans cela, avec ses souvenirs, il s'en ficherait probablement. _..(Pourquoi l'idée faisait si mal?)_

Il entendit des pas qui s'approchait de sa cellule. Ravalant ses larmes, il se demanda combien de temps cela allait encore durer...

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Deux mois plus tard

Lelouch se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, se massant les tempes. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps, il pouvait réfléchir à la situation. Suzaku avait disparu depuis trois mois. Trois mois, soit douze semaines environ. Il était encore amnésique à cette époque. Maintenant il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne. _Il se souvenait cependant de son angoisse, et des pensées horribles qu'il avait eu, avec des cauchemars en prime._ Et il avait à l'époque tenté de rechercher des informations, ou des indices sur ceux qui avaient enlevé son ami.

Maintenant que ses souvenirs avaient été restaurés, il était confus. Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il ressentait, ou de ses pensées envers le japonais. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Donc il chercha sur internet.

Il savait que Rolo le couvrait. Et il pensait que chercher des informations sur Suzaku n'était pas étonnant pour Lelouch Lamperouge. _Après tout ils étaient censés être amis non? Villetta ne serait pas surprise qu'il fasse cela encore une fois._ Milly et les autres lui avaient rappelé à quel point il était inquiet (qu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits suite à l’enlèvement, au point qu'il avait eu besoin de somnifères). Rolo avait confirmé beaucoup d'informations et lui avait donné des indications qu'ils avaient partagé (quand ils avaient été loin des caméras et des micros).

_**A propos de Suzaku...** _

...Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ressentait une certaine rancune (compréhensible) il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à (ce traître qu'il croyait être) son (ancien) (meilleur) ami (peut-être même plus qu'un meilleur ami). _Est-ce qu'il était vivant ou mort?_ Il n'en savait rien...et ça le torturait. _Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il n'aimait pas être laissé dans le noir._ Il avait besoin de confirmations pour pouvoir confirmer son angoisse, ses doutes, ses pensées.

 _Mes souvenirs de cet événement sont flous._ pensa-t-il en continuant ses recherches. Ses souvenirs ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment ajustés avec ces mois de mensonges, et il n'aimait pas vraiment y penser car ce faux passé ne correspondait pas à la vérité. Il se demandait par exemple pourquoi Arthur était absent les premiers mois ( _et n'était revenu que récemment, juste après la disparition de Suzaku?!_ ). Il ne voyait que mensonges et tromperies en regardant les photos où Nunnally avait été effacée. CC lui avait dit que pour tout récupérer (tous ses souvenirs, pas juste l'essentiel ramené par le baiser) cela prendrait quelques jours pour que sa psyché s'adapte sans s'effondrer. _Il avait besoin de temps pour se réajuster, pour que son esprit fasse complètement le tri entre les mensonges et la vérité._ Donc il avait besoin de revoir certaines informations avec ses yeux de personne ayant retrouvé la mémoire, pour y réfléchir avec ses vraies pensées.

Il trouva la vidéo. Elle était sauvegardée dans l'historique. _Avait-il tenté de trouver des indices sur les kidnappeurs?_ Probablement. (Ca aurait été bien son genre de faire ça). Apparemment elle avait été supprimée (sûrement par des britanniques) et remise en ligne (sûrement par des japonais) plusieurs fois. Elle était étonnement de bonne qualité. Il la mit en marche. Se sentant inquiet. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait, mais ne l'avait jamais vu depuis le retour de CC dans sa vie, avec les yeux de Lelouch Vi Britannia (et plus de la marionnette fidèle à Britannia qu'il avait été pendant un an), donc, maintenant que le lavage de cerveau était rompu, peut-être verrait-il quelque chose d'autre?

C'était une pièce sombre avec un logo (semblable à celui des Chevaliers Noirs, bien que différent). Des hommes vêtus de noirs, avec des cagoules sur le visage. Il était impossible de savoir qui ils étaient. Celui qui était visiblement le chef s'avança et parla en japonais, alors que des sous-titres s'affichaient _**«Nous sommes les vengeurs de Zero**_ » La voix avait été modifiée par un programme. _Bien modifiée._ Ils devaient avoir un pro de l'informatique auprès d'eux. « _ **Nous sommes ici pour venger la mort du héros du Japon**_ »

Lelouch se massa les tempes: Il avait des fans extrémistes. Vu ce qui s'était passé suite à la Rébellion Noire, c'était évident que ça arriverait (c'était prévisible, Britannia avait vraiment cru que tout se calmerait comme par magie?): les japonais avaient mal pris l'arrestation et l'exécution de Zero. _Et il se doutait que, en cas d'échec, il y aurait des terroristes qui voudraient le venger. C'était une chose à laquelle il se serait attendu en cas de défaite._ Des attaques d'origines ''inconnues'' avaient eu lieu plus d'une fois en un an. _Des attaques ciblées, des assassinats._ C'était toujours de petits groupes d'extrémistes ( **des sectes** , disaient les britanniques) et la paix n'était donc jamais vraiment revenu, malgré la censure des médias et les mensonges des autorités. Lelouch en était amusé. Ainsi sa disparition avait causé beaucoup de problèmes. Il n'acceptait pas les meurtres ou les explosions d'usines, mais au moins il avait le sentiment que son père n'avait pas totalement gagné. Il remit la vidéo en lecture. _Alors Suzaku, c'est la paix que tu voulais?_ C'est ce qu'il aurait pensé avec amusement si le kidnapping du chevalier n'était pas arrivé _. Cela avait viré au drame plutôt qu'à la paix dominatrice dans la zone 11._

« _ **Et nous avons ici le premier responsable. Un traître au Japon. Un être sans morale et sans conscience.**_ »

Lelouch sentit un pincement au cœur quand Suzaku fut jeté au sol avec violence, et attrapé par les cheveux, pour être mis à genoux devant la caméra, mains liées dans le dos et chevilles attachées ensemble. Sa peau était marbrée de bleus ici et là, un filet de sang coulait de sa narine gauche. Il avait un œil au beurre noir. Mais à part ça, il semblait furieux. Ses habits de chevaliers des Sept étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang, alors qu'un bâillon était noué sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Son ravisseur (le chef de ce groupe ou un des membres plus importants) lui colla un revolver sur la tempe. _ **«Voici Suzaku Kururugi. Je suppose que tout le Japon le connaît. La honte de notre pays. Le petit chien de l'empereur. Le traître!»**_

Lelouch grimaça. Oui il se doutait que son ancien ami était détesté dans son propre pays désormais. _Mais comment avait-il été capturé?_ Son geass le forçant à survivre ne se serait pas activé si sa vie n'était pas en danger ( _ces gens ne voulaient pas le tuer tout de suite, juste le capturer, probablement_ ). Et sa force? Il était terriblement fort. Il ne serait pas fait maîtriser si facilement. Il avait du être piégé. Sûrement drogué.

« _ **Il sera le premier à payer pour la mort de Zero. Il est celui qui l'a arrêté. Qui l'a amené à l'empereur, ce qui a aboutit à son exécution. Il est responsable de la mort de celui qui a pourtant sauvé sa vie**_. _ **Cet homme sans honneur ne verra pas son prochain anniversaire. Et il ne reverra pas la lumière du jour.**_ »

Lelouch s'approcha, tentant de trouver un indice, n'importe quoi (il avait probablement déjà cherché quand il n'avait pas ses souvenirs) mais il ne trouva rien. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ou alors ils étaient juste chanceux. Ou peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux? En tout cas, en trois mois, personne n'avait rien trouvé.

« _ **Nous demanderions bien à Britannia de libérer les chevaliers noirs mais nous savons que le gouverneur du Japon ne cédera rien pour sauver un..**_.» l'homme pouffa, comme ses alliés derrière lui «... _ **britannique honoraire**_ » Il haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter, plus froidement « _ **Je suppose qu'il sera vite remplacé. Après tout, les japonais ne sont que des nombres pour Britannia. Un de plus ou un de moins? Vous ne vous en souciez pas.**_ »

C'était vrai. Douloureusement vrai. Tout chevalier des sept qu'il était, Suzaku était toujours un onze pour beaucoup de britanniques. Et personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour sauver un numéro. Lelouch soupira. Suzaku espérait-il que les autres chevaliers des rounds viennent le sauver? Il en doutait ( _même si le regard furieux et indigné semblait dire le contraire_ ). Son ancien ami n'était pas stupide _(probablement plus naïf_ ). Il devait savoir comment on le regardait ( _ou il avait décidé de ne plus s'en soucier?_ ) «Mon pauvre Suzaku, personne n'est venu à ton aide! Depuis le début c'était évident que personne ne tenterait de te sauver. » Soupira-t-il, douloureusement conscient de la vérité derrière ses paroles. Si son (ancien) ami était un britannique, les autorités auraient tenté de le sauver mais il n'était qu'un onze pour eux. Lelouch savait que le jeune japonais n'était devenu chevalier des rounds que parce que son père avait vu combien la demande, la trahison ( _être vendu pour une promotion_ ) l'avait blessé _(si il avait été indifférent à la demande de Suzaku, celui-ci n'aurait pas été promu)_. L'empereur ne ferait rien, n'ordonnerait rien. Il s'en fichait depuis le début. Il ne relèverait pas un blessé mais le laisserait mourir. «Tu es comme Icare, tu t'es brûlé les ailes.» A vouloir devenir trop important, il s'était attiré la haine. Et voilà le résultat, voilà ce qui lui était arrivé en retour.

 _ **«Si la vie de vos homme ne vous préoccupe pas...»**_ Le kidnappeur (criminel) haussa les épaules, indifférent et eut un geste de la main. _**«Cela ne nous concerne pas. Nous ne nous attendons à rien venant de vous»**_ Il appuya son arme contre la peau de son captif _**«Nous jugerons Kururugi pour trahison envers le Japon et sa peine sera exécutée.»**_ Le chevalier eut une réaction de colère, se débattant comme un diable, comme indigné par l'accusation portée contre lui. Un coup de pied le fit taire, et le fit tomber au sol. _**«Mais nous sommes peut-être prêts à négocier. Nous laissons une semaine au gouverneur pour éventuellement répondre à notre proposition.»**_ Son ton de voix signifiait qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Mais il tentait, à tout hasard, une proposition, pour se donner une meilleure image et probablement aussi parce qu'il voulait le tenter. Qui pouvait le savoir?

Lelouch l'avait deviné à l'époque aussi. Ils savaient que Britannia ne ferait rien pour récupérer Suzaku et ne libérerait certainement pas les Chevaliers Noirs. _"Si j'avais eu ma mémoire, si Zero était revenu...tu n'aurais pas été capturé"_ pensa-t-il avec déception _._ Ironique. C'était les actions de Suzaku qui avait provoqué la création de ce groupe qui voulait venger le héros du Japon. Il se rappelait avoir été furieux envers Britannia, indigné, parce qu'il savait que rien ne serait fait pour sauver Suzaku. Peu important à quel point il s'était élevé dans la société, il n'était qu'un Onze ayant volé la place d'un Britannique pour les autorités de l'empire. Personne ne ferait rien pour lui.

* * *

Kallen, quand il lui en avait parlé, avait haussé les épaules « _te sauver était plus important. Pourquoi me préoccuper d'un type qui s'en foutait de toi? Qui ne se souciait pas de nous? Qui me disait qu'il voulait me "remettre dans le droit chemin"? Qui ne se souciait pas du Japon? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ca allait lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre! Il aurait du le sentir quand il t'a arrêté mais il est quand même revenu au Japon.»_ Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre ou proteste, elle avait poursuivit, furieuse: _«Il t'a fait du mal, il était d'accord pour que tu subisse un lavage de cerveau, et il osait reparaître devant toi, prêt à te blesser si tu te souvenais de la vérité ou de ta sœur._ »

Donc personne ne savait rien de ce côté-là non plus. Et Lelouch se doutait aussi que les Chevaliers Noirs encore libres à l'époque ou même ceux en prison (ceux qu'il avait sauvé trois jours auparavant) ne se souciaient pas du destin de celui qui était vu comme un ignoble traître ingrat. Même Tohdoh avait juste haussé les épaules _«Je suis désolé pour lui mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait à force d'être fidèle à Britannia, il n'a eu que de la haine et de l'indifférence en retour de notre part.»_

Il arrêta la vidéo, pensif. Et il se souvint que le gouverneur avait fait une annonce dès le lendemain (à peine quelques heures plus tard) pour dire qu'il ne négociait pas avec une secte d'adorateurs de Zero et qu'ils pouvaient bien garder un Onze sans importance (et remplaçable). Aucune recherche n'avait été lancée pour le retrouver. Trois jours plus tard, Suzaku Kururugi avait été déclaré mort par l'armée britannique. Pire: certains généraux ou nobles se demandaient si Kururugi n'était du côté de ces criminels en réalité et si tout cela n'était pas une mise en scène. Une bonne partie de l'armée de Britannia crachait sur le jeune japonais qui avait pourtant prouvé sa fidélité en arrêtant Zero, trahissant son pays, et l'abandonnait sans remords.

Le groupe avait fait une nouvelle vidéo ironisant sur cette nouvelle et avait conclus sur un « _ **D'ici peu cette information deviendra vraiment véridique, et il ne manquera à personne**_ » Et c'était tout. Suzaku n'était pas réapparut dans la vidéo.

_Et depuis plus rien._

_Aucune nouvelle._

_Aucune vidéo pour annoncer la mort._

_Aucun corps retrouvé._

* * *

Des gens en avaient parlé sur internet et beaucoup de japonais étaient dans une indifférence cruelle ou une satisfaction totale. Lelouch avait cherché les réactions, par curiosité. Et les résultats lui avaient serré le cœur. Aucune compassion envers le disparu. Les commentaires étaient cruels, odieux, moqueurs.

La haine envers Suzaku Kururugi était palpable. « _ **Ca lui apprendra à ce traître!**_ » et puis également des « _ **D** ** _e_ venir la pute de l'empire britannique, ça ne l'a pas aidé hein?» **_mais aussi des choses comme _**«Être l'animal de compagnie de l'empereur ne l'a pas protégé!»**_

Et même des remarques cruelles étaient postée _**«Bye Bye Chevalier des Sept, peut-être que le prochain sera plus honorable? Ha non, ce sera un britannique alors...»**_ Et des tas de moqueries sur le destin de Suzaku, sur ce qu'il venait de perdre, sur l'ironie de sa douloureuse et cruelle situation. Presque personne ne le soutenait ou n'avait pitié de lui.

_**«Zero l'a sauvé et c'est comme ça qu'il le remercie?»** _

Ces mots revenaient aussi régulièrement, même si beaucoup de ces messages étaient effacés, autant étaient publiés à nouveau

 _ **«Zero aurait du le laisser crever ce jour-là, ça aurait mieux pour tout le monde.**_ »

Lelouch se demanda si Suzaku partagerait cette pensée. Probablement. Il était du genre à s'en vouloir et à culpabiliser. ( _Il ne s'en voulait pas de ce qu'il m'a fait pourtant!) (Mais ça je n'en sais rien) (Il ne l'aurait pas montré non?_ ) ( _J'aurais aimé savoir si il regrettait, si il s'en voulait de ce qu'il...)_ Il se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de se calmer, avant de continuer à lire les messages, sachant qu'il se faisait du mal mais ne pouvait arrêter.

« _ **Vous croyez qu'il a (****) la princesse Euphemia?»**_

Ce genre de remarques le faisait grincer des dents mais ces messages étaient aussi très nombreux. Pensaient-il si bassement de Suzaku? Oui probablement...A leurs yeux il n'avait aucun honneur donc...

_« **Probablement, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il était déjà monté si haut.»** _

Lelouch, se mordant la lèvre, pensa que bien qu'il ait été choisi parce qu'il était un pilote incroyable...c'était aussi parce que Euphy avait eu un petit faible pour lui

_**«Je me demande qui d'autres il a baisé pour monter aussi haut. Pas moyen que juste l'arrestation de Zero l'ait fait monté en grade!»** _

(ceux-là avaient habilement caché son adresse IP) (peut-être faisaient-ils parti du groupe?) Il aurait aimé les retrouver et utiliser le geass sur eux pour leurs apprendre le respect...

* * *

Lelouch serra les dents, tâchant d'ignorant son pincement au cœur en se souvenant que l'armée de Britannia avait désormais un nouveau chevalier des Sept (désigné lors d'une cérémonie à la télévision, comme si Britannia voulait se moquer du groupe et leur dire que la perte de Kururugi était insignifiante) et le Lancelot avait un nouveau pilote. Suzaku avait été remplacé et oublié en même pas un mois, comme si sa promotion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Même si il était retrouvé, il devrait recommencer à zéro, comme britannique honoraire. Car le nouveau pilote ou le nouveau Sept ne seraient pas écartés comme ça (sans raison). Il avait tout perdu, même si il était toujours vivant, il ne retrouverait pas cela, pas tout de suite, peut-être jamais.

Un rire amer échappa au jeune homme à la mémoire retrouvée «voilà pour tes efforts mon pauvre Suzaku. Tu as tellement fait pour monter aussi haut et tu as tout perdu maintenant.» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. «Est-ce que tu es toujours vivant?» chuchota-t-il, regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Il savait qu'il était écouté mais ne s'en souciait pas, ses paroles pouvaient totalement être celle de Lelouch Lamperouge, le frère de Rolo, l'adolescent qui n'était pas Zéro, mais qui était toujours l'ami de Suzaku. Cela montrerait juste son amertume et sa tristesse à voir son ami s'être brûlé les ailes.

 _Est-ce que ça valait la peine de me trahir et de me vendre?_ Une partie de lui savourait cette situation. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement désolé _(il était ravi qu'il ait perdu son titre. Dommage pour le Lancelot car Suzaku avait mérité son titre de pilote_ ). Il en voulait à son ancien ami. Il souffrait encore de cette trahison. Mais une autre partie (plus importante que l'autre, même si il refusait de l'admettre) de lui était serrée par l'inquiétude.

* * *

 _ **Est-ce qu'il était vivant?**_ Si il l'était, Lelouch doutait qu'il aille bien. _Mais le geass aurait du le protéger de la mort non_ Peut-être pourrait-il entrer en contact avec ce groupe en tant que Zero. _Mais poser des questions sur le "traître" ne serait-il pas étrange aux yeux de ceux prétendant le venger? Et voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé à Suzaku? S'il était mort..._

 **Oui.** Il avait besoin de savoir. Ou il ne trouverait jamais la paix. Et s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il était mort. Mais si il était vivant, il pourrait peut-être le sauver?

 **Non**. Il avait peur de savoir. Ou il allait perdre le sommeil et nager dans la culpabilité. Et...

* * *

«Tu cherches encore pour Suzaku?» fit une voix indifférente derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées sombres et douloureuses.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule. «Oui Rolo» Il y pensait beaucoup depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait revu ces nouvelles et ces informations d'un œil neuf.

Le jeune garçon pencha la tête de côté «Il est sûrement mort. Ces types sont des adorateurs cinglés de Zero. Les autorités britanniques parlent de secte.

\- Je pense que c'est une exagération. Une secte implique une sorte de religion. Ils disent adorer Zero mais....c'est plus de la vengeance aveugle. Ils auraient sûrement fait ça avec n'importe quel britannique honoraire à la place de Suzaku. Pour eux, il est un traître. C'est leur véritable raison.

\- Vu comme ça. Mais il y a des fous partout grand frère. Ils peuvent dire qu'ils suivent la voie de Zero...celui-ci n'était plus là à ce moment-là pour dire qu'ils ont tords avec leurs méthodes.»

Lelouch haussa les épaules «Suzaku a fait l'erreur de revenir au Japon alors qu'il y est vraiment, vraiment, détesté désormais.» Et c'était d'autant plus dur que Lelouch savait la vraie raison de cette visite: _Il était venu pour vérifier que le lavage de cerveau était toujours en place. Ho l'ironie de tout cela...était vraiment drôle et triste._

Son (faux) frère sourit, presque doucement «Je pense aussi. Il n'aurait pas du venir mais ses amis de l'école lui manquait après tout. **Tu** lui manquais.» Un beau mensonge, le jeune agent savait la vraie raison derrière cette venue mais devait mentir à cause des micros. «Il aurait du appeler ou passer un appel vidéo mais il pensait probablement qu'il était en sécurité ou que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui. Peu de gens attaqueraient un chevalier des Rounds. Exceptés des désespérés ou des fous. Ou des gens **vraiment** déterminés. » Son sourire s'évanouit, et il reprit, s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son aîné «Mais je suis sérieux: il est mort. Ils ne l'ont pas gardé en vie aussi longtemps. Ca fait trois mois après tout. Ce groupe semblait vraiment le détester. Comme tous les autres numéros de la zone 11.»

Ca faisait mal à imaginer mais c'était vrai. Lelouch tâcha de de garder son calme _(ils étaient espionnés: il devait jouer les amis inquiets, il devait prétendre avoir le cœur brisé par cette disparition_ ) _(ce n'était pas si difficile, il était vraiment inquiet, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux)_ et répondit d'une voix douloureuse «Est-ce si mal d'espérer qu'il soit toujours vivant? Tu n'espères pas toi aussi?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit mal d'espérer. Personnellement je préfère ne pas avoir de faux espoirs pour rien et être encore blessé quand on saura enfin mais je sais que tu veux vraiment qu'il soit vivant. Et je t'en blâme pas.»

Lelouch pencha la tête pour regarder le sol «Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, juste espérer. Un miracle pourrait toujours arriver...»

Son téléphone vibra sans sa poche mais il ne réagit pas. Rolo referma son propre portable d'un geste vif. «Milly veut qu'on organise une fête.

\- Encore?

\- Ca te changera les idées. Tu es malheureux depuis que Suzaku a été enlevé. Elle pense que ça nous fera du bien à tous de nous amuser un peu.» Il se leva. «Et puis ton anniversaire approche non? Si tu n'y prend pas garde, elle va faire quelque chose de terrifiant.»

Lelouch soupira «Tu as raison, se morfondre ne changera rien.» Il suivit son "frère" dans les escaliers, regardant son message ( _disant où étaient les caméras et les micros, qui étaient les espions)_ alors qu'il se trouvait dans un angle mort _._ Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, tentant de savourer d'être de nouveau en contrôle de la situation et de ne plus être un appât ou un pantin amnésique (qui n'était qu'une coquille vide de ce qu'il était). Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose.

 _Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire?_ Il ne pouvait pas trouver Suzaku comme ça.

_Pouvait-il contacter ces gens? Et accepteraient-ils de parler? De lui donner leur prisonnier si celui-ci était vivant?_

(Et si il était mort? Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée...)

* * *

**_Au même moment, quelque part dans la colonie de Tokyo_ **

* * *

_I_ _l se demandait depuis combien de temps il était ici..._ _Mais quelle importance?_ _Personne ne viendrait le sauver._ _Après tout personne ne se souciait de lui._ _Qui aimerait un échec comme lui?_ _Il avait tout fait pour perdre ceux qui l'aimaient...._

Un jour **ils** lui avaient lancé le journal en riant encore plus. Zero était de retour (ou était-ce un autre?) et avait libéré tous les chevaliers noirs. Et lui n'était pas là pour l'arrêter. Zero pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant.. Et Nunnally ne venait pas encore au Japon: Son arrivée avait été repoussée suite à certains événements.

_Il était si fatigué, si abattu._

_A quoi bon lutter?_ _**Ils avaient raison de toute façon!** _

Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien: il avait perdu sa promotion ainsi que le Lancelot, et Zero était de retour. C'était comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était cet enfer vivant. Et il l'avait peut-être mérité. Il était un traître, un menteur, un protecteur minable, un ami horrible, et un assassin après tout. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été jugé pour ces crimes. Qui était-il pour penser qu'il pouvait y échapper?

_Oui ces gens le punissaient cruellement._ _Mais il le méritait surement. Il était une mauvaise personne._

_«Zero t'a sauvé sale ingrat!»_ lui avaient dit plusieurs fois ses geôliers, entre deux grêles de coups.

C'était vrai. Lelouch..Zero l'avait sauvé. Et il avait prit beaucoup (trop) de risques pour venir le secourir. _Était-ce pour se donner une image aux yeux du Japon? Était-ce une sorte de publicité non?_ Ou alors c'était pour le sauver, lui? Mais pourquoi le sauver? _Lelouch...Zero ne se souciait pas des gens non? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens non?_ Et puis ce Geass lancé sur lui? Pourquoi? Pour sauver sa vie? Mais alors pourquoi dire « **Vis** » au lieu de « **Sauve moi»** ou **«Sors moi de là** » par exemple ? Est-ce qu'il se souciait vraiment des gens? Mais alors que c'était-il passé avec Euphemia (...Non avec Euphy.). Il avait cru cet étrange enfant nommé V.V. Sans poser de questions. Il était tellement furieux et en colère...il n'avait pas réfléchis ou demander la vérité à Lelouch (qui était aussi trop bouleversé pour la dire?).

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était une mauvaise personne. Il avait écouté un inconnu. Une personne clairement louche. Il avait bêtement obéit aux ordres sans poser de questions. Mais si Lelouch n'avait pas voulu blesser sa soeur, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? _Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer. Parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Parce qu'il l'avait blessé._

Et il avait laissé la princesse avec un terroriste. _C'était de sa faute. Il ne méritait pas sa promotion.Il était un échec. Il était un raté._ Il avait fait tellement de mauvaises choses et avaient blessé tellement de personnes. Et maintenant...maintenant...il réalisait..il était un raté. Un sanglot lui échappa, alors que ses yeux le brûlaient.

_**Ils avaient raison.** _

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il eut un frisson de peur mais ne lutta pas, ravalant un sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge (non non pas encore). Après tout, personne ne viendrait le sauver de cet enfer. 

_**Ils avaient raison.** _

_**Personne ne se souciait de lui.** _


	3. Le Cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un étrange groupe propose un cadeau à Zero.  
> Ce cadeau? Le traître: Suzaku Kururugi.  
> Et CC est très négative et n'aide pas beaucoup, mais ça n'a rien de nouveau.

L'arrivée du Vice-Roi Nunally Vi Britannia avait été reporté à cause de ces groupes terroristes qui sévissaient toujours au Japon. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Vu la situation, cela n'allait pas arriver tout de suite. Ou alors elle ne viendrait pas seule, et serait accompagnée de plusieurs chevaliers des rounds. En fait, trois d'entre eux étaient déjà là, préparant l'arrivée du nouveau (de la nouvelle) gouverneur(e). Lelouch se doutait que la venue de sa sœur serait probablement annoncée dans les jours à venir...ou celle de son remplacement. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se produise, ou anticiper les actions de son adversaire. Et la personne qui viendrait diriger la zone 11 serait importante dans ce «jeu».

_Lelouch espérait que ça soit Nunnally. Car il pourrait ainsi agir en conséquences et la revoir après tout ce temps qui leurs avait été volé. Il espérait vraiment que ça soit elle. Car la récupérer ne serait pas évident sinon. Pas impossible. Mais difficile. Et il devrait attendre sa victoire pour la revoir dans ce cas._

Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, se parlant à lui-même plus qu'il ne parlait à sa complice aux cheveux verts «Je pourrais m'en sortir quelque soit leurs actions. Et je pourrais aussi faire face à n'importe quels choix de mon père.

\- Tu ne devrais pas crier victoire trop vite. La dernière fois...

\- ...La Dernière Fois, Britannia avait Suzaku.»

_Maintenant, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas._

_Pas de Suzaku, donc pas de Lancelot._

_Et Kallen n'aurait personne pour la ralentir._

CC eut un petit sourire en coin «Quelle assurance.

\- C'est juste la vérité.

\- Je pense que tu aurais eu du mal à faire face à V.V.»

Lelouch lui envoya un regard noir, attendant une précision qui ne vint pas. CC ne lui donnait aucune indications importantes à ce sujet. Elle avait déjà évoqué ce nom, et le fait qu'il soit immortel ou qu'il n'avait pas donné de Geass à Suzaku mais à part ça, elle était radin en informations. Il soupira, et se passa la main dans les cheveux «Manges ta pizza avant qu'elle ne soit froide au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

\- Ho?

\- Tu me dis des choses importantes mais tu ne me dis pas le reste. Comment puis-je faire face à cela si tu refuses de me soutenir?

\- Si je refusais de te soutenir, tu ne serais pas là. Tu n'aurais pas retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Sois honnête, tu voulais juste que je remplisse ma part du contrat.»

Elle plissa les yeux et mordit dans sa part de pizza «C'est juste. Tu est le premier depuis très longtemps qui pourrait exaucer mon vœu sans apporter le chaos.

\- Et tu ne me diras pas ce qu'est ce chaos?

\- Ce serait trop facile de tout te dire d'un coup non?»

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et se détourna pour retourner près de la table recouverte de papiers. Il avait mieux à faire que jouer à ce genre de jeux avec sa complice sorcière. En plusieurs semaines, Zero avait certes arrêté beaucoup de ces groupes violents, mais beaucoup avaient provoqué des dommages dans la colonie britanniques. Ironiquement le calme et la sécurité étaient en partie revenues grâce à sa réapparition. Ils avaient accepté d'obéir à sa demande de cesser les violences. Il avait demandé le calme dans une diffusion à la télévision et il l'avait obtenue.

Il avait dit « **Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous gagnerons avec dignité** » ainsi que « **Nous avons de l'honneur, contrairement à eux, nous devons le montrer!** » et les attaques avaient cessé. Pour la plupart. Il y en avait encore mais leur dangerosité avait beaucoup diminué. Lelouch avait prit le temps de donner une bonne image de Zero. Un sauveur. Quelqu'un qui rétablissait l'ordre. Quelqu'un qui pensait aux japonais mais qui ne laisserait pas les britanniques innocents souffrir des actions de groupes violents.

Il avait eu des résultat:; son discours pour apaiser ces groupes violents avait marché: Non seulement les attaques et les explosions avaient cessé mais beaucoup d'otages avaient été relâchés (et des nouvelles recrues avaient rejoints les chevaliers noirs), ce qui avait amélioré l’opinion de certains britanniques à son égard. Cela en avait aussi irrité d'autres qui voyaient leurs efforts pour stopper tout ça ridiculisé par un ennemi de leur nation. L'armée était sur le qui-vive, agressive et procédait à des fouilles, ou d'autres actions de ce genre. Zero, en comparaison, paraissait calme, mesuré et pacifique. Et il était totalement insaisissable. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être pacifique mais il refusait de s'abaisser au niveau de l'armée de Britannia.

Ce qui était son but. En effet, il avait changé ses plans et ses méthodes. Il manipulait bien plus les gens qu'avant. Et son pilote le plus doué, Kallen, dans son Guren, avait déjà mit à mal deux chevaliers des rounds, sans trop de difficultés, dans des escarmouches. Tout se passait trop bien, et il n'allait pas relâcher sa vigilance sous prétexte qu'il gagnait pour le moment.

Lelouch était loin d'être innocent ou de se considérer comme innocent. Très loin de là. Il était conscient de ses crimes et de ce qu'il avait fait (Comme pour Euphy, il souffrait toujours quand il y pensait, il tentait de ne pas trop y penser....) mais il refusait de reculer maintenant (il avait trop donné, il avait trop perdu). Il libérerait le Japon et débarrasserait le monde de son père (il créerait un monde plus pacifique, plus libre, un monde meilleur).

_Abandonner maintenant serait comme admettre sa défaite à ce géniteur abusif qui lui avait fait tellement de mal et qui plongeait le monde dans la douleur et la détresse. Abandonner maintenant rendrait la mort de Euphy inutile. Abandonner maintenant serait comme accepter de souffrir encore et encore. Et abandonner maintenant signifiait qu'il ne reverrait pas Nunnally. Pas avant que son père cesse ce caprice de le torturer...ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver._

Donc il ne cédait pas. Les chevaliers noirs humiliaient Britannia sans cesse, aussi insaisissables qu'imprévisibles. Et Lelouch avait de nombreux plans dont certains étaient en rapport avec la Chine (il connaissait certain des plans de son père, grâce à du piratage informatique). En attendant, il allait attendre le prochain geste de son ennemi «Nunally devrait venir au Japon rapidement.» Ou alors son père changerait ses plans.

Suzaku n'était pas là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il pourrait gérer n'importe quel ennemi, même un chevalier des rounds, avec son geass. L'empereur, dans son arrogance à lui donner une bonne leçon, allait probablement envoyé Nunnally comme appât, tout comme lui servait d'appât à CC. _Mais est-ce que l'empereur enverrait sa fille au même endroit que son fils? Lui qui avait tout fait pour les séparer pendant un an? Quand Zero était de retour, même si rien ne l'accusait pour le moment?_ Devenait-il si désespéré de capturer la sorcière? Et pourquoi? Elle ne lui disait rien alors il ne pouvait que se poser des questions, élaborer des hypothèses.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. Une seule personne entrerait comme ça et il ne se crispa pas à l'idée d'être reconnu. «Kallen. Quelles sont les nouvelles.?

\- Le nouveau chevalier des sept est fort, mais le Lancelot ne lui obéit pas aussi bien. Son style de combat est brouillon comparé à Suzaku.» signala la jeune fille en passant derrière lui, un gobelet de café dans la main gauche. «D'après Sayoko, la section scientifique lui en fabrique un nouveau. A la base ils voulaient démonter le Lancelot pour en faire un nouveau, plus adapté à ce type, mais son propriétaire à piqué une crise. Donc il est au garage pour le moment.

\- On pourrait le voler» suggéra CC en se coupant une part de Pizza. «Je suis certaine qu'on trouverait un pilote parmi nous.

\- Britannia a eu du mal à trouver un bon pilote avec une comptabilité élevée.» intervint Lelouch, son cœur se serrant à la pensée que son ami (Suzaku...il avait été si fier de travailler avec Llyod, de piloter un knightmare et...) avait eu un score incroyablement haut dans les tests: Suzaku avait un don pour le pilotage. Mais ça ne l'avait pas protégé ou sauvé. Ca n'avait pas suffit à ce qu'il soit ''digne'' d'être sauvé par le pays pour qui il avait tout trahi. «On ne trouverait pas forcement quelqu'un chez nous.» Ca voudrait dire qu'il remplacerait son (ex) ami et ça il ne le voulait pas du tout. «Ce ne vaut pas la peine de prendre autant de risques!

\- Bien, alors on pourrait le voler être sûr que personne ne s'en serve ou ne le démonte pour en faire un autre, plus pilotable?!» proposa Kallen, mains posées sur les hanches «Il serait mieux qu'à prendre la poussière dans leurs garages.

\- Mieux à prendre la poussière dans les nôtres?» répliqua celle aux cheveux verts. «On a déjà du mal avec le ménage. Et puis ça tuerait ce Llyod de chagrin! Il se noierait dans ses propres larmes!»

Lelouch pouffa, reposant son masque de Zero sur la petite table près de lui, jetant un coup d’œil à CC qui dévorait sa pizza avant de se trouver vers son amie, et pilote le plus doué des chevaliers noirs. «Du Lord Asplund tout craché. Une vrai Drama-Queen quand ça concerne son robot adoré. Dire que Milly est fiancé à ce type. La pauvre. Le mariage a été repoussé pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs, qui sont de la faute de cet homme obsédé par ses recherches!»

Son amie métisse grimaça «Ouais, il a l'air d'en tenir une couche» Elle s'approcha doucement, baissant la voix et puis posant la main sur l'épaule «Sinon, au sujet de ce que tu voulais savoir sur Kururugi.» Elle était un peu hésitante, comme si elle n'osait pas dire ce qui allait suivre «Ca ne va pas te plaire mais...j'ai des trucs et c'est pas..ce n'est pas vraiment bien à entendre.

\- Oui?» L'espoir grandit en lui comme une vague «Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Il est vivant?

\- Ouais. Il n'est pas mort.» Voyant l'espoir sur le visage de son chef, elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs «On a été contacté par un groupe qui n'a pas donné son nom mais qui disent être ceux l'ayant capturé. Il te propose de te **donner** Suzaku, le traître.

\- En échange de quoi?» demanda Lelouch, soudain suspicieux et inquiet. «Ont-ils demandé quelque chose de précis?

\- De rien. Ils savent que tu libéreras le Japon et ça leurs suffit. Elle haussa les épaules «J'crois qu'ils détestaient juste Suzaku pour avoir livré Zero à l'Empereur et aussi pour avoir trahi deux fois son pays. Ils se disent également près à semer du désordre si tu en as besoin le moment voulu. Si tu voulais refaire une Rébellion Noire par exemple.»

\- Évidement. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir dit ça mais je ne pense pas vouloir utiliser les mêmes méthodes. J'ai des projets bien plus intéressants.»

Kallen hocha la tête «Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir qu'on soit soutenu par des gens aussi violents. Sachant ce que certains de ses groupes ont fait...»

Ils échangèrent un regard en repensant à tout ce qui avait été commis.

_Attentats, explosions, agressions, enlèvements..._

_Tout pour que cette année ne soit pas paisible. Tout pour que les britanniques se disent que Zero était un ange à côté de ces gens._

_Comme si ils faisaient exprès d'être assez horribles pour..._

_...pour venger Zero._

_...pour qu'on regrette Zero._

Et la jeune fille soupira «mais si tu veux récupérer Kururugi, tu vas devoir jouer la comédie et accepter ce qu'ils ont fait. Pendant quelques minutes au moins, le temps qu'on le récupère. Et qu'on le mette en sécurité.»

Lelouch soupira, se massant les tempes «Et donc Kallen?

\- J'ai donc accepté en ton nom le...cadeau qu'ils veulent te faire. Ils te livreront Suzaku dans une semaine à ce point de rendez-vous.» Elle tendit un papier où étaient inscrites de nombreuses indications. «Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir. Dans sept jours, on récupère ton crétin d'ex-ami. Il a intérêt à être reconnaissant envers toi.»

CC leva une main «Il risque de ne pas être en bon état après cinq mois de captivité entre les mains de gens qui le détestent»

Les deux adolescents se crispèrent, les pensées qu'ils avaient voulu chasser leurs revenant en pleine face. Aucun des deux n'avaient voulu envisager ça. Mais la rousse admit, hochant la tête avec un regard inquiet vers son chef: «Il risque d'être dans un sale état.

\- Sûrement.» La voix neutre de ''la sorcière'' était pire que ses mots. Et ça mettait les plus jeunes mal à l'aise, les angoissant pour la semaine à venir.

Lelouch se pinça l’arête du nez «Kallen. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour organiser des soins possible. Un lit à l'infirmerie et avertit notre médecin. On ne sait pas ce dont il aura besoin, mieux vaut être trop préparé que pas assez.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Mieux vaut prendre des précautions.

\- Et avertit les chevaliers noirs, surtout Tohdoh. Peut-être que des visages familiers le rassureront si il ne va pas bien ou si il est traumatisé par ces presque cinq mois de captivité.»

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

* * *

Zero était entouré de plusieurs chevaliers noirs, ceux qui étaient les plus importants. Kallen était dans le Guren, prête à défendre son chef. Rolo était prêt à utiliser son geass si son frère le lui ordonnait pour se débarrasser de ces criminels. Il sentait la colère de son aîné et était préparé à y répondre si besoin.

Une voix émergea de l'ombre «Zero»

Lelouch, derrière son masque, fixa le petit groupe qui arrivait face à lui. «Messieurs. On m'a dit que vous aviez un cadeau pour moi?» Il croisa les bras, ne voulant montrer aucune émotion. _Reste calme,_ s'ordonna-t-il, _quoiqu'il arrive ne réagit pas violemment_. _Pas avant qu'IL ne soit en sécurité._

L'un des individus sourit «C'est cela Zero.

\- Le traître.

\- C'est exact. Suzaku Kururugi.»

 _Si ils lui ont fait trop de mal, si ils_...il prit une grande inspiration «Je suis effectivement intéressé, j'ai quelques...comptes à régler avec lui.

\- Ho nous savons.» L'homme claqua des doigts. Et deux de ses hommes s'approchèrent, soutenant un jeune homme lié et bâillonné. «Nous l'avons drogué pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit durant le transfert.»

Suzaku était terriblement pale dans la lumière artificielle. Des bleus marquaient son corps ici et là. Et du sang séché tâchait le kimono qu'il portait. _Tiens ils l'ont forcé à porter des habits japonais?_ Mais ce n'était pas le plus important ici. «Je vais donc l'emmener avec moi.

\- Je doute qu'il vous trahisse encore Zero. Vous lui avons fait comprendre à quel point la trahison était odieuse.»

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Lelouch qui sentit sa bouche s'assécher. _Ils l'ont torturé, ils l'ont puni pour ses actions. Il doit être bien plus blessé qu'il n'en a l'air_. _Est-ce qu'ils l'ont conditionné à m'obéir?_ Il se reprit, serrant les poings dans ses gants mais gardant sa voix parfaitement calme «Je vois. Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau.» Il claqua des doigts et Tamaki et Tohdoh s'approchèrent pour prendre le jeune adolescent blessé du côté des chevaliers noirs, l’entraînant vers le véhicule de leur groupe.

«Nous n'avons formé notre groupe que pour venger la Japon et vous-même Zero.»

Cachant son dégoût car il n'avait jamais (JAMAIS) voulu ça, Lelouch dit «Votre fidélité à votre pays ne sera pas oubliée. Si nous avons besoin de bras supplémentaires, je n'hésiterais pas à contacter vos membres.» Il ne devait pas s'aliéner les japonais ou des groupes de résistances, pas maintenant.

La rencontre avait été loin de ce qu'il imaginait, il avait craint de la violence, un affrontement. Mais il n'y avait eu que de la discussion et des mots un peu trop mielleux. Kallen avait eu quelques bruits de dégoût dans l'oreillette de Lelouch à plusieurs reprises.

_«Ils croient vraiment à ce qu'ils disent?»_

_«Pitié dis moi qu'ils vont payer?!»_

Lelouch s'était promit la même chose: ces gens n’étaient pas ses alliés ou ses amis et il n'hésiterait pas à les jeter en pâture à Britannia, telle une fausse piste ou un appât.

_..Et si son ami était plus blessé qu'il n'avait l'air?_

_Ils allaient vraiment (VRAIMENT) le payer, et encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu_.

Sa résolution s'effrita d'un coup et il prit sa décision, la colère engloutissant son esprit comme une vague: Il allait se servir d'eux avec son geass pour leurs faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Suzaku! Il allait se servit d'eux contre Britannia, pour faire passer un message. _Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le faire._ Son œil le brûla quand son pouvoir se déclencha, comme si sa pupille brûlait sous l'effet de sa rage.

« **Je vous ordonne**...»

* * *

_Douleur._

_Il avait mal partout._

_Ce n'était pas nouveau._

_C'était presque la routine depuis plusieurs semaines..._

Ce qui était différent, c'était la couverture chaude qui recouvrait son corps, et la perfusion dans le creux de son bras. Sa peau était propre et chaude, et il était vêtu d'une longue chemise. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, ses pupilles s'habituant à la luminosité faible de la pièce. Il était dans un lit, dans une pièce chauffée. Il n'avait plus connu une telle chaleur ou un tell confort depuis...tellement longtemps semblait-il....c'était tellement agréable d"avoir un matelas, une couverture et un oreiller. C'était tellement merveilleux de se sentir propre. Même si l'angoisse était toujours dans son cœur, il avait envie de se laisser aller, de se rendormir paisiblement. Cependant il avait un violent mal de tête, et des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne. _Pourquoi ce confort? Où était-il?_ _Il n'était plus dans sa cellule, c'était évident mais...pourquoi était-il_ _dans un lit? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Il se souvenait qu'ILS l'avait piqué avec une seringue et...plus rien?_ Des voix lui parvenaient et il en reconnaissaient plusieurs. Son esprit brouillé par la fièvre l'empêchait de mettre un visage sur ces voix. Il trembla malgré lui, craignant que ces personnes lui fassent du mal.

«Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions?»

La personne qui parlait semblait inquiète, un peu agacée, mais aussi... si familière. Et Suzaku ressentait un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et de culpabilité. Mais aussi de la chaleur et de la joie. Un mal de tête perçant l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage. Mais une impression de sécurité lui parvint, mêlé de honte et de...

«Non. Écoutez Zero, cela vaut mieux sur le long terme»

«Faites-le au plus vite alors.» Fit la voix familière, impatiente, et si proche de l'endroit où il était étendu. «Mieux vaut ne pas tarder. Pour lui d'abord car plus vite cela arrivera, moins il aura à souffrir. Faisons cela maintenant et il n'aura plus qu'à se remettre après ça.»

 _Zero. Zero? C'était celui qu'il avait trahi. A cause de lui, Zero avait été arrêté et le Japon avait souffert pendant des mois. Pourquoi Zero semblait inquiet pour lui alors_? Dans sa brume de fièvre et de panique, Suzaku sentait qu'il oubliait quelque chose de vraiment important, mais il était trop épuisé et apeuré pour y réfléchir pour le moment. Il sentait juste que Zero n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

(pas maintenant)

(pas comme ça)

(même si il avait des raisons de lui en vouloir)

(Zero valait mieux qu'EUX, non?)

La voix inconnu reprit, calmement «Il est sous-alimenté. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre totalement.»

La voix grave répondit «Je vais le prendre dans mes appartements quand vous aurez fini vos soins et je vais m'occuper de lui, il ne pourra pas quitter le lit avant un moment non?»

_Pourquoi Zero prendrait soin de lui? Il ne méritait pas sa pitié ou son pardon._

_Pourquoi Zero lui pardonnerait-il? Il...n'avait aucune raison de le faire non? Parce qu'il l'avait trahi...Parce qu'il l'avait blessé et l'avait privé de Nu.._

_**Lelouch** devait le détester pourtant non?_

Des pas s'approchèrent. Lentement. Et Suzaku ferma rapidement les yeux, le cœur battant, tâchant de ravaler sa peur et ses craintes après ces semaines de cauchemars. Si ils l'avaient mit dans un lit, ce n'était pas pour le réveiller en sursaut non? Alors si il faisait semblant de dormir, peut-être Zero le laisserait en paix? Il était peut-être plus gentil que ses tortionnaire _s?_ (Oui Lelouch valait mieux que ces monstres qui lui avaient fait tellement de mal et...il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas comme ça, non?) Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il sentit alors qu'on le fixait, puis sentit un bruit de cuir (un gant qui était retiré) et une main se posa sur son front. Il gémit faiblement, incapable de retenir un léger mouvement de recul. Avant de se détendre quand aucun coup ne tomba sur lui.

 _C'est vrai,_ _Zero ne lui ferait pas de mal._ _Parce qu'il le servir pour réparer ses tords envers lui et envers le Japon._ _Donc il ne le blesserait pas mais allait l'utiliser pour ses actions._ _Et Suzaku l'acceptait. Il devait réparer ses tords. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux._

_Aider Zero serait sa façon d'être absous de ses crimes non?_

L'autre ignora le fait qu'il ne dormait pas et continua, d'une voix plus calme «Il a encore de la fièvre. Elle est moins élevée, ce que vous lui avez donné fonctionne.

\- Elle devrait baisser dans les heures à venir. Puis je m'occuperais des soins. Allez dormir Zero, je vous appellerais quand ça sera fait.»

Les doigts sur sa peau écartèrent les cheveux collés à la peau. Et une voix (familière) arriva à ses oreilles «Ca va aller. On ne te fera pas de mal! Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux te reposer tranquillement Suzaku. On va s'occuper de toi.»

Sur ces mots qu'il cru totalement, le blessé sentit son esprit sombrer dans le sommeil petit à petit _. Il était en sécurité, Zero ne le blesserait pas...n'est ce pas?_ Lelouch n'était pas un sadique, si il l'avait mit dans un lit, ce n'était pas pour le blesser ensuite. _N'est-ce pas?_ Même si il ne méritait pas cette bonté, il ne méritait pas que son ami d'enfance oublie sa vengeance pour s'occuper de lui. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant que son esprit ne bascule dans l'inconscience.

* * *

«Il a terriblement souffert.» La voix de Lelouch trembla alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

CC leva les yeux de l'écran qui retransmettait les dernières informations «Et encore il n'est pas encore totalement réveillé»

Lelouch lui envoya un regard sombre, avant de se détourner «Je le sais!

\- Et qu'as-tu fait à ces types? Pas que je m'en soucie mais je suis curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si ils étaient tous là mais...tu verras, cela te dévoilerais la surprise si je te le disais non? Tu verras d'ici quelques jours.»

La sorcière immortelle gloussa «Je crois que tu as vraiment aimé leurs faire ce que tu leurs a fait non?»

Il se détourna, poings serrés « Et encore j'ai été trop gentil. J'aurais pu ordonner bien pire. Mais puisqu'ils aimaient tellement Zero, ils vont me servir. Ils vont servir la libration du Japon, tout en étant privé de libre-arbitre!»

Il se souvenait du mouvement de recul de son ami qui faisait semblant de dormir. Il était terrifié d'être touché, même doucement, comme si il n'avait subi aucun contact amical ou doux depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce qui était surement (sans aucun doute) le cas. Et pourtant il était consumé par la fièvre. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait quand il serait conscient?

«Ils l'ont sans doute conditionné à obéir à Zero» signala la plus âgée, se levant et s'étirant longuement. «J'ai déjà vu des choses comme ça dans ma longue vie, surtout durant les guerres, pour convertir les gens à un autre côté ou faire parler les espions.»

Lelouch ne répondit pas, il craignait cela lui aussi. _Se souvenait-il seulement de qui il était?_ Il devrait d'abord le remettre en confiance en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et ne l'utiliserait pas. D'un voix tremblante, il murmura «Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.»

_Il semble s'être calmé quand j'ai parlé._

_Peut-être qu'il m'a reconnu?_

CC croisa les bras «Il doit être d'abord être soigné non? N'aurait-il pas été mieux d'attendre qu'il reprenne des forces?

\- Je laisse les spécialistes gérer la situation. »

Elle hocha la tête «Et pour l’Académie, tu es sûr que personne ne se rendra compte de ton absence? Même si ton cher ami n'est plus dans le camps adverse..

\- J'ai du matériel de chantage envers Villeta. Rolo est de mon côté. Et j'ai utilisé le Geass sur les autres.» Il réfléchit à un plan, un nouveau plan. Il devait trouver une solution efficace qui pourrait lui donner de la liberté sans attirer les soupçons sur lui. «Et Sayoko me remplace pour le moment. il faut que je trouve un plan pour le long terme. Et j'ai quelques idées à ce sujet. Après tout, dès que le gouverneur sera là, on pourra agir.

\- Je pense que tout geste de la part de Lelouch Lamperouge sera suspect aux yeux de ton père.

\- Je crois qu'il sait déjà que c'est moi. Après tout je devais servir d'appât pour te capturer et les gens envoyés pour ce but sont étrangement tous morts. Quelle coïncidence non?» Il eut un petit rire. Son père attendait qu'il commette une erreur mais savait déjà -surement- qu'il s'agissait de lui, même si il n'avait aucune preuve lui indiquant que c'était le cas. Cependant envoyer Nunnally serait pour lui une manière de confirmer les choses et le pousser à la faute. «Si il n'a pas comprit que c'est bien moi, il a de toute façon des doutes. C'est pour cela que je dois les entretenir aussi longtemps que possible.» Il fallait espérer que son père ait plus de doutes que de certitudes.

«Charles devient impatient et va commettre des erreurs.»

_Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle en savait autant sur son père..._

_...Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas._


	4. Réveil

_Lelouch éteignit son ordinateur avec un air dégoûté, se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et baissant les yeux sur Arthur qui était allongé près de lui. «Suzaku a eu raison de te laisser ici l'autre jour. Au moins on peux s'occuper de toi en attendant que...»_

_Qu'il soit retrouvé._

_Qu'il soit sauvé._

_Mais ILS ne le chercheront pas. ILS allaient l'abandonner et puis le remplacer. Britannia était une nation raciste, ILS ne feraient rien pour un ancien numéro, même si ce onze était devenu chevalier des rounds, chevalier des sept. ILS auraient peut-être fait quelque chose pour un britannique mais un onze? ILS n'allaient rien faire. Et ILS se serviraient de sa mort comme d'un prétexte pour une punition sanglante envers tous non-britanniques de la zone 11, ou pour exercer une répression plus brutale, ou un contrôle plus brutale. Mais ILS ne ferait rien pour sauver Suzaku de ces gens. A LEURS yeux, le jeune homme n'en valait pas la peine._

_Lelouch en était douloureusement conscient et ça lui tordait le cœur:Il savait combien son pays pouvait être cruel et injuste. Il était conscient du violent racisme de cette nation conquérante._

_«Je ne sais pas quand tu reverras ton maître» chuchota-t-il à Arthur, lui passant la main sur le dos, tristement. «Je ne sais vraiment pas.»_

_Le chat le fixa de ses yeux brillants, ses oreilles bougeant rapidement. Évidement, il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il eut un miaulement et se recoucha en boule sur le coussin. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas._

_Le jeune homme pesta, croisa les bras en s'appuyant au dossier «Cet idiot. Pourquoi est-il revenu au Japon? Il aurait du savoir qu'il était vraiment détesté ici. Que c'était dangereux/»_

_Pourquoi jouait-il toujours avec le feu? Pourquoi prenait-il toujours des risques? Comme si il pensait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver! Était-il masochiste? Ou bien était-il stupidement inconscient?_

_Il semblait être revenu juste pour le voir. Ca l'avait surpris. Bien sûr ça lui avait fait plaisir de le revoir mais il se demandait pourquoi un chevalier des rounds perdrait son temps à rendre visite à des camarades d'école. Il n'était pas aussi important que sa carrière non? Suzaku avait d'autres choses à faire. Et venir le voir (voir tout le monde à l'académie)? Ca ne valait pas la peine de risquer d'être une cible de haine. C'était si stupide de se mettre en danger comme ça._

_Mais Suzaku faisait souvent des actions irréfléchies non?_

_Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le premier jour, quand il s'était étonné de sa présence si peu de temps après sa promotion, juste quelques semaines après cet événement._

_**«Tu me manquais Lelouch. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. J'ai profité de cette mission dans la zone 11 pour venir te voir.** _

_**\- Je vais très bien. Mais tu sais, tu peux aussi téléphoner plutôt que faire autant de kilomètres.** _

_**\- Je te l'ai dis je suis en mission. J'ai juste du temps donc je pouvais venir à l’académie pendant cette période.** _

_**\- Et tu as accepté cette mission ou tu l'as choisi parce que ça te donnait une excuse pour venir?** _

_**\- Haha tu m'as découvert!» Il se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné. Même si quelque chose semblait faux dans son expression. «J'ai choisi cette mission parmi d'autres.»** _

_**Le jeune britannique leva les yeux au ciel «Sérieusement Suzaku.** _

_**\- Rolo m'a appelé le mois dernier et il m'a dis que tu souffrais d'insomnies et de cauchemars qui te réveillaient très souvent. Je me suis fait du soucis pour...** _

_**Lelouch roula des yeux «Mon frère ne devrait pas révéler mes problèmes de santé. Et ça n'arrive pas toutes les nuits de toute façon.** _

_**\- Lelouch..** _

_**\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.» Il haussa les épaules «Ce n'est pas grand chose, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques problèmes de sommeil que tu dois t'en faire pour moi.»** _

_**Suzaku eut un sourire affectueux, si familier et chaleureux qui faisait battre étrangement son cœur:«C'est en ne me disant rien que tu m'inquiètes.»** _

_**Malgré un mélange d'étranges sentiments dans son cœur, comme si quelque chose se serrait mais qu'il sentait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, Lelouch lui sourit «Si tu reviens chaque fois que j'ai un petit soucis, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec ton supérieur hiérarchique. Ca fait de la distance pour venir dire bonjour.»** _

_**Le jeune japonais rit doucement «Certainement.» Il redevint sérieux, libérant son index de la gueule d'Arthur «Mais si tu as des soucis qui causent tes problèmes de sommeil, et que tu ne veux pas en parler à Rolo, je suis là d'accord? Ce n'est pas une perte de temps de venir te voir, et m'assurer que tu vas bien.»** _

_D'accord il avait aussi une mission mais il aurait DU rester au palais du gouverneur. Il n'aurait pas du venir ici, et pas à pieds, et pas avec tout les groupes anti-Britannia et pro-Zéro. Lelouch s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui, mais son ami avait rejeté ses inquiétudes d'un rire et d'un geste de main, lui promettant que rien de mauvais ne se produirait. Comme si il trouvait drôle qu'il s'inquiète autant pour lui. (Suzaku avait été un peu bizarre durant cette période, chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Lelouch ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avait-il un soucis lui-aussi?)_

_Et ses craintes s'étaient réalisées: Il détestait avoir raison dans ce genre de situation. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir tord, il aurait aimé se tromper. «Il a disparu» Non il n'avait pas disparu. C'était pire que ça. Bien pire. «Il a été capturé par un groupe de gens soutenant Zero.»_

_Des personnes qui le haïssaient._

_Des gens qui allaient lui faire du mal._

_Des criminels qui allaient le tuer._

_Il avait regardé la vidéo de l'annonce des ravisseurs plusieurs fois, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et avait du arrêter, se sentant malade à imaginer ce qui allait arriver à Suzaku. Il avait déjà vomi après la première diffusion, son imagination créant des images précises du pire qui pouvait se produire._

_«Idiot.» Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. «Idiots.» Il ravala ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant et pas comme ça, pas alors que Rolo pouvait le voir._

_Arthur grimpa sur ses genoux, se blottissant contre lui, comme ressentant sa détresse._

_«Je t'avais dis que venir ici était une erreur. Que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me voir. Pas alors que tout le monde te haïssait ici»_

* * *

Lelouch regardait sa tasse de thé fumante. Il se rappelait plus ou moins de cette dernière année, alors qu'il était soumis à cette réécriture de souvenirs. Oui il se souvenait de certains moments mieux que du reste, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa vraie personnalité durant ces périodes-là que le reste du temps.

Il se souvenait aussi de la visite de Suzaku, deux semaines avant sa disparition: Dire qu'il avait été content de voir (ce traître de) Suzaku. Dire qu'il avait été touché qu'il lui dise être venu par inquiétude pour lui. Et d'avoir sentit une étrange chaleur en lui en pensant qu'il était peut-être plus important qu'il ne l'avait pensé pour son ami, qu'il était peut-être même plus important que sa promotion.

«J'étais vraiment stupide» siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le visage dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas (ne voulait pas) blâmer Suzaku maintenant. Ce ne serait pas juste. Mais ça lui faisait mal de penser que tout de qu'avait dit ou prétendu le japonais était probablement faux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en faisait pour lui qu'il était venu. C'était par crainte que ces problèmes de sommeil soit un signe que le lavage de cerveau était en train de se briser.

_**«Ce n'est pas une perte de temps de venir te voir, et m'assurer que tu vas bien»** _

Il ne venait pas parce ce qu'il s'en faisait pour lui et ses problèmes de sommeil, il venait juste vérifier que ça ne cachait pas un retour de ses souvenirs. Qu'il était toujours une gentille petite marionnette qui ne se rappelait pas de Nunnally.

_**«C'est en ne me disant rien que tu m'inquiètes.»** _

Ca faisait mal de réaliser que Suzaku mentait certainement ici. Ces mots cachait en fait quelque chose comme _«Je m'inquiètes parce que je pense que tu puisse me mentir en ne me disant rien, je m'inquiètes à l'idée que tu as peut-être retrouvé la mémoire_ » Oui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa santé mais venait s'assurer qu'il était toujours soumis au lavage de cerveau de son père. Il s'inquiétait d'un possible retour de Zero.

«Ca aurait gâché tes plans hein?»

_Il en avait du culot de prétendre être inquiet pour moi._

_Il osait prétendre d'être concerné pour ma santé._

Quand il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment à ce moment-là, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser ça.

«Peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas totalement? Non..Non...Je ne dois pas penser à ça» Lelouch songea qu'il devait être un peu masochiste lui-aussi. Po _urquoi vouloir tellement croire que celui qui l'avait trahi, et maintenu alors que son père violait son esprit et modifiait sa mémoire, se souciait sincèrement, réellement, de lui?_ Il savait probablement qu'il servait d'appât pour CC, qu'il pourrait être abattu, tué quand il ne servirait plus à rien...et il s'en fichait?

Un rire faible lui échappa et il ignora le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. _Oui Suzaku tu as été vraiment idiot de revenir au Japon si peu de temps après la Rébellion Noire. Quand tant de personnes te détestaient...quand tu avais déjà subis des agressions et une tentative de meurtre._

 _Tu n'aurais pas du._.. _ **me trahir.**_ Il n'aurait pas du lui tourner le dos, il aurait du l'écouter, il aurait du lui demander pour Euphy, mais il n'aurait pas cru la vérité, il n'aurait pas du l'offrir à son père comme ça, il n'aurait pas du demander une promotion en échange de sa capture, d'utiliser comme un moyen de réaliser ses projets égoïstes qui n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver. _ **Pourquoi ça faisait encore si mal?**_

«Lelouch»

Sortant de ses pensées ( _ **ses souvenirs de la période où il était soumit au lavage de cerveau de son père, une période qu'il préférait vraiment oublier maintenant**_ ), le jeune homme se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, rejetant le journal qu'il venait de consulter avant de se perdre dans ses pensées du passé, et celles concernant Suzaku «Nunnally va venir au Japon dans un mois maximum» C'était une bonne nouvelle et il avait quatre semaines pour se préparer à cette arrivée. «On doit être prêt à tout.» Son père risquait de lui tendre un piège. Après tout il avait été prêt à le sacrifier en l'utilisant pour tenter de capturer CC. «Il faudra élaborer un plan de bataille précis. Elle risque d'être entourée de chevaliers des rounds.»

_Au moins pas de Lancelot, et pas de Suzaku. Il aurait un adversaire dangereux en moins. Le jeune japonais était dans un lit sous sa protection, et n'allait donc pas le combattre._

Kallen hocha la tête et déclara «Il doit être désespéré de te coincer ton paternel» tout en s'asseyant face à lui avec son plateau repas alors que CC, chargée de deux boites de pizza allait s'installer sur le canapé.

Lelouch pouffa, se passant la main dans les cheveux «Il se fiche de moi, c'est CC qu'il veut. Je ne suis que l'appât. J'ajouterais même que je suis sacrifiable dans cet objectif. Il ne versera pas une larme si je meurs.

\- Tu en sûr que tu es prêt à l'affronter? Je veux dire, ne sois pas trop sûr de toi! De ce que tu en as dis, et de ce que j'ai vu, il a l'air de se moquer de ses enfants, et aussi d'être complètement fou. Mais c'est un fou qui se sert de sa tête. Les plus dangereux quoi. On ne doit pas hésiter ou il prendra l'avantage.» Elle planta ses couverts dans son repas «Mais je sais que tu peux gagner contre ce vieux croûton sociopathe et raciste.

\- Tu manges avec moi? D'habitude tu manges avec Oghi et...

\- Ca te pose un problème que je mange avec toi?

\- Non mais...ce n'est pas...

\- T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie. Et la sorcière qui parle en énigmes n'est pas un grand réconfort. Elle ne te dis pas tout, donc te mens pas omission et sa voix est plutôt neutre chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. J'ai passé un an avec elle ou presque, je sais qu'elle n'est pas l'interlocuteur le plus agréable quand on a besoin de réconfort.

\- Je pourrais ne rien lui dire du tout» lança la 'sorcière', depuis le divan où elle mangeait une nouvelle pizza (elle ne variait pas vraiment ses menus). Elle se tourna vers Lelouch, qui eut l'ait blasé et se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, et ajouta: «Tu ne demandes pas assez gentiment!»

Zero haussa un sourcil amusé. Il se sentait pourtant très généreux avec elle avec tout l'argent qui était dépensé dans sa nourriture favorite. «Vraiment?»

La pilote pointa sa fourchette vers elle, un sourire en coin sur le visage «Et on pourrait te donner uniquement des pizzas avec de l'ananas.

\- PAS DE CETTE HÉRÉSIE!» glapit la concerné, horrifiée. «C'est horrible! Ce n'est plus de la pizza! Comment peux-tu me faire subir ça après cette (presque) année (entière) passée ensemble Kallen? Je pensais qu'on avait développé quelque chose!»

Zero pouffa en reposant sa tasse de thé. Elles le faisaient sûrement exprès pour lui remonter le moral. Cela était reposant pour lui. Juste un petit peu. En effet, pendant quelques minutes, il n'avait pas pensé à Suzaku et à ce qu'il allait lui dire quand il se réveillerait. Et...maintenant il y pensait à nouveau. Il avait réussi à se changer les idées pendant trois petites minutes. Autant laissez tomber, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Soudain l'autre humaine se redressa, posant ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette «Tu vas vraiment prendre Suzaku dans cette pièce? Et t'occuper de lui?

\- Je pense que je serais plus rassurant.»

Kallen pencha la tête de côté, pensive «Avec Tohdoh il risquerait d'avoir peur ou de s'excuser en boucle. Et Tohdoh ne se sent pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Pour être honnête, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Et il pense que il faudrait attendre un peu pour Kaguya vu l'état de son cousin. Il est possiblement trop traumatisé pour ça.

\- On ne sait pas dans quel état il est en effet. Mais je pense qu'il ne sera pas stable les premiers jours en tout cas.

\- Et donc? Tu ne vas pas retourner à l'école?» Elle se demandait comment il pourrait s'occuper de Suzaku tout en maintenant sa double vie. Sayoko ne pourrait pas faire illusion très longtemps. Elle avait beau être douée, la perfection n'existait pas et elle ne pourrait pas imiter Lelouch de façon parfaite sur tous les détails. «Avoir une doublure pourrait te trahit à un moment. Même si elle est douée.»

Lelouch eut un large sourire. «Ho mais crois moi. Je retournerais à l'école mais j'ai prévu quelque chose.» Il se demandait si cela allait fonctionner mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne devait pas être suspect. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme il le faisait pour le moment. Ca finirait par se retourner contre lui.

_Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution._

_Et rapidement._

«Je vais y retourner bientôt, je récupérerais Arthur et quelques autres affaires. Et je dois parler au père et au grand-père de Milly aussi.»

* * *

_Ils le maintenaient alors qu'ils détruisaient son uniforme le laissant en sous vêtements. Ils refusaient de lui laisser ces habits britanniques. «Tu vas retirer ces fripes répugnantes. Tu ne seras plus jamais l'un d'eux! Tu n'as plus besoin de ça! Tu ne retourneras jamais chez eux._

_\- Tu es un traître mais tu es japonais. Tu as besoin de cours pour t'en rappeler je pense._

_\- Ouais, aussi longtemps que tu seras avec nous, tu auras des vêtements japonais.» Un kimono blanc fut lâché au sol devant ses yeux. «Allez les gars, on lui met ça!»_

_Suzaku lutta, sifflant de rage, mais ne récolta que des coups en échange. Comment pouvait-il être si faible? L'avaient-ils encore drogué? Soudain on lui arracha la broche d'Euphy et il eut un sursaut de révolte, sous les rires de ses tortionnaires «RENDEZ MOI CA! JE VOUS INTERDIS D'Y TOUCHER._

_\- Ho tu y tiens?_

_\- Mais c'est qu'il est prêt à mordre ce petit._

_\- Ca ressemble à un truc de fille._

_\- J'crois que la princesse massacre l'avait dans les cheveux non? Faudrait revoir les vidéos mais..._

_\- Non! Sérieusement? Il garde ça sur lui en mémoire de cette menteuse meurtrière? C'est si répugnant. Il devait vraiment croire qu'il était aimé ou estimé par une telle personne?_

_\- Tu crois qu'il la baisait? Est-ce qu'il serait tombé aussi bas?_

_\- Comment il aurait eu autant de promotions en si peu de temps? Quelqu'un comme lui? Il a forcément ouvert les jambes!_

_\- Il serait donc une vraie...»_

_Suzaku planta ses dents dans la main de cette personne avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Il n'avait rien fait à Euphy. Il avait mérité son titre et il ne l'avait pas gagné en séduisant Euphy! Comment osaient-ils dénigrer sa princesse comme ça? Comment osaient-ils le comparer à une prostituée? Quelqu'un qui couchait avec des supérieurs pour avoir des promotions?_

_«Aie! Sale petit merde!_

_\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! Rendez moi cette broche. Ne posez pas vos sales pattes dessus!» C'était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle. Il avait aussi la plume mais elle était dans sa chambre au palais du gouverneur. Donc loin de lui._

_Celui qui tenait l'objet ' haussa un sourcil, amusé. «Ho tu y tiens donc hein?» Son rictus était terrifiant et emplis de mépris. «Dans ce cas, dis adieu à cet objet. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'elle de façon positive!! Elle a tué beaucoup de japonais, TON peuple.»_

_Et Suzaku ne put que regarder son souvenir d'Euphy être brisé avant que les pièces ne soient brûlées. Et il fut laissé seul dans la cellule, vêtu du kimono qui avait été mit de force sur lui, avec les cendres de son précieux souvenir._

_Ce n'était que la première chose qu'ils feraient pour le blesser. Et il se jura qu'il ne leurs donnerait pas le plaisir de céder._

_Il se jura également de ne pas pleurer. Il ne leurs donnerait pas ce plaisir non plus._

_Il se jura enfin qu'ils paieraient pour avoir détruit cet objet si important pour lui._

* * *

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, gémissant de douleur. Une de ses jambes étaient plâtrée. Et il avait du mal à bouger.

Un plâtre? Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Mais ILS ne le soignaient jamais. Ils lui avaient juste mis des petites attelles quand ils lui avaient brisés les jambes (parce qu'il avait obéit et fait ce qu'ils disaient). Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais mit dans un lit et ne lui avait fait jamais donné de médicaments excepté cette drogue qui l'avait endormi. Et peut-être quelque chose contre la fièvre une fois ou deux. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer après tout..

_...pas tout de suite._

«Où...» Il se tût rapidement, son cœur coulant dans sa poitrine. _Il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui._ Il écouta, retenant son souffle mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Il ne devait plus avoir de fièvre. _Donc ils l'avaient encore forcé prendre ce médicament pour l'empêcher de mourir?_ L'ordre de Zero...de Lelouch l'aurait forcé à survire. _Mais est-ce que ça marchait dans le cas d'une maladie?_ Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience. Et il préférait ne pas le faire. Il était si fatigué, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder autour de lui, respirant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Cette pièce était propre, et le lit était chaud et doux aussi. Étrange. Ils ne l'avaient jamais sortit de cette cellule, même quand il était trop blessé: Ils le soignaient assez pour qu'il ne meure pas et le renvoyait dans la pièce sombre où il avait vécu ces dernières semaines.

Il réfléchit. Ils l'avaient encore drogué, ça il s'en souvenait. Mais après? Le vide. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Sauf...Qu'il était dans ce lit. Il réfléchit et son esprit se rappela alors qu'il avait entendu la voix de Zero. La peur lui glaça le ventre.

_**Zero.** _

Est-ce que c'était Lelouch? _**Oui .**_ Parce que Zero se ficherait de lui autrement. Ou alors il ne l'aurait pas aussi bien traité. Il aurait fait de lui un prisonnier, et il se serait vengé puisqu'il prétendait être le même Zero (l'était-il? Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des paroles de ses tortionnaires à ce sujet) et que Suzaku Kururugi l'avait arrêté des mois plus tôt. Donc un Zero qui n'était pas Lelouch n'avait aucune raison de bien le traiter. Mais, d'un autre côté, le 'vrai' Lelouch n'avait aucune raison de le sauver ou de se soucier de lui non plus non? Et si il était Zero, c'est qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire...donc qu'il le haïssait et qu'il n'allait pas se fatiguer à le sauver. Pourquoi se fatiguerait-il à l'aider? Pourquoi voudrait-il aider celui qui l'avait trahi et était complice de son lavage de cerveau. De celui qui lui avait menti et l'avait tenu loin de sa sœur, par vengeance mesquine et parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre?

Sa gorge se serra à cette idée. La pensée que Lelouch le détestait lui faisait mal. _Pourquoi?_ Souffla sa conscience. _C'est de ta faute! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. TU lui as fait du mal. TU l'as trahi. Tu te souviens de son cri quand son père a réécrit son esprit et a effacé les souvenirs de sa soeur? Tu te souviens des larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il était inconscient?_

Oui et ça le torturait. Ca l'avait torturé pendant des semaines, le réveillant la nuit, lui donnant parfois la nausée, malgré ses tentatives de se dire que Lelouch l'avait mérité (méprisable, il était si méprisable). Il avait eu du mal à se regarder dans le miroir pendant des jours, ne voyant qu'un chevalier raté (qui n'avait pas pu protéger sa princesse), ne voyant qu'un traître (qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille, à son pays et qui avait vendu son meilleur ami).

Il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il deviendrait chevalier des uns et demanderait le Japon. Qu'il pourrait changer les choses. Que ça en valait la peine. Qu'il pourrait peut-être protéger Lelouch de son père quand ça arriverait (parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet homme cruel le touche encore une fois).

 _Ca en valait la peine. Et il le méritait. Un jour je.. **.**_ Un jour il quoi? Rien que ces mots prouvaient ses remords. Il savait qu'il regrettait mais que c'était trop tard. Une fois qu'il avait livré Lelouch à son père, une fois qu'il portait cet uniforme blanc, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière...ou il perdrait tout et tout ce qu'il avait fait et sacrifié, toutes ses actions n'auraient servi à rien.

**_((ILS avaient raison, il n'était qu'un traître répugnant, un lâche, un être incapable d'assumer ses choix et ses responsabilités._ **

**_Un être minable et mesquin qui ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une promotion._ **

**_Chevalier des Un? Qui nommerait quelqu'un comme lui chevalier des un?_ **

**_Il n'était qu'un chevalier raté, un traître, un minable, un onze, un... ))_ **

_Mais il était toujours torturé par ses souvenirs, hier comme aujourd'hui, et comme il le serait demain et pour longtemps, par sa conscience qui n_ e le laissait pas (ne le laisserait jamais) profiter de sa promotion ou de sa nouvelle vie (qu'il ne méritait pas, quand il avait échoué comme chevalier et comme ami). Qui ne le laissait pas être heureux (de toute façon il ne le méritait pas, comment pouvait-il envisager le bonheur quand Nunnally en était privée, que Lelouch était devenu une marionnette de son père et que Euphy était morte?).

Il se souvenait de ces étranges appels à l'aide (de cette main tendue vers lui) quand Lelouch était Julius Kingsley? Quand il le laissait être la marionnette de son père, le voyant faire des choses cruelles qu'il n'aurait jamais faite sans ça? Il te souvenait de sa demande (de sa supplication) qu'il le tue dans cette cellule. Il s'en était tellement voulu à ce moment là, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Et pourtant il l'avait amené à son père encore une fois, même si il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'avait laissé subir un nouveau lavage de cerveau alors qu'il haïssait cette idée du plus profond de son cœur _._ _C'était vrai. Il avait promis à ce Lelouch brisé, dans cette cellule en Euro-Britannia, qu'ils iraient chercher Nunnally ensemble. Il l'avait laissé se blottir contre lui et s'endormir contre son épaule, lui permettant d'avoir ce réconfort dont il semblait avoir tellement besoin._ Tout ça pour laisser Rolo et d'autres soldats les ramener à Pendragon, à l'empereur quelques heures plus tard.

 _Minable._ _Méprisable._ Il avait accepté de lui prodiguer un peu de bonté, pour le faire souffrir à nouveau après ça. Il avait ignoré cette (petite) main attrapant timidement sa manche quand ces soldats de Britannia les avaient entouré. Il s'était dégagé pour ne pas paraître suspects aux yeux de cet enfant, de Rolo. _Oui, malgré tout ça, il l'avait ramené à son père, malgré sa tristesse, sa haine de soi et ses remords._ Il s'était détourné, ignorant sa nausée, quand il avait entendu CE cri de souffrance quand la mémoire du prince déchu avait été réécrite une nouvelle fois. Il s'était détesté d'avoir ressenti du soulagement en apprenant que Lelouch serait à nouveau Lelouch mais dans une version soumise à Britannia. Un Lelouch qui n'avait pas de sœur et qui n'était pas un prince. Il s'était encore plus détesté quand il avait souri à Nunnally et lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas où était son frère. _Comment avait-il pu penser, même un court instant, que ça serait pour le mieux? Quand ce Lelouch n'était qu'une coquille vide par rapport à ce qu'il était avant?_ Il s'était tellement persuadé que Lelouch avait tué Euphy sans remords, que rien ne comptait pour lui, avait cru cet étrange V.V...qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé une autre version, qu'il avait ignoré son propre cœur, ses propres sentiments. 

_Il était vraiment une personne méprisable qui ne savait que faire souffrir les gens. ILS avaient raison, il était un traître, un menteur, un hypocrite et il ne méritait pas le pardon ou la pitié. Il était...un monstre._

_La princesse mass...Euphemia devait le haïr de là où elle se trouvait. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas protéger, parce qu'elle était morte à cause de son incapacité à la protéger._

_Sur son lit de mort, elle avait toujours refusé de dévoiler l'identité de Zero...Elle devait le savoir. Après tout Lelouch avait besoin d'un contact VISUEL. Donc il n'avait pas son casque quand il avait utilisé son geass? Elle SAVAIT et elle ne lui avait pas dit._ _Donc elle ne voulait PAS! qu'il ne sache._ _Elle ne voulait PAS qu'il fasse du mal à Lelouch. Elle ne voulait pas que Lelouch se retrouve entre les griffes de son père (elle lui avait dit une fois combien son frère avait peur de l'empereur)._ _Et il avait dénié cette décision. Il avait fait du mal à ce frère qu'elle aimait tant (MAIS IL L'A TUE. Mais elle tuait tellement de japonais et ne serait pas arrêté. Mais c'est de SA faute, il a utilisé son Geass sur elle. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait...Non il ne supporterait pas que ça soit le cas, il se détestait déjà tellement...)_

_Elle devait le maudire depuis là où elle était. De tout son être. Elle devait le détester si elle le regardait de là où elle se trouvait maintenant._

_Il n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler Euphy (ILS lui avaient interdit) ou de penser à elle avait affection._

Peut-être que Lelouch attendait qu'il se remette pour le punir, le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour sa cruauté à son égard, pour...? Suzaku savait qu'il le mériterait. Quoique que Zero, ou Lelouch si c'était lui fasse. Parce qu'il était un traître et un ingrat. Lelouch était devenu Zero pour le sauver (sa main touchant doucement son cou meurtri et la colère dans sa voix quand il avait dit que le collier avait été trafiqué pour être plus puissant) et lui...en retour....

 _Non Non. Arrête de penser comme ça._ Tenta-t-il se se convaincre, épuisé. _ILS ont raison, je suis un traître, un minable et un monstre. Je suis un ingrat. Zero aura raison de me punir._

Il tenta de chasser ses souvenirs, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre et qu'il était guérit et qu'il n'était plus malmené, sa mémoire le torturait en lui faisant revivre ces événements. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui, incapable de stopper ce souvenir cruel.

* * *

_«DEBOUT»_

_Un coup violent au ventre et de l'eau glacé lancée sur lui le réveillèrent brutalement. La surprise se dissipa alors qu'il regardait ses tortionnaires. Il déglutit, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, sachant qu'il serait frappé encore une fois si il s'endormait encore. C'était si dur de rester éveillé, il était tellement épuisé._

_L'un d'eux lui posa un pied sur la poitrine, appuyant sur ses côtes «Est-ce qu'on t'a dis que tu pouvais dormir?»_

_Il eut un gémissement, l'épuisement alourdissant son corps. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux. «Laissez moi me reposer. J'ai besoin de dormir! Laissez-moi..» Sa voix se brisa, il avait même du mal à parler ou à réfléchir, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. «Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_

_\- Tu sais ce qu'on veut en échange.»_

_«Non!» Il ne dirait pas ces choses horribles envers Euphy! Pas comme ça et pas maintenant! «Je ne dirais rien!»_

_Mais ils ne le laissèrent pas en paix, le harcelant encore et encore «Dis que la princesse massacre méritait ce qui lui ait arrivé!_

_\- Ou dis que Zero a eu raison.»_

_Ils se moquaient de lui, ils voulaient juste briser ses défenses. Ils voulaient le faire céder à tout et n'importe quoi pour l'affaiblir autant que possible. Si il cédait la dessus...en échange de quelques heures de sommeil, alors il pourrait céder sur tout pour d'autres heures, ou pour plus de nourriture, ou pour des soins. Ce serait le début d'un cercle vicieux._

_«Allez sale traître, dis juste que Zero a eut raison, si tu es trop pathétique et trop soumis à Britannia pour dire du mal de la princesse massacre. Dis nous juste que Zero a eu raison de la tuer et on te laisse faire dormir._

_\- Quelle lavette. Est-ce qu'il va encore se mettre à pleurer?_

_\- Pitoyable traître incapable d'assumer ses actions dégoûtantes._

_\- Il est trop stupide pour comprendre que tout le monde l'utilisait, même cette meurtrière de princesse._

_\- Elle n'était pas....» Il se dressa sur ses genoux mais un vertige, causé par l'épuisement, le fit s’écrouler au sol, sous les rires de ses tortionnaires. Il était si fatigué, si fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser sombrer. Même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Il était privé de sommeil depuis...depuis combien de temps? Il gémit, épuisé, abandonnant la lutte «Pitié, laissez moi dormir._

_\- Dis le.» Son tortionnaire eut un sourire mauvais et cruel. «Dis le et on te laisse tranquille pour les douze prochaines heures, tu pourrais dormir autant que tu veux dans ce délai. On te donnera même du thé.»_

_A l'idée de boire quelque chose de chaud pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, sa bouche s'assécha. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu un thé? Et l'idée de pouvoir dormir pendant aussi longtemps? Il pouvait bien dire ces mots non? Ce n'était que des mots et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il les pensait non? Mais même les dire semblait être une trahison. Mais ils ne le laisseraient pas dormir avant qu'il ne cède. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça serait dans quelques heures...il le sentait. Il était trop proche de craquer, il était trop fatigué._

_Lutter ne servirait à rien._

_Il savait qu'il craquerait à un moment ou à un autre._

_Le besoin de dormir était plus fort que sa volonté._

_«Ze...Zero a eu raison.» balbutia-t-il, se sentant horrible pour dire ces mots, pour trahir la mémoire de sa princesse en les disant, en disant que Zero avait eu raison de la tuer. «...Il a eu raison de..._

_\- De?_

_\- De la tuer...» Il avait la nausée et se sentait terriblement coupable ( **ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas** , s'ordonna-t-il) mais l'idée de dormir était trop séduisante. Peut-être que dire juste ces mots...peut-être que ça ne serait pas grave non? Euphy ne lui en voudrait pas de dire ça si c'était la seule possibilité pour lui de dormir non? Et il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il espéra que ça serait assez pour le moment, il se détestait déjà suffisamment pour les jours à venir._

_Une main se posa sur sa tête et la tapota. «Bon garçon, tu vois quand tu veux?»_

_Il lutta contre l'envie de reculer, craignant d'être puni si il le faisait, il ne voulait pas que ses paroles ne servent à rien. Pas après qu'il ait été forcé de dire que Zero avait eu raison de tuer Euphy. Il se sentirait trop coupable si ça n'avait servi à rien et si il n'était pas autorisé à se reposer._

_«Bien, tu peux dormir autant que tu veux. On reviens dans 12 heures avec ton thé. Après, le boss voudra te parler.»_

_Quand ils sortirent, la tension se relâcha dans son corps, et l'épuisement eut raison de lui. Il fut incapable de regretter ses mots alors qu'il était enfin autorisé à sombrer dans le sommeil._

_Il avait trop besoin de dormir._

* * *

Il tournait le dos à la porte, donc il sursauta en l'entendant s'ouvrir et en percevant des voix. _**Ca y est**_. Des gens étaient là et allaient...est-ce qu'ils allaient le blesser encore une fois? La peur l'engloutit comme une vague. Il méritait d'être puni, il le savait, surtout par Zéro (par Lelouch?) mais pas maintenant, il avait trop mal et était si épuisé. _Il accepterait tout mais pitié, pas maintenant._

«Suzaku?» La personne se rapprochait lentement, avant de s'immobiliser près du lit. «Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?»

Il déglutit. _**Cette voix.**_ Pourquoi était-il si gentil? Il ne le méritait pas. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur le matelas près de lui. Ce n'était pas un geste brusque. Au contraire. Mais il se recroquevilla à cette proximité. _Une fausse gentillesse avant un coup?_ Est-ce que Zero serait aussi cruel et sadique? Il avait raison de lui en vouloir et de le punir, mais allait-il être pire que ses tortionnaires?

«Calme toi.»

 _Pardon Zero pardon pardon pardon. Je suis désolé Lelouch si c'est toi. Je suis une horrible personne et un immonde traître. Ne me fais pas de mal. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Et si tu es Lelouch pardon pitié pardon je suis le pire ami qui soit, punis moi mais ne me fais pas le coup de la fausse compassion même si je le mérite, pitié._ Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon de terreur dans son esprit, il eut un frisson d'angoisse. Ses yeux verts le brûlaient, et il lutta faiblement pour ne pas pleurer (c'était toujours **pire** quand il pleurait. **Ils** étaient encore plus horribles quand ça arrivait, et **ils** le rabaissaient encore plu **s.** ) mais sentait qu'il perdait la partie tant sa panique était grande à cette instant. «Ne...

\- Quoi?

\- Pitié. Ne me fais pas de mal. Pas encore.» Il se sentait pitoyable à supplier mais parfois ça marchait avec eux. _**Si il était obéissant**_ «Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tout ce que tu voudras Zero.»

L'autre eut mouvement de recul, et il prit une grande inspiration. Ses poings tremblèrent, comme si il luttait contre une vague de pure colère. Puis il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule frêle du blessé qui sursauta et se figea, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui «Personne ne te blesseras. Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets!»

 _Personne._ se promit Lelouch, ravalant sa colère pour ne pas faire peur à son ami. _Je ne laisserais personne te faire encore du mal._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Etreinte

Suzaku ne parlait presque pas, le suivant des yeux avec inquiétude, crispé comme si il attendait une sentence. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le jeune japonais triturait sa couverture, ses doigts tremblants contre le tissu doux et chaud. De son côté, Zero lisait le rapport du médecins des chevaliers noirs. Il réprimait sa rage en voyant la liste des sévices qui avaient été fait à son ami.

«Comment te sens-tu?» La voix était douce, chaleureuse, et pleine d'inquiétude. «Est-ce que tu as encore mal? Ou que tu te sens mal?»

Le blessé sursauta quand la voix, modifiée par le casque, s'adressa à lui. Il regarda la visière sombre et se lécha les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura, d'une petite voix soumise, baissant les yeux rapidement comme si il n'osait pas soutenir le regard (qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir) «Mieux Zero. Je n'ai presque plus mal.» _Il ne devait surtout pas le contrarier._ L'autre était certainement plus humain que ses tortionnaires mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre en colère.

Lelouch soupira. Suzaku ne parlait presque pas et était avare de mots. Au début il le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal mais maintenant? Docile et obéissant, il répondait aux questions, d'une voix douce et respectueuse, sans oser croiser son regard. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre.

«D'accord. N'hésite pas à le dire si tu souffres d'accord?

\- Oui» Suzaku se lécha les lèvres. Et regarda son nouveau geôlier avec hésitation avant d'oser demander «Combien....de temps?

\- Tu as été malade et plus ou moins inconscient pendant presque 10 jours.

\- Non. Depuis que j'ai...

\- Que tu as été capturé par ces horribles personnes?» Lelouch soupira, cherchant comment l'annoncer avant de dire, d'une voix douce «Cinq mois. Tu as été capturé trois mois avant mon retour. Je t'ai récupéré deux mois après ma réapparition.»

**Cinq mois.**

Suzaku sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Une sensation glaciale se referma sur lui. «...Tant de temps?» Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas avoir été si long. Ca lui avait même paru plus long. Cinq mois. Il avait souffert autant de temps parce que des gens le détestaient. Parce que tout le Japon le détestait.

 **20 semaines**.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement, comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Pas autant de temps. Il avait été torturé pendant tellement de jours. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça avait duré aussi longtemps. C'était trop horrible à imaginer. C'était trop à accepter. «Ils...Je..»

**Plus ou moins 140 jours.**

La panique enfla en lui. Il avait été horriblement torturé pendant presque une demi-année. Il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir survécu. _Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, mais comment avait-il pu survivre à toutes ces tortures?_ Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il se mit à trembler alors que sa respiration s'accéléra. «Comment ai-je tenu si longtemps? Cinq mois!» Il eut un sanglot qu'il ravala pour ne pas pleurer devant l'autre jeune homme.

Lelouch sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas l’attitude que son ami devait avoir. Il était si fier avant ( _même si il avait tellement trahi)_ même si ça le blessait qu'on le juge. Un peu. Et son ami en voulait à Zero. ( _n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il l'avait vendu à son père_?). Il ne pouvait pas lui être aussi soumit. ( _qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avait fait_?). Le chef des chevaliers noirs s'approcha, et tendit la main pour poser doucement la main sur l'épaule du japonais «Tu vas venir vivre dans mes appartements. Je veux te surveiller pendant ta convalescence. Tu y seras tranquille et personne n'y entre sans ma permission. Personne ne te dérangera pendant que tu guériras de tes blessures.» _Et il serait en paix alors qu'il se relevait de son traumatisme. C'était une autre raison derrière la raison de Lelouch de l'avoir prit dans sa zone de confort._

Suzaku déglutit et se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure «D'accord.» balbutia-t-il, luttant contre la peur de plus en plus forte qui enflait en lui. _Ca y était, Zero allait maintenant diriger sa vie: L'utiliser corps et âme. Mais c'était normal: c'était sa punition: Servir Zero jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour réparer les tords qu'il avait causé au Japon._

A la jonction entre l'épaule et du cou, Lelouch remarqua une trace rouge. Une marque de fouet. Suzaku avait été fouetté à plusieurs de reprises, recevant une vraie pluie de coups. Une torture qui aurait pu le tuer. Il demanda doucement, faisant attention à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque:«Tes jambes te font encore mal?»

Les yeux verts se firent distants et craintifs «Je méritais ça Zero. Je mérites d'avoir mal. Merci d'avoir la bonté de me soigner.» dit-il d'une voix vide. _Il semblait réciter une leçon apprise par cœur_. C'était probablement le cas.

Lelouch eut la nausée et recula. «Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Mais..

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça!

\- ...D...D'accord.»

Peu rassuré par une acceptation si rapide, Lelouch continua: «Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier non plus. Tu ne peux pas refuser de t'alimenter! Tu as été privé de nourriture pendant assez longtemps.

\- Je..

\- Tu dois manger ou tu ne te remettra pas. Si tu veux, je te préparerais ton plat préféré ou n'importe quel autre plat dont tu auras envie.»

Si Zero voulait qu'il s'alimente normalement et se montrait aussi gentil au point d'être prêt à cuisiner pour lui, alors il mangerait normalement. Il sentit un léger soulagement à l'idée que l'homme qu'il devait servir lui permettre ça. C'était une souffrance de moins à gérer. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si terrible? Mais...si il proposait de cuisiner....alors ça voulait dire que «Tu...

\- Suzaku. Je pense que je vais être honnête avec toi. Vu la situation, tu mérite que je le sois.

-...Oui? Que...»

L'homme masqué regarda la porte (il savait que Kallen la gardait) et prit sa décision. Personne ne saurait: il n'y avait pas de caméra dans cette pièce et l'unique porte était surveillée par une alliée qui connaissait la vérité sur son identité. Il leva les mains pour retirer son masque, figeant net le blessé qui le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable. Les yeux verts s’écarquillèrent à la vision de son ami d'enfance face à lui. C'était ce qu'il espérait, au plus profond de lui. Pour se faire pardonner, que ça soit Lelouch était bien mieux.

«Je te le promets. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là»

 _Pourquoi? Après le mal que je t'ai fais? Après que je t'ai trahi? Après que je t'ai vendu pour une promotion?_ Suzaku prit une grande inspiration «Tu devrais me détester.

\- Je t'en veux.»

 _Ca faisait mal._ Il se crispa et ferma les yeux, attendant un coup, un mot cruel, n'importe quoi de la part de celui qu'il avait tant blessé. _S'il te plaît, que ça soit rapide...que ça ne dure pas_...

«Mais je ne peux plus être en colère contre toi maintenant, pas après ce que ces monstres t'ont fait.

\- Pourquoi?»

_L'incrédulité du japonais était douloureuse à voir._

Lelouch sourit faiblement «Des mots ne suffiraient pas à te convaincre n'est-ce pas? Alors laisses moi te le prouver par des actes. Je te promets que je te protégerais. Tu ne souffrirais plus.

\- ...» Il hocha docilement la tête. Après tout il avait à servir Zero pour se faire pardonner. Si c'était Lelouch c'était encore mieux. Il pourrait ainsi payer ce qu'il avait fait à son ami. «Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.»

* * *

_«Dis-le»_

_Il serra les dents. Non. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne supplierait pas. C'était hors de question. Il voulait résister aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas supplier._

_Le fouet entailla sa peau pour la...Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de coups, jusque que sa peau le brûlait et que du sang chaud coulait sur sa peau, sur ses jambes. Des tâches vermeilles souillaient le sol. Il gémit, sa vision se teintant de rouge. Il avait tellement mal à ce moment._

_«Stop.» s'exclama une nouvelle voix «On ne veut pas le tuer...et je veux lui parler.»_

_Les coups stoppèrent et Suzaku ouvrit faiblement les yeux, relevant la tête avec difficulté, luttant contre la brume de souffrance dans laquelle son esprit était noyé. Il ne sentait même plus ses bras, attachés au dessus de sa tête, si tendus qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds. Il haleta, tâchant de rester immobile car cela faisait moins mal._

_«Alors petite merde?» siffla l'homme face à lui, son visage floue dans la vision du captif._

_Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on plus appelé par son nom? Suzaku gémit, son dos à vif. Sa mémoire lui rappela ce qu'ILS voulaient exactement. Il garda le silence, fixant son tortionnaire dans les yeux. «Non» siffla-t-il, sa voix rauque et éraillé. «Je ne...dirais rien» Une toux sèche lui déchira la gorge._

_Une claque lui frappa le visage, projetant son visage vers la gauche «...Parle!»_

_Un filet de sang coula de sa narine, et un autre de sa lèvre inférieure, sonné par le coup «Non.» Il ne céderait pas. Il voulait résister. Même un peu. Il avait déjà tellement cédé à leurs cruautés. Et il ne voulait pas supplier davantage. Il ne voulait rien donner de plus. «Alors es-tu prêt à 20 coups de plus?»_

_**Non non pas plus** , il ne sentait déjà plus son dos, et il saignait déjà beaucoup. «Non.» gémit-il avant de pouvoir se contrôler. «Non, pitié» Il ne voulait pas supplier mais ça lui avait échappé._

_Son tortionnaire semblait s'amuser «Alors?» L'autre enroula nonchalamment son fouet, le secouant pour chasser les gouttes écarlates qui le salissaient «Quelques mots ou je continue?»_

_Il pouvait peut-être le dire? Et alors il n'aurait plus de coups de fouet. Non, il avait tellement (TELLEMENT) cédé. Il avait déjà baissé la tête et dit des choses qu'ILS voulaient qu'il dise. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. «Je suis un immonde traître. Je ne mérite pas le pardon.» Des images de ce qu'il avait fait percèrent son esprit brouillé. Il était une mauvaise personne. Il était un traître. Il était un assassin. Il était un menteur. Il était un ami horrible. Il trembla quand une main tapota sa tête, se détestant pour ressentir un certain soulagement à avoir contenté cette brute. «Je...Je dois offrir ma vie à Zero pour payer mes crimes»_

_Pitié ça suffisait._

_Il ne savait même pas combien de fois ils l'avaient forcé à dire ça, encore et encore. Au début il ne s'en souciait pas et les disait juste pour avoir la paix mais à force de le répéter, encore plus quand son esprit était affaibli (en plus d'être déjà torturé de culpabilité), il commençait à y croire. Petit à petit, sa volonté se brisait._

_«Ma vie appartient à Zero»_

* * *

Quand Suzaku se réveilla encore, il n'était plus dans la même pièce qu'avant mais dans une salle plus personnalisé. Les quartiers de Zero. Tout était calme. Tout était silencieux. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Lelouch n'était pas encore là. Il n'avait pas à le confronter.

_Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner juste parce qu'il avait été puni?_

_Et il méritait d'être puni!_

Il avait offert sa vie à Zero, et celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire. Que devait-il faire pour se faire pardonner alors? Obéir à Lelouch. Le servir corps et âme jusqu'à la fin était la seule solution. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand le soulagement l'envahit. _Oui. Lelouch lui pardonnerait quand il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait._ Il l'aiderait à libérer le Japon, l'aiderait à retrouver sa sœur, l'aiderait à tuer l'empereur, le mettrait sur le trône et serait son chevalier jusqu'à sa mort. Et alors ses crimes seraient pardonnés.

 _Oui c'était la meilleure solution._ Si Lelouch lui pardonnait, peut-être est-ce que ce serait pour le mieux non? Si Lelouch lui pardonnait, Zero lui pardonnait. Et il le servirait pour libérer le Japon. Il le servirait pour détruire Britannia et faire un monde meilleur!

_Ce serait parfait._

_ILS avaient raison._

_Il servirait à Zero en combattant pour lui._

_Il libérerait son pays en obéissant à ses ordres._

_Et il rendrait Nunnally à Lelouch!_

Il s'assit dans le lit, grimaçant en voyant les plâtres sur ses jambes et les bandages sur son corps ici et là. Il lutta pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Sa peau humide de sueur collait sa chemise à son corps. Mais il se sentait bien mieux que ces derniers mois (cinq mois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que son calvaire avait été si long), alors que ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'il était avec Zero. Ca voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas encore blessé non?

Alors peut-être...Peut-être que Lelouch ne se fâcherait pas si il lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé avec la SAZ? Après tout Lelouch le traitait bien alors qu'il l'avait trahi et blessé. Alors il n'aurait pas fait de mal à sa sœur non? C'était peut-être un accident? Après tout, il devait lui demander, il avait cru un inconnu alors il devait demander la vérité maintenant. Et tout dire sur cet étrange enfant aux longs cheveux pour rattraper son crime de trahison.

Il gémit. Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il se crispa quand il entendit des voix alors que des gens passaient devant la porte mais personne ne rentra. Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

_Tout allait bien._

_Il ne devait pas avoir peur._

_C'était fini:_ _ILS n'étaient plus là_.

«Suzaku?»

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et cette voix. Mais il souffla de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Zero. Une figure familière. Son sauveur. Son protecteur qui lui avait promit de ne pas le blesser.

_Calme-toi._

_Calme toi._

Le bruit de verrouillage de la porte le fit hausser les sourcils, avant qu'il ne comprenne en voyant l'individu masqué retirer son masque. Ses cheveux sombres tombèrent sur ses épaules et ses yeux violets se tournèrent vers le blessé. «Bien dormi?»

Ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que quand ils étaient petits, à cette époque il avait aussi été fasciné par leur couleur et la lumière dans ces pupilles. Réalisant où le menaient ses pensées (comment osait-il songer à ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait?) il balbutia «Oui. Merci Lelouch.» Il espéra que la sensation chaude sur ses joues ne les colorent pas de manière trop brutale. _Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant?_ Il était vraiment idiot. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers Lelouch.

Le Britannique sourit, avec douceur et chaleur. «Tant mieux, tu as l'air plus reposé que la dernière fois. Continue à ne pas forcer d'accord?

\- Oui.» Il était perturbé par cette bonté, par cette chaleur, par cette tendresse. Quand il ne le méritait vraiment pas de sa part. Pourquoi était-il si gentil, si prévenant, avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait?«Lelouch...

\- Oui?

\- P...Pardon. Je...» Il hésita, effrayé à l'idée de mettre la seule personne lui ayant témoigné de la bonté en colère «Pourquoi?

\- Hum?» Lelouch posa, sur une petite table près du lit, un plateau avec un petit déjeuner léger mais assez nourrissant pour son corps. Assez léger pour son estomac malmené par ces semaines de captivité mais contenant tout ce dont son corps avait actuellement besoin.

 _C'était un repas japonais._ Son ami avait prit la peine de lui préparer quelque chose de typique de chez lui, qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années. Il prenait la peine de le prendre dans sa chambre pour le protéger, veiller sur lui et l'aider à récupérer. _Pourquoi faisait-il ça quand il ne le méritait pas?_ «T...Après ce que je t'ai fais, tu devrais me détester.

\- Tu me l'as déjà demandé Suzaku. Je pense que si nous nous étions revu sans ce qui t'es arrivé, si tu étais toujours chevalier des sept...Je pense que je t'en voudrais réellement, que je te détesterais sûrement.» Il posa la main sur celle, tremblante, du japonais «Mais quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, tu avais disparu, tu étais déclaré mort et Britannia t'avait déjà remplacé. J'ai vu la vidéo où ils annonçaient...» Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, ne voulant pas penser à ces semaines à se questionner encore et encore, à lutter contre l'idée que Suzaku était probablement mort «...ta capture et ton exécution prochaine.

\- ...» Il s'en souvenait. La lumière éblouissante sur son visage, les coups et les mots cruels, la camera pointée sur son visage tuméfié, la froideur de l'arme sur sa peau. Toutes ces horreurs qu'ILS avaient dite. Des choses qui s'étaient révélées parfaitement exact. Il était ce qu'ils disaient et comme ils l'avaient affirmé, personne ne s'était soucié de lui (sauf Zero, sauf Lelouch...sinon il ne prendrait pas soin de lui maintenant non?) jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ici.

Il avait du mal à croire à certaines choses :«Tu étais inquiet...pour moi?»

\- Suzaku. Pendant deux mois, j'ai cherché des informations. J'ai demandé à Kallen de faire des recherches de son côtés. Et on les a finalement trouvé, ils nous ont contacté.

\- Pour me donner?

\- Oui.» Il garda la main de Suzaku dans la sienne, lui donnant une douce pression du pouce contre sa paume «Mais je me suis occupé d'eux, ils ne te feront pas jamais de mal et tu ne les reverras jamais en personne. Leur punition sera à hauteur de leur crime envers toi.» Il ravala ce qu'il voulait dire d'autre. _Quand je t'ai vu, blessé, lié et inconscient, j'étais tellement en colère, je voulais les tuer douloureusement, utiliser mon pouvoir pour qu'ils se fassent tuer horriblement. J'étais soulagé de te savoir vivant mais effrayé de découvrir ton état mental_. Il sourit doucement à son ami, se penchant un peu plus vers lui. «Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Je me fiche que...

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je t'ai fais du mal. Je ne mérite pas que tu...

\- Tu es vivant Suzaku.» La voix de Lelouch trembla et il croisa deux yeux verts perplexes. «Je croyais que tu étais...j'avais peur que tu sois...» Il ne savait pas trouver ses mots, sa voix se brisant d'émotions. Et il chuchota enfin «J'avais si peur qu'ils t'aient tué.» Il enlaça le blessé, cédant enfin à l'impulsion qui le poussait à le faire depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, et aussi doucement sur possible. Enfouissant son front contre son épaule, sentant ses yeux le piquer «Tu es vivant. J'espérais tellement que tu le sois...» Il sentait son odeur, sa chaleur, sa respiration contre ses cheveux. _Vivant. Il était vivant._ «Je suis si heureux que tu le sois»

Suzaku déglutit, figé. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait qu'il allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique. Lelouch le touchait, l'enlaçait, le serrait contre lui et pleurait contre son épaule.

_Pourquoi?_

_Avait-il été si inquiet pour lui?_

Timidement il leva les mains et lui rendit son étreinte, doucement. «Oui. Je suis vivant!» Il lui enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux sombres, parce que Suzaku savait que ce genre de geste rassurait son ami, le consolait quand il se sentait mal. 

_Ne pleure pas pour moi._

_Je ne le mérite pas._


	6. Sommeil et Eveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku semblait plus à l'aise, mais la peur était toujours en lui.  
> Ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces longs mois restait gravé dans son coeur.  
> Dans le monde, les choses se mettent en place, deux camps l'un face à l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reposte ce chapitre car j'ai ajouté des moments et modifié deux ou trois choses.

* * *

**_Un mois avant la capture de Suzaku par le groupe Pro-Zero_ **

* * *

_Lelouch se réveilla, tiré du sommeil par son propre hurlement, le cœur battant, transpirant abondement. Il déglutit et se passa les mains sur le visage, ne comprenant par pourquoi l'envie de pleurer montait de plus en plus en lui. Des images passaient comme des flash derrière ses yeux, s'imposant dans sa mémoire comme une marque au fer rouge._

_La lumière s'alluma, et Rolo entra dans la chambre dans son pyjama «Grand Frère? Tu vas bien? Je t'ai entendu crié!»_

_Lelouch avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, la main à la gorge. Comme si il n'arrivait pas à respirer, il lutta pour sortir de cette crise de panique pure._

_«Grand frère?»_

_Les mains de Rolo se posèrent sur ses épaules, le secouant, jusqu'à ce que les yeux violets flous se fixent sur lui_

_«Rolo.»_

_Le jeune adolescent eut l'air soulagé. «Tu as fait un cauchemar.»_

_Oui._

_Un mauvais rêve: Des flashs envahissaient son esprit comme des vagues qui engloutissant tout._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?»_

_La voix de Rolo était étrange mais il s'en rendit pas compte, trop perdu dans la peur que lui avait laissé son rêve. Il se mordilla les lèvres avant d'admettre «Une cellule. J'étais dans une cellule sombre avec des lumières vertes. J'avais peur, je me sentais mal et..._

_\- Tu te souviens que tu as été capturé après la Rébellion non? Tu as été sauvé par Suzaku!» Son cadet avait parlé un peu trop précipitamment, un peu trop rapidement. «Tu sais, c'est lui qui t'a ramené à l'académie après ça. Tu as été absent plusieurs semaines._

_\- Oui je m'en souviens.»_

_Oui._

_Suzaku l'avait sauvé._

_Il se souvenait de se réveiller dans un avion, enveloppé dans une couverture chaude. Il avait soif et avait mal à la gorge et il se sentait nauséeux et perturbé. Il se rappelait de deux yeux verts sérieux et inquiets posés sur lui alors que le japonais prenait son pouls et sa température._

_Mais son rêve avait été différent d'avant, plus net. Il se rappelait d'avoir été dans une cellule et d'avoir entendu du russe. Il se rappelait avoir réclamé à boire, avoir été ignoré...jusqu’à ce que..._

_Oui il se rappelait, dans son rêve, de cette impression d'avoir la gorge déchirée par la soif._

_«Mais...C'était bizarre cette fois.»_

_Non._

_«Comment bizarre grand frère?»_

_Pas la soif._

_Par deux mains qui lui entouraient le cou._

_«Quelqu'un tentait de m'étrangler»_

_Rolo restait de marbre, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Inquiétude? Autre chose? De la colère peut-être? Il ne savait pas, mais ses émotions ne le laissait pas en paix et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose._

_«C'était...j'avais peur, j'avais soif, j'avais mal et quelqu'un se dressait devant moi.»_

_Une silhouette sombre, le dominant, et de la peur, de la peur, du désespoir, un abîme de souffrance et de désespoir._

_Ces mains qui serraient. La douleur, l'air qui manquait, et cette douleur, ce désespoir et cette envie que oui, que oui ça s'arrête enfin... Et...une brusque nausée lui souleva le cœur. «J'ai envie de...»_

_Rolo lui tendit un sac en plastique jusqu'à temps. Heureusement qu'ils étaient allés acheter des livres et avait des sachets qui n'avaient pas été encore jetés. Le plus jeune, cette fois sincèrement préoccupé frotta le dos de son ''frère''. «Ce n'est rien, c'est normal de se sentir mal après ce genre de cauchemars.»_

_Lelouch sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. «C'était Suzaku. Suzaku tentait de me tuer dans mon rêve.» En disant ça, il revoyait ces deux yeux verts emplis de froideur, de colère et de haine. **Pourquoi**?_

_Sa mémoire superposa cette image à celle d'un petit Suzaku de dix ans, lui envoyant un sourire brillant et lui promettant de le protéger, à celle d'un Suzaku vêtu d'un stupide déguisement de chat lui disant les larmes aux yeux qu'il était heureux qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. **Pourquoi Suzaku lui ferait du mal? Ils étaient amis non?**_

_«Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu es probablement en colère après lui parce qu'il ne t'a pas contacté depuis ton retour ici. Ou alors tu te sens abandonné par lui et cette peur de le perdre se manifeste comme ça.»_

_Rolo semblait parfois plus mature qu'il ne l'était._

_Lelouch sourit «Oui tu as raison.» Il se passa les mains sur le visage «D'habitude je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves._

_\- Tu vas peut-être mal ces temps-ci non? L'infirmière scolaire t'avait donné des somnifères pour tes cauchemars, tu n'en as jamais pris. Peut-être cette nuit, ça te ferait du bien, si tu as peur de refaire de mauvais rêve. Que tu ne dois pas avoir envie de refaire._

_\- Je ne veux pas dépendre de..._

_\- Juste cette nuit? Tu dors déjà mal depuis quelques temps, même si tu t'en souvenais pas avant. Et que ça ne te réveillais pas si brutalement._

_\- Tu as raison. Je dois me reposer.» Il obtempéra donc et avala le cachet, se laissant ensuite tomber sur ses oreillers, épuisé. Et sombra enfin dans son sommeil sans rêves._

* * *

**_Le lendemain, après les cours..._ **

* * *

_«Et je dis quoi? **''Sir Kururugi, Lelouch semble se souvenir de son séjour à Saint-Pétersbourg et rêve que vous l'étranglez, et ça le bouleverse, il ne veut pas dormir et menace de s'user la santé.Et si vous veniez le voir? Histoire de vérifier que sa mémoire est toujours modifiée et le rassurer sur le fait que vous ne le blesserait pas? Il ne va pas bien à cause de ces cauchemars et doit prendre des somnifères''** Ca sera gai comme appel. Et je fais quoi si il s'en fiche? Je pense que Lelouch a besoin de le voir. Pour son équilibre émotionnel post lavage de cerveau._

_\- Je pensais qu'il était censé le protéger en Euro-Britannia, pas l'étrangler.» Signala Villeta, terminant son rapport hebdomadaire «Je pense que l'empereur n'apprécierait pas si il savait ça.»_

_Rolo doutait que le roi ait fouillé dans la mémoire d'un Julius quasiment redevenu Lelouch. Il avait juste enlevé la partie Julius et fait quelques modifications. Seulement Lelouch devait être revenu plus ou moins lui-même dans cette cellule. D'après Kururugi, il délirait à propos de Tournesols et réclamait tout le temps de l'eau. Le chevalier des Sept avait donc négligé de dire qu'il avait attenté à sa vie._

_Quelle sinistre blague: L'empereur savait parfaitement que la mort de la princesse Euphemia était un accident. Le seigneur V.V aussi. Rolo l'avait entendu de sa bouche, alors que le faux enfant riait de cet affreux concours de circonstances: **«Sir Kururugi a gobé tout ce que je lui ai dit, l'amour rend vraiment les gens stupides Rolo. Dire que Lelouch a juste perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir...mais ce crétin de chevalier a préféré me croire, haïr est si facile hein?**_

_**\- Oui, seuls les faibles choisissent la solution de facilité, seuls les moutons et les chiens ne réfléchissent pas et suivent le mouvement ou les ordres**.» Avait récité le jeune au pouvoir temporel, répétant une leçon apprise par cœur._

_Et Kururugi ne saurait jamais la vérité. Il resterait dans sa bêtise, son obstination et son ignorance._

_Il était un si bon chien pour l'empereur, très bon pour tuer. Espérant sans doute une récompense pour être recouvert de sang, sans savoir qu'il serait jeté dès qu'il serait usé._

_Il se massa les tempes «Je suppose que je dois le mettre dans le rapport._

_\- Tant qu'il pense que ce sont des cauchemars...Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça se répète trop. Avoir le même pendant plusieurs nuits de suite, ça serait suspicieux et trop ''réel''. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir que des souvenirs refoulés peuvent resurgir comme ça. Une visite du onze devrait le soulager et lui faire du bien.»_

_Rolo grogna «Il a été convaincu de prendre des somnifères pendant quelques jours.» Il écrivit un message à Suzaku, sans prendre de gants. Après tout, l'autre pouvait avoir un grade plus élevé que lui, l'adolescent se savait bien plus utile grâce à son pouvoir._

_**Le japonais était remplaçable, Rolo ne l'était pas.** _

* * *

**Quartier Général des Chevaliers Noirs, Appartements de Zero**

* * *

Suzaku ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qui était maintenant familier: les quartiers personnels de Zero (de Lelouch). Il avait chaud et il se sentait bien. Il avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil mais il avait bien chaud. Il se sentait bien et réchauffé, en sécurité. Comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis des mois. C'était agréable.

Il entendait des battements lents, rassurants. Des battements de cœur. C'était doux, ça le berçait dans un cocon où il se sentait protéger. Et il se figea soudain, les yeux écarquillés. _Des battements de cœur?_ Il se redressa, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Couinant de surprise et d'incompréhension devant cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas «Lelouch!

\- Suzaku, tu es déjà réveillé?

\- Je...pourquoi je suis dans ton lit!» demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _Comment osait-il envahir le lit de son sauveur, quelle ingratitude! Il n'avait donc aucune honte et aucune limite?_ Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, comme une boule qui se resserrait. «Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du quitter mon lit et...

\- Tu t'es réveillé au milieu de la nuit, hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar. Tu m'as réveillé oui mais heureusement, au moins on a pu parler un peu. Mais tu avais peur de te rendormir et tu refusais de prendre un somnifère. Alors je t'ai aidé à changer de lit parce que tu refusais que je dorme sur la chaise près de ton lit. Et tu hyperventilais dès que j faisais mine de te lâcher»

Maintenant que Lelouch le disait, il s'en souvenait, en effet. Il avait rêvé de moments horribles de sa captivité et avait hurlé à pleins poumons, réveillant son sauveur. Il avait pleuré comme un bébé (si pitoyable), agrippé à l'habit de nuit de son protecteur, refusant de s’éloigner de cette protection contre sa peur. Et quand Lelouch lui avait proposé de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, il avait été horrifié à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas se reposer aussi bien que lui. Il avait protesté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le britannique lui propose de dormir avec lui dans son immense lit assez grand pour trois personnes.

Il avait protesté jusqu'à ce que Lelouch lui dise «ou je dors assis en te tenant la main (et me faisant sûrement mal au dos), ou on dort ensemble dans mon lit» Devant ce choix, il avait cédé. Il avait boité jusqu'au grand matelas, s'appuyant sur son ami. Les couvertures et son oreiller sentaient comme Lelouch. Cette odeur était rassurante, réconfortante, comme la main qui caressait ses cheveux soyeux. Et il avait sombré dans le sommeil, pour se réveillé blotti contre l'autre occupant du lit.

«Tu semble avoir bien dormi Suzaku» taquina Lelouch, amusé devant cette réaction. «Tu as les cheveux ébouriffes en nid d'oiseau.»

Les joues brûlantes de gêne, le japonais aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais il ne trouva pas les mots, gêné au plus haut point. «Je...je...»

Le brun sourit «Tu as une envie pour le petit déjeuner?

\- Ce que tu voudras bien préparé. Ca m'ira.

\- Je veux faire quelque chose que tu me demande. Quelque chose dont tu aurais vraiment envie.»

Suzaku se mordilla la lèvre «Tu te souviens de ce matin, quand nous étions petits, où j'avais harcelé le cuisinier du sanctuaire pour qu'il fasse des crêpes pour Nunnally, toi et moi?» A peine eut-il fini ces mots qu'il se crispa: il venait de parler de Nunnally, comment osait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit de dire son nom devant lui.

Lelouch, remarquant la crispation, fit comme si ne rien n'était (si il a un souvenir d'enfance, c'est bon signe) :«Je me souviens. Tu as amené le plateau toi-même, tu étais fier comme un paon.» Il se leva «Des crêpes alors? Pour tous les deux?

\- Si ce n'est pas trop demandé.

\- Pour toi? Ca ne l'est pas.» Lelouch sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, sans se préoccuper du regard vert qui lui jetait des coups d’œil en coin. Il s'était déjà changé devant son ami après tout, ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Suzaku se forçait à regarder ailleurs, toujours perturbé que Lelouch agisse comme si presque rien ne s'était passé entre eux. «Je vais aussi t'apporter des vêtements. Vu tes plâtres et tes bandages, ce sera encore un kimono, c'est plus facile à enlever pour les soins.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux autre chose? Un livre? Ou n'importe quoi d'autre?

\- Je veux bien un livre. S'il te plaît.»

Quand Lelouch sortit de la chambre, il se terra sous la couverture, honteux d'être heureux de se trouver dans ce lit, entouré de l'odeur rassurante de Lelouch mais aussi un peu déstabilisé de la bonté de son ami, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, même si il était ravi que ça arrive.

Il arrivait à repenser à son cauchemar sans trembler de peur ou avoir envie de pleurer. A croire qu'être dans les bras de son ami le protégeait contre l'angoisse et la souffrance. Mais il se demandait si il le méritait, si n'abusait pas de la bonté de Lelouch.

* * *

 _ **«Brisez lui la jambe.»**_ Ces voix résonnaient dans son esprit comme l'écho du passé qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Il déglutit. Il secoua la tête, chassant l'angoisse qui flambait en lui comme un incendie. «C'est fini, je ne dois plus y penser. Lelouch m'a dit qu'ils ne me blesseraient plus.» Il posa lentement ses mains sur les plâtres de ses jambes. Il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles mais ne pouvaient pas, c'était dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Son audition ne changerait rien.

 _ **«Il mérite de comprendre à quel point il est un raté»**_ Un frisson le parcourut. Il se revit, immobilisé, la jambe tendue sur un support, un bâillon dans sa bouche et luttant faiblement contre des geôliers, étourdis par la drogue qui engourdissait ses muscles. Il revoyait la masse levée au dessus de la tête de son tortionnaire, des faibles gestes qu'il faisait pour tenter de se libérer. Et la peur qui commençait à se rependre en lui, comme un poison. Qui figeait son corps encore maintenant alors que ce n'était qu'un souvenir

 _ **«Retirons lui la capacité de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un bon garçon.»**_ Il revoyait la masse qui s’abattait sur sa jambe, il entendait encore le craquement, se rappelait de son hurlement étouffé par le bâillon alors que la sensations des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Oui, il se rappelait de la douleur irradiant dans tout son corps, et puis sa tête qui tournait et son envie de vomir. Il se rappelait de la douleur atroce et la main du chef pressant la zone cassée par l'impact. Ca avait fait tellement mal et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer de souffrance.

Et il entendait encore ses tortionnaires dans cette brume rouge de douleur _:« **Tu as provoqué ça toi-même. Tu es une mauvaise personne** » Il n'avait pas eu la force de répondre, il en avait été incapable et il avait eu si peur qu'ils lui brisent l'autre jambe. Douleur, haine, désespoir. Il se rappelait d'avoir éprouvé tout ça, ces émotions mêlées à une peur sourde qui empoisonnait son cœur et son âme. Il avait eu peur, **tellement** peur. _

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire à l'époque et il ne pouvait pas se douter du sadisme dont ils allaient faire preuve envers lui. Ni combien de temps ça durerait. Si il avait su combien il allait en baver... _ **«Remettez le dans sa cellule, on verra pour l'autre jambe si il se comporte bien ou non.»**_ Peut-être qu'il aurait du céder dès le début? _Ca aurait mieux valut pour tout le monde. Et lui aurait eu bien moins mal. Il n'aurait pas été si horriblement torturé, humilié, traité plus bas que terre, plus mal qu'un chien, si souvent privé de sommeil ou de nourriture._

Il regarda la porte, sentant quelque chose monter en lui. Quand est-ce que Lelouch allait-il revenir? Il se sentait toujours plus rassuré quand le prince était avec lui. Comme si ses cauchemars et ses peurs perdaient face au jeune homme.

Son protecteur ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Même si il ne méritait pas sa douceur ou sa protection, sa bonté ou sa gentillesse.

Au moins Zero ne lui ferait aucun mal. 

Où était-il?

Pourquoi n'était pas déjà revenu?

Pourquoi le laissait-il seul aussi longtemps? Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas être seul, seul dans une pièce, ça lui rappelait ces heures horribles à attendre la douleur dans cette cellule sombre et puante.

Il avait besoin de Lelouch...

**_...Maintenant._ **

«Ne sois pas stupide» s'ordonna-t-il, tentant de se contrôler. «Ca ne se prépare pas en quelques minutes. Il doit faire la pâte d'abord.»

Il se recroquevilla sur le lit, prenant l'oreiller et le serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre le tissu pour humer l'odeur se son ami, unique réconfort en l'absence du chef des chevaliers noirs.

* * *

_Deux semaines après la Capture de Suzaku_

* * *

_«Hey le clébard»_

_Tiens ils avaient trouvé un nouveau surnom. Il roula sur le côté quand la lumière s'alluma, se redressant en position assise et s'appuyant au mur, le cœur battant. Qu'allaient-ils trouver cette fois?_

_«T'en fais pas on te fous la paix aujourd'hui»_

_Il en fut surpris, ils n'allaient pas le blesser? C'est vrai que parfois ils le laissaient seuls ou poussaient de l'eau et un peu de nourriture dans la cellule sans le regarder ou lui parler. **Mais venir pour lui dire qu'il allait avoir la paix?** Ils lui dirent aussi qu'ils lui laisseraient la lumière (d'habitude, ils ne la laissaient que quand ils le privaient de sommeil ou pour le féliciter) _

_«Tiens, petits cadeaux pour toi.»_

_Des journaux. De la zone 11._

_«Tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pour rien, espèce de traître pitoyable.»_

_Il attendit qu'ils soient partis pour ouvrir un des journaux. «Un...nouveau chevalier des sept pour remplacer le défunt Sir Kururugi.» Il suivit les lignes des yeux «Un chevalier parfait après qu'un onze ait souillé ce poste.» Sa gorge se serra. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration._

_Il était traité comme un être remplaçable, et que sa perte était insignifiante. Personne n'avait protesté. «Après tout ce que j'ai fais...je suis si facilement remplacé?» Il jeta le journal, nauséeux. Il se frotta le visage de son poignet et attrapa un autre journal «Le Lancelot a un nouveau pilote. La nouvelle Mort Blanche sera sans doute bien plus performante, après tout son nouveau conducteur est britannique.»_

_C'était tout. Tout ça pour ça, pour revenir au point de départ et même pire puisqu'il était officiellement mort aux yeux de tous. Tout ses efforts, les gens qu'il avait tué, les trahisons, les mensonges...Tout ça pour rien. Il lutta pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas crier sa rage et son impuissance, son désespoir et sa souffrance. Il regarda encore les journaux mais les dates avaient été couvertes d'encre. Ils voulaient lui faire perdre ses repères. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici._

_Pour rien. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien._

_Il avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Sans exception._

_Mais à quoi bon?_ _Personne ne le cherchait. Il pensait que Gino et Anya étaient devenus ses amis, il pensait que les subordonnés que Schneizel lui avait imposé le respectaient mais personne, personne ne se souciaient de lui. Ces derniers avaient été réaffectés, l'un en Euro-Britannia, et l'autre au service du prince cadet. Gino et Anya eux faisaient le ménage dans le pacifique. Et tout le monde avait accepté son remplaçant, personne n'avait protesté. Lui avait du livré des dizaines du duels pour s'imposer, avec sa place comme prix si il était battu, et il avait remporté tous ces combats. Mais il entendait encore des remarques racistes derrière son dos. On lui souriait, on le respectait mais ce n'était qu'une façade qui dissimulait haine et mépris._

_Son remplaçant était britannique et n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour garder sa place, n'avait surement jamais fait face à la haine ou au mépris._

_Ce n'était pas juste._

_Mais au fond de lui, il le réalisait:_ _Personne ne se souciait de lui. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais s'était sans doute bercé d'illusions._ _Il ne manquait à personne (sauf peut-être à Nunnally. Elle pleurerait puis tournerait la page, après tout on (il) l'avait déjà privé de son frère...peut-être qu'ils lui diraient qu'il avait tué Lelouch en vérité? Pour qu'elle haïsse sa mémoire?_

_Et Lelouch allait sans doute le pleurer mais uniquement parce que le lavage de cerveau de son père l'empêchait de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait, de sa trahison et de sa tentative de l'étrangler._

_Tout était faux dans sa vie._

_Il n'avait plus rien maintenant._

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir que trois mois plus tard, la réapparition de Zero lui prouverait encore plus à quel point ses actions avaient été inutiles._

* * *

**Bâtiment** **Administratif de la zone 11**

* * *

«Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangés hein?» fit Gino, éteignant la télévision. Il se tourna vers Anya et vers le nouveau chevalier des sept.

Luciano, également présent, eut un rire atroce qui le fit grincer des dents. «Les numéros sont comme des cafards, luttant pour leur plus précieuse chose: leur vie.»

La seule fille leva les yeux de son journal électronique, et déclara d'une voix plate «Leur liberté est plus importante visiblement.» 

Le chevalier des dix roula des yeux «C'est pathétique. A croire qu'ils veulent vraiment perdre cette unique chose précieuse.

\- D'abord ces groupes pro-Zéro, qu'ils soient sincères ou opportunistes, et leurs attaques ou attentats.» fit le plus récent membre «Et maintenant le retour du héros des onze, qui tue le gouverneur, sauve ses chevaliers noirs et calme ces groupes terroristes, tout ça en moins de 15 jours.»

Le maniaque des poignard se laissa aller dans son fauteuil «Tu parles bien bleusailles, tu n'es parmi nous que parce que le chien s'est fait abattre par ses propres compatriotes.

\- LUCIANO» cria Gino en frappant de la main contre la table «Ne parles pas de Suzaku comme ça.

\- Quelle importance?

\- Il n'est plus parmi nous, ai un peu de respect pour les morts. Laisse le reposer en paix.

\- HA!

\- Quoi?»

L'homme au nom italien regarda son collège avec amusement «De la pitié pour les morts? Non mais tu t'entends?

\- Je sais que pour toi, c'est dur à comprendre mais...

\- Non. Je veux dire, tu as vu Kururugi sur le champs de bataille? Il a tué plus que moi à plusieurs reprises. Un chien enragé, c'est ce qu'il était. Admettez le, personne ne voulait plus combattre avec lui à cause des bains de sang qu'il faisait, même toi Gino. Et tu te dis son ami?

\- La ferme Luciano.

\- Quand on t'as ordonné de ne pas le chercher, tu as obéis comme un bon petit toutou. Alors ne viens pas faire l'hypocrite qui pleure sa mémoire.»

Anya soupira, posant son appareil sur la table «On pourrait parler d'autre chose plutôt que se disputer encore? Il me semble qu'on a un programme important à suivre et des décisions à prendre non?

\- On est censé aller au consulat chinois demain matin.» s'exclama le nouveau membre, ajustant sa cape bleue. «Pour...

_ Arrêter Zéro? La Chine ne nous laissera pas entrer!

\- On pourra peut-être lui parler. Je suppose. 

\- Je doute qu'il sorte de sa zone de protection. Et qu'il se mette à notre merci.»

Gino se laissa tomber sur sa chaise «On pourrait demander un mandat à la Chine.

\- Ca ne sera pas possible. Ils ont déjà dit non.

\- Le prince Odysseus va épouser l'impératrice. On pourra alors...»

Le chevalier des sept croisa les bras, ignorant son voisin qui jouait avec ses couteaux «Je doute que zéro attende sagement qu'on puisse entrer au consulat.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit seulement du même?

\- Suzaku l'a arrêté et livré à l'empereur l'année dernière non? Et il a été exécuté. Donc non ce n'est pas lui.

\- Peut-être un ami ou un proche qui s'amuse à l'imiter à la perfection pour nous rendre fou.»

Luciano grogna «Et la zone 11 a géré ça comme une bande de perdants. Ils ont laissé s'échapper TOUS les prisonniers, TOUS les chevaliers noirs sans exception. Et maintenant on ne peut pas les éliminer pour cause de diplomatie.»

La pensée que l'empereur n'avait jamais respecté la diplomatie avant les atteignit. Mais la réponse était évidente: Le prince Schneizel était derrière cette décision. Pour que le mariage entre l'impératrice de Chine et son frère puisse avoir lieu, il ne fallait pas causer d'impair diplomatique. 

«Et puis il faut se tenir près pour l'arrivée de la princesse Nunnally. Zero pourrait tenter de la kidnapper.

\- Oui on sait, on ira à sa rencontre. Et on l'escortera jusqu'ici.» Luciano bailla, s'étirant longuement «J'espère qu'ils vont se montrer, je vais leurs prendre ce à quoi il tiennent le plus: leur vie. Et tout le monde s'en portera mieux.»

Anya reprit son journal, écrivant rapidement quelque chose «Demain je dois aller à l'académie Ashord.

\- Pourquoi?» interrogea Gino en fronçant les sourcils «Tu vas voir quelqu'un?

\- Mission. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

\- D'accord, d'accord.»

Ils allaient mettre fin à la réunion quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et que plusieurs soldats arrivèrent «C'est une urgence. Un groupe terroriste pro-Zero...»

* * *

 **Académie Ashord**.

* * *

Sayoko hocha la tête et raccrocha, rajustant son déguisement. Interpréter son jeune maître n'était pas si difficile. Et c'était même amusant. Elle était ravi de savoir que l'ami de Lelouch, bien qu'un traître, aille bien et qu'il ait été pardonné. Le pauvre enfant en avait assez bavé comme ça.

«Tout se déroule pour le mieux»

Bientôt ils récupéreraient Nunnally aussi. Et son jeune maître pourrait enfin arrêter de souffrir, tout comme la jeune adolescente. Les séparer avait été cruel. Trop cruel.

Mais elle avait du l'avertir qu'un chevalier des rounds viendrait demain. Étrangement cette jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Pendragon pour de longue périodes avant, comme si l'empereur ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

_C'était étrange._

_Et Lelouch avait été d'accord._

Il allait revenir et reprendre sa place pendant la visite de cette jeune femme. Il avait aussi un plan pour "disparaître" des radars sans simuler sa mort. Ce serait une grande scène. Il avait de nombreuses idées, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Un plan en plusieurs étapes, planifié depuis des jours, des semaines même, même si la réapparition de Suzaku avait bouleversé son jeune maître, il n'avait pas flanché une seule fois, même si il semblait fatigué.

Britannia n'allait pas arriver à suivre l'enchaînement des événements. Le Japon retrouverait un jour sa gloire d’antan. Et ce monstre d'empereur tomberait de son trône.

«Arthur» chuchota-t-elle au chat qui sommeillait sur le bord de fenêtre «Tu devrais bientôt revoir ton maître.»

L'animal bailla et se rendormit, indifférent à cette nouvelle, en bon chat qu'il était.

* * *

**Quartier Général des Chevaliers Noirs, Réfectoire**

* * *

La zone 11 était secouée par beaucoup d'événements. Certains groupes s'étaient déclarés indépendants de Zero et faisaient leurs propres affaires, se montrant plus brutaux et attaquant ici et là, déstabilisant l'armée dans sa recherche des chevaliers noirs.

«Ces groupes nous posaient des problèmes mais ils sont quand même doués pour détourner l'attention de nous. L'armée d'occupation les cherche eux. Et on passe sous les radars» s'exclama Tamaki, pointant la télévision du doigt.

«On a quand même coulé leur flotte l'autre jour» se moqua un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre, assis au comptoir avec une tasse dans les mains.

«Ce n'était pas la flotte impériale mais oui, ils n'ont apparemment plus de navires en état de marche.» expliqua Oghi, rejetant le journal «Le commandant de la flotte est passé en cour martiale pour ça.

\- Ben voyons, ils cherchent un bouc émissaire pour leur échec. C'est leur truc quand ils ratent leurs stratégies ou leurs astuces dégueulasses.

\- Vous devriez être habitués maintenant.» grogna Kallen, jetant ses baguettes sur sa table, ayant fini son propre petit déjeuner «Ils s'en fichent de leur hommes, ils les remplacent dès qu'ils sont blessés ou qu'ils échouent. Rappelez vous qu'ils voulaient exécuter Kururugi pour le meurtre de Clovis alors qu'il était pourtant dans le Lancelot à se battre en pleine rue à ce moment-là et qu'il avait plein de témoins pour le dire. Ils aiment se servir de boucs émissaires. 

\- Et ils sont ingrats aussi. La vitesse à laquelle ce gamin a été remplacé. Je veux dire, c'est un traître et je suis content qu'il ait perdu son titre de chevalier de sept mais quand même, ils l'ont remplacé en même pas deux semaines et ne l'ont même pas cherché.

\- Ca t'étonne?

\- Nan mais vraiment. 

\- J'veux dire j'suis désolé pour lui mais à force de trahir le Japon ça devait lui apporter des ennuis un jour. Et puis quelle idée de revenir ici quand tout le monde le hait au Japon? Il est maso ou quoi?»

La rousse lui lança son propre journal «Zéro n'aimerait pas entendre ça. Tohdoh et Kaguya non plus.»

_Tout le monde changea de sujet après ça._

_Le nouveau gouverneur arrivait demain et ils avaient une réunion avec Zero à ce sujet._

_C'était bien plus important que parler du blessé que personne ne pouvait voir._


	7. Préparations

Suzaku attendait sagement que Lelouch sorte de la salle de bain. Pourquoi le prince avait-il refusé qu'il le serve. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit non? Il était censé le servir pour absoudre ses crimes. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, gémissant d'épuisement. Les «Leçons» de ces brutes résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

_Il était une horrible personne. Il était un immonde traître._

_Il devait offrir sa vie à Zero. Il devait servir Zero jusqu'à la fin de son existence._

Quand il avait découvert que Zero et Lelouch n'était qu'une seule et même personne, il avait pensé que aider Lelouch à réaliser ses objectifs et le protéger, lui rendre sa sœur, le mettre sur le trône et rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tout cela serait tout aussi parfait, et même mieux, que aider Zero dans ses combats pour la liberté du Japon. _Ainsi il serait digne du pardon._ Et l'idée qu'il soit absous de ses crimes lui apportait un profond soulagement.

Depuis qu'il avait dormi, la nuit dernière, dans le lit de Lelouch, celui-ci avait décidé qu'il dormiraient ensemble toutes les nuits à partir de maintenant, pour qu'il puisse réagir plus facilement si le jeune japonais se réveillait encore en hurlant après un rêve douloureux.

**« _Ainsi si tu fais un cauchemar, je serais là. D'accord?»_**

_**\- Mais c'est TON lit.** _

_**\- Un lit assez grand pour trois personnes Suzaku. C'est trop grand pour moi. Et voyons les choses autrement:si JE fais un cauchemar, ce seras à toi de réagir d'accord?** _

**_\- O...Oui._ »**

Il sourit timidement, regardant ses jambes , passant les mains sur ses plâtres. Ses os guérissait doucement. Les attelles des brutes ne le soignaient pas vraiment, l'os s'était mal ressoudé puis avait été cassé à nouveau (une autre punition) et une nouvelle attelle avait été posée. Et là, le médecin des Chevaliers Noirs avait du casser l'os à son tour afin de le soigner au mieux car il s'était mal ressoudé encore une fois. Maintenant ça guérissait dans le bon sens. Mais Suzaku se sentait tout le temps las et fatigué. Il sommeillait beaucoup, et mangeait un peu plus chaque jour. Et Lelouch.. _.pourquoi se montrait-il aussi gentil?_

«Suzaku?»

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se tourna vers la porte de la salle des bain. Lelouch sortait en pyjama, une serviette autour de ses cheveux. «Tu vas bien?

\- Oui.» Il se mordilla les lèvres «Tu ne vas pas dormir avec les cheveux mouillés non? Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Haha non, j'ai du travail.» Il s'assit au bord du lit, se mettant à passer un peigne dans ses mèches humides. «Ils auront le temps de sécher.

Le japonais tendit la main «Je peux le faire?

\- Comme quand on était enfant? Tu étais très doux à l'époque, et tu utilisais un peigne pourtant très précieux pour toi.»

Rougissant l'autre adolescent hocha rapidement la tête, souriant timidement. «Oui. Tu te rappelles?

\- Ces mois avec toi ont été parmi les plus beaux de ma vie. Je me rappelle que tu avais vu que je n'avais rien pour me coiffer alors tu avais pris le peigne de ta mère, une des rares choses qui te restait d'elle, pour me démêler les cheveux.»

Suzaku se mit au travail, timidement, ne voulant pas faire d'erreurs. Il n'avait jamais dit à Lelouch la correction que son père lui avait infligé pour avoir utilisé cette relique de la disparue mais lui ne l'avait jamais regretté, ayant adoré toucher les cheveux soyeux de son meilleur ami. Suite à ça, il avait prit ses économies pour en avait acheté un pour le donner au jeune prince. Celui-ci insistait pour qu'il recommence, sentant qu'il en avait autant envie que lui, et insistant que personne n'était aussi doux que lui pour ça.

_Ces moments n'étaient qu'à eux._

_Et ils adoraient les partager._

Lelouch trouvait que Suzaku était incroyablement délicats dans ses gestes, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu dans les dix premières années de sa vie. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois, et ne l'avaient pas refait, tout les deux bouleversés par ce moment intime. Le prince avait senti son cœur battre la chamade au contact de ces mains chaudes, alors que le japonais avait rougis comme une pivoine en sentant l'odeur sucrée de son ami.

Le brun sourit, soulagé qu'ils basculent dans quelque chose de familier sans que Suzaku se semble traumatisé«Tu es toujours aussi doué.

\- Et tes cheveux sont toujours les mêmes.» Le châtain ne se souvenait pas d'un seul mouvement tendre dans ces cinq mois. Il avait eu un vieux savon sans odeur et une bassine d'eau froide. Si il ''puait'' trop, selon ses geôliers, il avait le droit à une douche glacée. Une fois il avait eu le droit à une douche chaude pendant 5 minutes. Parce qu'il avait été TRES bon, selon ses tortionnaires. Il avait eu tellement honte de lui qu'il avait à peine profité de cet unique moment.

«Suzaku.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais m'absenter demain.»

Il se figea, son cœur tombant dans sa poitrine. «T...Tu vas revenir quand?» Il n'arrêta pas de coiffer les cheveux soyeux, la peur de se retrouver seul montant de plus en plus en lui et se concentrer sur cette tâche familière l'aider à ne pas s'affoler.

«Dans la soirée. Pas trop tard.»

Le soulagement l'envahit. Il ne serait seul que quelques heures alors. C'était bon, il avait vécu pire dans sa cellule. Il avait parfois été ignoré pendant des jours, on ne lui parlait pas et on lui donnait à peine de quoi manger. «D'accord.» Il ne décevrait pas Lelouch. Il arriverait à rester seul. «Je...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.» Le regard vert croisa le violet. Et le prince sourit «Je serais de retour rapidement.»

Il eut soudain envie de répliquer qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon mais il sentit juste le soulagement l'envahit à nouveau comme une vague. «Je...t'attendrais.»

Lelouch se mit à rire doucement et leva une main pour attraper celle de Suzaku «Oui, évite de courir partout avec tes plâtres, tu te ferais mal.»

Se mettant à rire doucement, le japonais hocha la tête. Il ravala un _''Je ne ferais rien qui te déplairais''_ se retenant à temps. «Tu m'as laissé de quoi lire. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

\- Tu as la télé aussi. Tu pourras regarder les informations si tu veux.»

Les yeux grands ouverts il répliqua, doucement «Mais tu...

\- Ces derniers jours, tu était vraiment fatigué et tu devais te reposer mais si tu t’ennuie trop, tu peux te distraire de la sorte. Mes appartements sont aussi les tiens d'accord?»

Il hocha la tête, laissant entraîner dans un câlin. Il adorait ces moments où Lelouch le cajolait de la sorte. Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas (après ce qu'il lui avait fait) mais sentir ces bras autour de son corps tremblant apaisait ses peurs et ses angoisses, le protégeait des cauchemars. Après 5 mois de souffrances, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de câlins.

«Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je vais faire Suzaku?»

 _Je suis loyal à Zero, je ne le questionne pas._ Il déglutit. _Non il n'était pas un serviteur et Lelouch n'était pas son maître._ Son ami avait eu l'air si bouleversé quand il avait utilisé ces mots, il avait encore honte d'avoir fait apparaître une telle horreur sur son visage. Et il l'avait presque fait pleuré. Il avait alors lutté contre ses pensées et arrivait à ne plus les utiliser, il espérait arriver à ne plus y penser «Ca ne me regarde pas. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne me le diras pas.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Je dois regagner ta confiance parce que je ne la mérite plus après ce que je t'ai fais.

\- Je vais à l'académie.» répondit nonchalamment Zero en lui caressant les cheveux. «Je suis contrariant non?»

Malgré lui, Suzaku eut un petit sourire. Un envie de rire fut ravalé. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule fine et suppose d'une petite voix: «Tu as utilisé le geass sur ceux qui t'espionnaient.

\- Chantage pour Villeta et Geass sur les autres. Sauf sur Rolo...Entre moi qui le traite comme de la famille, et Britannia qui l'utilisait comme une arme sans se soucier de sa santé, devines vers qui est allé sa fidélité?

\- Toi. C'était évident. Il a découvert l'affection et a eu envie de la conserver.

\- Oui.» Il caressa doucement la nuque frêle de son ami. «Tu ne veux rien savoir de plus? Je veux bien répondre à des questions.

\- Non.»

_Quand es-tu redevenu Zéro? Quand as-tu retrouvé la Mémoire? Et comment? De quelle façon? Comment CC a pu t'approcher? Ils avaient, on avait, tout prévu...pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne t'approche. Que s'est-il passé jusqu'à ce que tu me récupère? Comment as-tu réagis en te rappelant de ce que je t'ai fais? Est-ce que tu te souviens d'Euro-Britannia? Tu faisais des cauchemars à ce sujet avant ma capture et Rolo a du tout te raconter..._

_Tu me déteste n'est-ce pas?_

_Tu aurais bien raison, j'ai été horrible avec toi._

Mais ces questions, il ne les posait jamais, décidant que ça ne le regardait plus. Après tout il était désormais décidé à se faire pardonner. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de retourner dans l'armée, de redevenir un soldat et de repartir du début car on ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qui lui avait été repris. Et il avait peur d'entendre certaines réponses.

_Au moins, avec Lelouch, il y avait de la familiarité._

_Au moins avec Lelouch, il ne se sentait pas menacé._

Lelouch s'étira longuement, détendu. «D'accord. Tu veux regarder les informations pendant que je finis de travailler?

\- Ca va te déranger. Je dérange déjà tes habitudes en vivant ici. CC doit être vraiment mécontente.

\- CC regardait des films en mangeant des pizzas et me lance des piques entre deux bouchées. C'était pire. Elle partage la chambre de Kallen en ce moment, elles l'ont fait pendant un an donc ça se passe bien. Bref, je vais t'allumer la télévision et...» Il saisit la télécommande.

Mais Suzaku lui attrapa la main. «Non, je préfère lire ce soir. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- D'accord fais ce que tu veux. Tu as le droit de choisir ton divertissement.» Il attrapa son ordinateur potable et le posa sur ses genoux, se mettant à taper rapidement sur les touches. Suzaku ne regarda pas l'écran, ça ne le concernait pas et il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, même si Lelouch ne disait rien. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de le fâcher.

_Et puis quand bien même à quoi bon?_

_Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoique ce soit._

* * *

«Vous êtes à la tête du groupe qui a fait explosé ces usines de productions de Knightmares?»

L'homme menotté eut un sourire de fou qui fit froid dans le dos à Gino. «Vous avez du remarqué que j'ai pris la peine de faire évacuer les esclaves que vous utilisiez dans ces locaux avant de les faire sauter.

\- Ce ne sont pas des esclaves.» renchérit Anya, levant les yeux des papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. «Ce sont...

\- Des Britanniques Honoraires, payés sans doute trois fois moins qu'un britannique normal non? Ou des ''numéros'', exploités pour presque rien et jetables si ils sont blessés ou malades?»

Le blond serra les dents devant cette attaque. Difficile à nier. C'était malheureusement vrai et son pays avait toujours fonctionné de la sorte et ça n'allait pas changer aussi facilement. Il avait bien vu les regards haineux et méprisants que les gens envoyaient dans le dos de Suzaku, quand ils lui souriant avec un respect hypocrite quand ils lui faisaient face. Il savait et avait détourné les yeux, comme tout le monde. Pour faire bonne figure, il frappa la table «Vos actions ne changeront rien.»

_Moins de matières premières. Des usines détruites. Et des dizaines de Knightmares plus ou moins abîmés ou bons pour la casse. Des routes et des rails détruits. Des trains qui avaient déraillé. Des hôpitaux bondés de blessés par ces accidents. Surtout des britanniques. Des prisons éventrées par des explosions, vidées de leurs captifs. Des prisonniers politiques, des japonais rebelles, des condamnés à tords échappés. Le montant des dégâts avait une bonne quantité de zéros. Et les dirigeants de la zone 11 pensaient déjà à une condamnation sans procès pour cette bande arrêtées après la destruction d'un bon nombre de Knightmares et du vol de recherches récentes (qui n'avaient pas été retrouvées), de la destructions d'ordinateurs et de vidéos de surveillance._

_Certains hangars avaient été ouverts et des robots avaient été volés, dont le Lancelot. Heureusement le Tristan et le Mordred n'étaient pas dans le même garage._

Il se pencha sur le prisonnier, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les autres de ce gang si le chef refusait de répondre«Où sont le Lancelot et les autres?

\- Mes complices les ont vendus aux Chevaliers Noirs. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce vol et nous sommes passés par le marché noir pour la transaction mais ils étaient prêts à payer un bon prix pour cette abomination blanche. Qui effacera le sang japonais versé en faisant couler votre sang.

\- Vous détruisez la paix.

\- Vous régnez par la terreur en prenant tout aux japonais. En les réduisant en esclavage ou en les tuant. En quoi est-ce meilleur?»

Dégoûte le chevalier des trois croisa les bras «Le nombre de vos actions ne connaît aucune limite?

\- J'ai buté le chevalier des sept aussi. Vous pouvez l'ajouter à mes crimes, car j'en suis fier.»

Un silence de mort s'effondra sur la pièce, Gino ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de répondre avant de dire, d'une voix tremblante: «C'est vous qui avez capturé Suzaku?

\- Cette petite traînée qui s'est effondrée en larmes au bout d'un mois? Oui. Il a pleurniché tous les jours après ça, il a espéré que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Mais il a vite compris que Britannia n'en avait rien à faire de lui et qu'il était remplaçable. On s'est bien amusé pendant quelques semaines, à le briser totalement, puis on en a eu marre alors on l'a buté et on a enterré son cadavre quelque part. Un type comme lui ne méritait pas de sépulture. Personne ne le regrettera.» Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, sans aucun remords «Si vous aviez libéré les chevaliers noirs, comme mon groupe l'exigeait, il serait libre et vivant, peut-être ici même avec vous pour m'interroger.

\- Britannia ne cède pas au chantage, surtout de la part des alliés de Zero.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ses alliés, il ne nous a jamais vu. Mais on a décidé de le venger. Puis de lui filer un coup de main, même si il n'avait rien demandé. Et on est pas les seuls à avoir fait ça.» Il souriait, l'air suffisant «Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de méthodes comme les nôtres mais nos actes lui faciliteront la vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il est trop généreux avec les ordures que vous êtes.»

Le blond serra les poings. _Donc ils disaient admirer Zero, soutenir ses actions mais ne pensaient qu'aux résultats. Ils pensaient que Zero refusait de s'abaisser à la plus infâme violence alors ils avaient décidé de le faire à ça place, même si il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Ils disaient respecter Zero mais ne respectaient pas ses souhaits._ Oui, ils avaient indéniablement affaibli les troupes de Britannia avec leurs vols et leurs explosions. «Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Vous allez subit la peine la plus forte.

\- Je m'en fous, je n'ai rien à perdre. Britannia m'a déjà tout pris. Et c'est pareil pour le reste de mon groupe. Au moins j'aurais brisé et tué ce sale traître qui a ouvert les cuisses pour l'envahisseur de son pays. Kururugi a été utilisé jusqu'à être trop abîmé et maintenant sa carcasse est en train de pourrir quelque part. Et ne faites pas comme si vous le regrettiez vu la vitesse à laquelle vous l'avez remplacé, une semaine je crois non? Avant même la fin de notre ultimatum il était déjà déclaré mort par votre répugnant empire.»

Gino se contrôla. _Il était l'un des plus puissant chevaliers de ce pays, il ne devait pas céder à ses vils émotions et cogner un prisonnier qui faisait tout pour le pousser à bout. C'était ce que ce sale type voulait et il gagnerait si il était frappé_. Et il avait raison, Britannia avait abandonné Suzaku, après tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour l'empire. _Après avoir souffert du mépris et de la haine, après avoir du livrer de nombreux duels pour garder son titre, après avoir du faire face à l'hypocrisie et au mensonge, aux fausses relations et aux fausses amitiés, après avoir du tuer encore et encore._ Après tout ça, il avait été abandonné presque immédiatement. Et eux avaient été interdit de faire quoique ce soit pour le secourir. Son propre retour dans la zone 11 avait été au moment du retour de Zéro, pour préparer l'arrivée de la princesse Nunnally. A sa grande honte, après cinq mois, il ne pensait plus autant qu'avant à Suzaku. Et avait fait son deuil. «Vous me dégoûtez.» dit-il à l'homme. «Vous n'avez aucun honneur comparé à Su...

\- Quel honneur? Celui d'avoir trahi son propre pays, sa famille, ses compatriotes pour devenir le petit chien de l'empereur? Tu parles d'un honneur. Je suis surpris que l'empereur ait fait soit-disant confiance à un adepte de la trahison. Est-ce que Kururugi a couché pour grimper en grade? Avec combien de personnes? La princesse massacre? Les princes? L'empereur?»

Cette fois, Gino le frappa.

* * *

L'annonce de l'arrestation de ce groupe terroriste fit la une des médias, et donc permettant, sans qu'ils s'en doutent, aux chevaliers noirs de préparer des actions. Zero fit une apparition sur les médias pour dire son désappointement face aux actions de ces monstres. Jouant l'horrifié devant leurs crimes quand il avait provoqué leur arrestation avec son geass, leurs faisant commettre cette action dans le grand hangar à knigthmares. _Tout cela faisait parti d'un plan. Et il refusait d'agir sous l'effet de ses sentiments car c'est ce qui avait causé sa perte un an plus tôt._

 _ **Tout se passait comme prévu**_. «Les bourreaux de Suzaku sont en prisons» Dit-il à CC en enfilant son uniforme de l'académie «Et l'armée de Britannia a maintenant moins d'armes, et les plus récentes ont été volées et prétendument vendues sur le marché noir. Le temps qu'ils en reçoivent de nouveaux, ça prendra quelques temps...et mon plan aura commencé d'ici là.

\- Elles sont entre nos mains. Et tu vas les retourner contre eux.

\- Effectivement.»

Le Lancelot était rangé dans un coin du garage, recouvert d'une toile sombre, en attendant d'être remis à jour par leurs techniciens. Au moins il se serait plus utilisé contre lui. _Par quelqu'un qui n'en été pas digne._ «Et j'ai récupéré l'une des meilleures armes de Britannia, mais l'une des plus difficiles à piloter.

\- Je doute que ton cher et tendre se batte pour toi. Pas qu'il le refuse vu comme il semble soumis à ta personne maintenant mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait la force mentale pour être à nouveau un grand pilote, pas avant un bon moment.

\- Je le sais, mais au moins cette arme est entre nos mains.» Il termina de préparer ses papiers. «Je ne sais pas ce que va faire Nunnally, je dois attendre son discours.

\- Tu ne prévoyais pas de la kidnapper durant son vol jusqu'ici?

\- ILS s'attendaient à ce que je le fasse. Non. Il faut faire profil bas jusqu'à savoir ce qui est prévu.»


	8. J-1 avant Nunnally.

Suzaku resta assis sur le canapé, regardant les informations, figés. Il reconnaissait cet homme, menotté et entraîné par la police. C'était LUI. Le chef de ses tortionnaire. Celui qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir et qui avait soufflé tant d'horreurs dans ses oreilles, le rabaissant au plus haut point. Riant de ses larmes ou de ses supplications. _Comme si il n'était rien d'important._

 _Combien de fois s'était-il effondré en larmes dans sa cellule à cause de lui?_ Que ça soit à cause des mots ou des blessures. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à faire des expérience pour voir si ça l'affaiblissait moralement ou pas, si certaines blessures faisaient plus souffrir que d'autres.

 _Cet homme était un monstre sans cœur, et avait prit un plaisir sadique à tenter de le briser en mille morceaux. Suzaku se souvenait de ces paroles cruelles, de ces rires mauvais et des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui sans pitié._ Mais maintenant, il avait été arrêté en causant des dommages terribles à Britannia avec son groupe. Ils avaient tous été capturés. Certains durant une autre opérations, et les autres parce que leurs complices arrêtés avaient vendus la mèche.

«Ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal» répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois, moins incertain qu'avant, le cœur soudain plus léger. «Ils ne me feront plus jamais de mal.»

_Sauf dans sa mémoire..._

_...Mais à partir de maintenant?_

_Il était libre: il n'aurait plus jamais à craindre qu'ils reviennent dans sa vie pour le blesser, pour le frapper, pour le torturer et lui dire toute ces horreurs._

Ils n'étaient plus en mesure de le blesser, comme Lelouch lui avait promit. Il se souvint du regard dur de son sauveur quand il avait dit ' **'ils ne te toucheront plus, je m'en suis assuré**!'' et il se demanda si Lelouch avait utilisé le geass sur eux pour les faire se faire arrêté. Pour les faire perdre leurs précautions et se faire prendre. Pour le venger.

_C'était possible. Il avait eut l'air furieux de ce qui lui avait été fait. Vraiment en colère._

_Très possible. Il était terriblement protecteur et vengeur quand ça concernait ceux qu'il aimait._

_Et il n'allait pas le blâmer pour ça quand il lui était si reconnaissant de le protéger contre ces monstres sans cœur._

«Il a fait ça pour moi.»

Personne ne soupçonnerait Zero d'être derrière cette arrestation et le chef des criminels avait dit ne jamais avoir croisé Zero ou ne lui avoir parlé, même si il affirmait avoir agit pour ''le venger'' et pour l'aider. Il risquait le procès et la pire des peines sans que l'empereur ne s'en mêle. Donc il ne pourrait jamais plus faire de mal à son ancienne victime.

 _Dire qu'il avait pensé que l'ordre « **Vis** » de Lelouch avait été lancé pour qu'il sauve sa peau, mais peut-être que son ami ne pensait qu'à la survie de son ami, qu'il voulait que Suzaku s'en sorte après avoir vu Britannia près à le sacrifier. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant...et ça le soulageait terriblemen_t. Il murmura, serrant un coussin contre lui «Il est devenu Zero pour me sauver l'année dernière. Il a toujours tout fait pour me protéger. Il a utilisé le geass sur moi pour que je ne meurs pas, que je le sauve en même temps était un bonus. Avait-il compris mes désirs douloureux? Il devait être furieux envers ce groupe alors?! J'avais totalement tord à son sujet dans ce cas?»

 _Mais que s'était-il passé avec Euphy dans ce cas?_ Il voulait le savoir pour sa conscience. Mais ILS lui avaient enfoncé dans la tête que haïr Zero pour ça était mal, qu'il avait eu raison de la tuer et de l'arrêter alors qu'elle tuait des japonais en masses. Et il avait peur de demander, de poser la question. _Comment si quelque chose risquait de se passer si il le faisait._ Comme si quelque chose allait se rompre si il osait poser une question là-dessus. _Même si c'était ridicule. Mais si c'était absurde. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser ça pour le moment. Peut-être..._

...Lelouch n'avait peut-être pas voulu la tuer.

Mais il avait utilisé son geass sur elle. C'était ce que cet étrange enfant (qui n'en était pas un) lui avait dit. C'était ce qu'il avait cru pendant des semaines, des mois. Ce qui lui avait donné la force (la haine) de trahir Lelouch et de le traiter comme ça durant le voyage en Euro-Britannia.

Mais peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas la vérité? Peut-être...que V.V lui avait menti? Peut-être que seul Lelouch détenait la vérité sur ces événements? Suzaku serra les dents. Si il y avait une autre vérité...si il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal...Il réalisait qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas et qu'il devrait se faire pardonner.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter, et CC entra, un plateau dans les mains «On m'a demandé de t'apporter ton repas.» Elle posa son chargement sur la petite table «Il t'a préparé ça avant de partir et je l'ai réchauffé. J'espère que tu mesure ta chance car il ne m'a jamais fait de pizza de ses propres mains. Et toi il te fais plein de petits plats maison.

\- Mais lors du festival...il a participé à la préparation de la pizza, comme moi, non?»

Elle grogna, quelque peu agacé pour la première fois depuis son apparition «Je ne me souviens pas en avoir mangé et il ne l'avait pas faite toute seule. Et puis elle a fini immangeable? A cause de TOI. Tu l'as faite tomber.»

_A oui, la pâte avait été perdu à cause de lui._

_Il avait tout fichu par terre ce jour-là._

La honte le submergea comme une vague: _Ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose correctement dans sa vie, sans être un échec retentissant?_ Et il murmura, les épaules affaissées «Désolé. C'est ma faute. J'ai tout fichu par terre comme d'habitude.

\- Tu vas t'excuser pour tout? Même ce qui n'est pas ta faute?

\- Mais...

\- Bon c'est un peu ta faute, mais pas totalement. Arrête de culpabiliser pour tout.»

 _ **Merci à la sorcière pour le soutien moral,**_ aurait gémit Lelouch si il avait été là. Mais il ne l'était pas et CC se contenta de lâcher une sacoche au sol «Bouquins pour toi. Il te gâte plus que n'importe qui ici, juste comme ça. Ta cousine va être jalouse si ça continue.»

 _Kaguya était là? Et comment ça jalouse?_ _Elle avait des sentiments pour Lelouch? Pour Zero?_ Cette idée lui déplût profondément. L'idée de ces deux-là proches fit naître de la colère dans son ventre. _Pourquoi? De la jalousie?_ Ce serait hypocrite de sa part.

«Elle...sait?

\- Tu veux savoir si elle sait qui est sous le masque? Non elle ne sait pas. Kallen le sait à cause de toi mais elle est la seule. Et elle n'a pas trahi le secret de Lelouch, elle. Il enlève son masque quand ils sont tout les deux et elle nie connaître son visage devant les autres. Elle est la définition de la loyauté. Elle a travaillé pendant un an pour créer un plan pour le sauver de son lavage de cerveau, avec moi d'accord mais c'était son plan à 80%»

 _ **Elle avait été plus fidèle en amitié et en loyauté que lui**_. songea-t-il. Avant de secouer la tête. «Je vois. Je me doute qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent qu'un prince de Britannia les dirige. Ils se sentiraient trahi. Même si il s'est battu à leurs côtés. Ils auraient une réaction très négative.

\- Ou pas. Kallen a fini par bien le prendre, mais elle connaissait Zéro ET Lelouch. Les Black Knights, à quelques exceptions près, ne connaissent que Zéro.» Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'il prenait un bouchée du plat. «C'est bon?

\- Oui, comme tout ce qu'il cuisine.

\- Je m'en doute. Bref, tu veux voir ta cousine? Je pense qu'elle n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui, ayant déjà réglé les détails des prochaines opérations décidées par Zero. Elle sait que tu es là mais attends que tu sois prêt à parler aux gens. Elle attendra que tu demande à la voir.»

 _Pourquoi?Elle me déteste et me méprise, elle ne veut pas me parler et elle n'a jamais répondu à mes tentatives de contacts, parce que je suis un traître et une horrible personne, que je ne mérite pas le pardon._ Il serra les poings, réalisant que ces pensées ne venaient que de lui, pas de ses tourmenteurs qui n'avaient jamais évoqué sa cousine de toute façon, donc que ça devait être réellement vrai, que ça devait être ses propres pensées. _J'ai ruiné ma famille par mes choix. Ils doivent penser que je suis mieux mort que chien de Britannia._ Il releva les yeux pour regarder la sorcière aux cheveux verts pensant quelques secondes avant de souffler «Non.» Il n'en dit pas plus, détournant la tête et refusant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. «Pas aujourd'hui»

_Elle sera plus heureuse sans moi. Je n'apporte que le malheur à mes proches, le malheur et le chagrin. Lelouch est bon avec moi mais... C'est parce qu'il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il devait rester l'écart des autres parce qu'il n'était que mauvais et semeur de malheur._

«Bien je vais te laisser en paix.» Elle détourna la tête et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. «Lelouch sera revenu en début de soirée normalement.»

* * *

Lelouch soupira, se laissant aller sur son siège, Arthur sur les genoux. Tous ces papiers allaient le rendre fous. Mais pour ses projets il devait les remplir aussi rapidement que possible. «Les examens? Ca sera une promenade de santé pour moi.»

Il avait beaucoup étudié cette dernière année et, malgré ses escapades pour jouer aux échecs, il était le meilleur élève de sa classe et l'un des trois meilleurs de l'école. Il n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté à étudier et à apprendre _. Et maintenant qu'il_... _non il ne devait pas penser à Nunnally maintenant._ Il devait rester concentré. Et prendre soin de ses plans. _Et de Suzaku_. Il ne devait pas donner des informations au sujet du japonais pour le moment. '' _J'ai passé tout mes examens en avance. Je peux donc manquer les cours. J'ai manipulé le comité de surveillance pour mentir sur ce que je fais. Tout va bien''_.

Il caressa le pelage coloré du chat qui ronronna de joie. Il resta pensif. Il était prêt. Il allait pouvoir tout mettre en place. Sauver Suzaku avait juste retardé ses plans: _Des dizaines de plans suivants d'autres dizaines de plans. Ca serait forcement intéressant. A tout les niveaux._

«Et je pourrais préparer les papiers pour l'université?»

Ca soulignerait son côté sérieux. Et son côté travailleur. Personne ne douterait de lui après ça. Il devait conserver son image d'élève modèle.Alors qu'il était le chef de la rébellion en parallèle. Et puis ça y était: _**ILS avaient été arrêtés. ILS allaient être jugés.**_ Suzaku était vengé et ses tortionnaires avaient payé après avoir servi sa cause. Il n'avait donc pas eu à risquer la vie de ses chevaliers pour ces petites missions. Et ils avaient tourné Britannia en bourrique, les faisant éparpiller leurs troupes. Nunnally arriverait bientôt alors qu'il aurait posé toutes ses pièces. Il avait quelques idées pour déstabiliser encore plus le pays qu'il affrontaient. «Tout se passe parfaitement bien.»

_Et il avait plusieurs plans de prévu, selon comment les choses tourneraient._

_Il espérait que ça suffirait._

Il avait tout prévu. Absolument tout. Et rien ne pouvait le faire dévier de ses projets. Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, se désintéressant de ses papiers. Les chevaliers en place déclaraient qu'ils allaient régler la situation en l'absence du vice-roi avant que la princesse n'arrive et ne soit submergé par ces horreurs. Elle aurait du mal à le supporter.

_Déjà qu'elle allait devoir gérer l'annonce de la ''mort'' de Suzaku. Mais il ne voulait pas dénier cette nouvelle. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint ses buts, son ami devait rester en sécurité._

_Nunnally n'avait pas besoin de ça, en effet mais il voulait le protéger et était prêt à tout pour cela._ Il se gratta la joue, se demandant si son père allait envoyer sa sœur comme prévu pour la forcer à se confronter à ce que ces monstres avaient fait à Suzaku. Ils affirmaient l'avoir tué devant tout le monde. _Peut-être pensaient-il sincèrement qu'il était mort?! Que Zero avait tué le traître? Qui pouvait le dire?_ Ils ne pouvaient pas trahir Zero de toute façon, Lelouch s'en était assuré, grâce à son pouvoir. _Il allait devoir surveiller tout ça. Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle des événements_.

Mais il était prêt à remporter une nouvelle bataille dans cette guerre.

* * *

Suzaku ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'on lui caressait la joue, il eut un sourire en remarquant Lelouch au dessus de lui. Soulagé il demanda, doucement, un étrange bonheur réchauffant sa poitrine «Tu es revenu? Tu as déjà terminé?

\- Oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée? Ca n'a pas été trop long?» Lelouch s'assit près de lui, lui sourit et lui prit la main, passant l'autre dans les mèches soyeuses châtain. «Tu te sens bien? Tu as meilleur mine.

\- Oui. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.» _Maintenant que tu es revenu_. Le japonais eut un petit soupir de contentement quand la main douce lui passa dans les cheveux. Il adorait les gestes d'affection de Lelouch à son égard. Et il répondit «Oui. CC est venue m'apporter à manger. Elle râlait parce que tu ne lui fait jamais de pizza mais que tu me prépare de bon petits plats.» Il se sentait même mieux maintenant que son ami était à ses côtés.

«Quelle enfant gâtée» Lelouch retira son masque, et le posa sur la table de nuit.«Oui je voulais que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Et passe voir si tu allais bien tout seul.»

Son ami semblait mieux en effet. Sa peau avait reprit des couleurs, ses cheveux étaient soignés et il n'était plus aussi maigre que quand il l'avait sauvé. Il souriait un peu plus souvent qu'avant. Ca prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne se remette totalement mais Lelouch savait qu'il arriverait à se relever. Et il serait là pour l'aider, pour le rattraper si il trébuchait et pour le protéger. «J'ai une surprise pour toi Suzaku.

\- Ha?»

Soudain un miaulement se fit entendre, alors que Arthur bondissait sur le matelas, se dirigeant vers ses maîtres.

«Arthur!» Suzaku tendit la main vers son chat qui ne le mordit pas pour une fois mais s'allongea près de lui, se mettant à ronronner fortement.

«Tu lui as manqué.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir laissé à l'école.» Il eut un sourire un peu plus large, prenant timidement Lelouch dans ses bras. «Merci.»

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence pendant un moment, chacun savourant la chaleur et la présence de l'autre, trouvant du réconfort dans cette étreinte.

«Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es avec moi.»

Lelouch eut un sourire. _ **Quelle ironie**_ , souffla une petite voix qu'il repoussa au fond de son esprit. Mais il ne ressentit que de la joie «Tant mieux, je veux que tu te sente bien.»

_Je veux que tu te sente en confiance. Si tu veux parler, je serais là pour t'écouter.Je suis là pour partager ton fardeau. Si tu as besoin de raconter ce que tu as vécu. Si tu ne supporte plus de garder ça pour toi. N'hésites pas. Je serais là pour toi._

Suzaku savait que Lelouch lui avait dit, plus d'une fois, qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Prêt à le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il raconterait ce qui lui était arrivé, à le rassurer et à la soutenir quoiqu'il dise. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt. Pas encore tout à fait. Et la honte couvait dans son cœur, il avait honte d'avoir été si pathétique, si faible et un tel traître «Tu as aussi préparé le repas de ce soir? Tu n'avais pas besoin de...faire ça.

\- Moui. Un repas typiquement japonais. Un des black knight m'a donné une recette et on avait les réserves nécessaires dans les cuisines. Kallen en a piqué une partie pour elle. Mais il en reste bien assez pour nous deux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal pour moi.

\- Si c'est pour toi, ce n'est pas une corvée Suzaku. J'aime te voir manger avec plaisir ce que je cuisine.»

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis Lelouch se redressa «J'ai tout amené dans des tupperwares, je vais préparer les assiettes.

\- D'accord.»

Il voulait poser des questions. Il voulait dire tellement de choses, poser tellement de questions. Et il ne savait pas quelles seraient les réactions de Lelouch quand ils les poseraient. Il avait beau être patient, Zero ne devait pas lui faire confiance en quoique ce soit. _Est-ce toi qui as organisé l'arrestation de ces gens? Que ressens-tu à l'approche de l'arrivée de Nunnally? Je suis tellement désolé...je ne voulais pas...je ne pensais pas que...je préférais ça à ta mort. Comment sais-tu déjà tous les plans à venir dans la zone 11? Et n'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi de t'exposer comme ça?_ Il déglutit «J'ai vu les nouvelles. A la télé. Tout à l'heure.

\- Ha?

\- Ils sont derrières les barreaux. C'est toi qui as provoqué ça?

\- Oui. Quand ils m'ont contacté pour te donner à moi. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur eux, j'étais tellement furieux après avoir vu ton état.

\- …

\- Ils utilisaient des enfants dans leur groupe. Comme appâts. C'était assez glauque. Aucun morale. Ils les ont mit en danger plusieurs fois. Heureusement aucun n'a été tué ou blessé. Et ils sont en sécurité maintenant.

\- Je sais. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont capturé. Je croyais que des enfants étaient en dangers. Et là j'ai reçu une injection incroyablement puissante. J'ai perdu conscience presque tout de suite.

\- Vu ce qu'on a retrouvé...ce qu'ils m'ont si gentiment donné plutôt...je veux bien te croire. Ils avaient des produits dangereux, puissants et certains étaient même interdits à la consommation depuis quelques temps. On a détruit les plus nocifs avec le refrain volé à un autre groupe.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu n'as aucune trace des plus dangereux dans le sang. On a vérifié. Ils ne faisaient que te droguer pour que tu ne lutte pas.

\- J'avais compris ça. Même si vers la fin, ils n'avaient plus besoin de le faire. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter...» Les yeux verts étaient hantés. «Je...

\- Tu n'es pas forcé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas.» Il lui mit une tasse de thé entre les mains, avec douceur. «Va à ton rythme.»

Suzaku hocha la tête, soulagé «Et donc, tu as fait détruire les produits, arrêtés les membres...

\- Les bâtiments ont été détruits et l'adresse de leur QG principal est entre les mains de Britannia. Toute trace des deux contacts avec Zero ont été effacés. L'argent a été viré sur un compte secret pour les urgences des Chevaliers Noirs. Et les enfants sont dans un orphelinat gérés par des complices.»

Il avait tout prévu et tout réglé en quelques jours. Suzaku était sincèrement impressionné. «Il n'en reste aucun?

\- Normalement non. J'ai tenté de ne rien oublier. Mais tes tortionnaires sont tous derrières les barreaux ou ont possiblement été abattus par l'armée de Britannia quand ils ont été encerclés.» Il haussa les épaules «Connaissant la justice de mon pays natal, ça sera régler juste avant l'arrivée de Nunnally. Vu qu'elle est en route...ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.

\- Je pense aussi. Pour ne pas qu'elle entente des détails sordides.

\- Ou pour garder le peu de pouvoirs qu'ils ont pour le moment. Les gens aiment avoir du pouvoir ou de l'influence. A moins que mon père ne veuille l'endurcir en lui faisant entendre des détails sordides. Je préfère ne pas réagir comme il s'attend à ce que je réagisse. Et laisser le doute encore un peu.

\- Oui. Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne encore à toi.

\- Et en ce qui me concerne, je n'aime pas spécialement ça mais je vois ça comme un mal nécessaire pour atteindre mes objectifs. Après tout, je suis né pour diriger. Et je ne pourrais pas atteindre mon but sans combattre.

\- Tu es un prince.

\- J'étais Suzaku. J'ai perdu mon titre et ma place dans la famille royale depuis au moins un an. Même si j'étais déclaré mort avant. Je ne suis plus un prince officiellement. Un certain événement m'a réellement rayé de la succession.»

 _A cause de moi._ Il reprit son souffle et balbutia «Pardon. C'est ma faute.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je me fiche d'avoir une place dans cette famille, auprès d'un père qui ne se soucie pas de moi.»


	9. Chapitre 9

Suzaku travaillait sur les livres scolaires apportés par Lelouch, rattrapant son retard. Cela occupait son esprit, entre lectures et jeux avec Arthur. Il voyait Lelouch travailler sur son ordinateur et passer des coups de fils. Il devait préparer quelque chose d'énorme. Parfois il s'absentait pendant plusieurs heures, mais revenait toujours rapidement, ne laissant jamais son ami seul longtemps. Puis il revenait avec des papiers qu'il lisait à son bureau. Suzaku ne savait pas ce que Zero allait faire mais ça promettait d'être quelque chose de vraiment important.

_Et il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire._

_Ce qu'il allait opposer à Britannia._

_Ca risquait d'être inattendu._

Le soir, Lelouch semblait épuisé. Il travaillait trop et se surmenait pour sa cause. Suzaku n'aimait pas le voit comme ça, stressé et fatigué. Donc il rassembla son courage et dit, d'une voix assez inquiète «Tu devrais dormir plus. Tu vas t'écrouler. Tu me dis de prendre du repos mais toi tu travaillas jusqu'à vaciller sur place.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai tellement de préoccupations et de motifs d'inquiétudes.

\- ...» Il eut envie de lui demander quels étaient ses projets, ou si il voulait parler, mais n'osa pas, craignant de se faire rejeter. «Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt. Tu n'arrivera pas à réaliser ton but si tu es trop fatigué.

\- J'ai bientôt mit en place tout ce que je voulais. Je pourrais sous peu prendre du repos.

\- Je pourrais faire certaines choses pour t'aider. Des choses minimes si tu veux.» Il croisa le regard violine et s'humecta les lèvres «Les choses les moins importantes, les plus vagues même. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance...»

Lelouch fronça les sourcils «Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance.

\- Les chevaliers noirs doivent avoir ce problème. J'ai beau avoir été sauvé, je t'ai trahi et j'ai poignardé le Japon dans le dos à leurs yeux. Ils ont pitié de moi pour le moment mais je sais que suis un vendu pour eux.

\- Je ne pense pas comme eux et tous ne sont pas comme ça. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que tu as été trop gourmand et que tu as reçu un retour de flamme. Même si tu n'avais pas été capturé par ce gang, tu aurais fini par avoir des problèmes avec l'armée de Britannia. Ils n'auraient jamais toléré un non-britannique à cette place pendant un trop long moment.

\- ...C'est...»

C'était certainement vrai.

Il n'aurait jamais accepté ces mots avant mais maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et il réalisait que Lelouch avait raison.

_Il avait juste refusé d'y croire._

_Trop persuadé qu'il pouvait réussir son objectif._

Lelouch soupira, se massant les tempes «Non mon problème, c'est que je ne veux pas te forcer à aller à l'encontre de tes principes. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'opposer à Britannia. Ou que tu ne soutenais pas mes projets et ma façon de faire.

\- M'opposer à qui? Ceux qui m'ont abandonné?» il n'avait put retenir l’amertume dans sa voix, rependant à ces heures de souffrances et de larmes, seul dans sa cellule sombre, espérant qu'on vienne le sauver, que ses amis dans l'armée viennent le secourir mais voyant cet espoir diminuer chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne avec l'acceptation que personne ne se souciait de lui, ou ne tenter de le trouver.

La seule personne qui l'avait secourue était celle qu'il n'attendait pas: _le Lelouch amnésique n'aurait pas eu les capacités et pour lui le ''vrai'' Lelouch le détestait._ Mais il s'était trompé à ce sujet. Lelouch, malgré tout, l'avait sauvé, l'avait soigné et s'occupait de lui avec bonté. Et maintenant il ne le trahirait pas. Il serait à ses côté et le protégerait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif.

_C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire._

_Pour rembourser la bonté de son meilleur ami._

_Il pouvait faire de son mieux et lui rendre le sourire et sa sœur._

Lelouch hocha la tête, pensif «C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas vraiment nier cela. C'est dommage car ils n'avaient aucune idée de ta bravoure ou de ta valeur. Au lieu de ça, ils ne voient que les origines.

\- Tu avais raison, depuis le début tu me disais la vérité. La majorité des gens en Britannia ne se soucie pas de ses hommes, ou des numéros. Qu'importe leurs actions ou leurs performances, ils ne seront jamais vu comme les citoyens de l'empire. Je n'étais que de la chair à canon. Un veau à envoyer à l'abattoir pour être saigné. Je n'étais qu'un pion pour l'empereur, pour te capturer. Il n'a fait que se servir de moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison mais il n'aurait jamais été juste à mon égard, malgré ce que je pensais.

\- …» Ce n'était pas de cette façon que Lelouch aurait voulu que son meilleur ami ouvre les yeux sur Britannia et ses cruautés. Mais au moins il ne croyait plus bêtement que changer les choses étaient possibles en montant en grade et en flattant les puissants. Être le chevalier personnel de l'empereur ne l'avait pas sauvé de ses tortionnaires. Ne l'avait pas rendu digne d'être sauvé. Ils avaient remplacé son ami aussi rapidement que celui-ci avait été capturé, sans aucun remord ni pitié. «Je savais comment fonctionnait mon pays et même moi je trouve qu'ils t'ont remplacé trop vite. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Si j'étais l'empereur, je t'aurais fais cherché, je t'aurais fait mon chevalier des uns»

Luttant contre un rougissement devant cette admission, le japonais murmura «Lelouch?

\- Oui?

\- si ça avait été un autre round, plutôt que moi. Un chevalier originaire de Britannia, riche et issu d'un famille noble? Comme Gino. Ou Anya?

\- Ils auraient tenté de le ou la sauver.»

 _ **Ca faisait mal.**_ Donc qu'importe à quel point il avait combattu, avait brillé, avait agit, ça n'était pas suffisant et ça ne l'aurait jamais été. Il n'était rien pour eux. Il n'avait été qu'un sacrifice à envoyer au front à la place des autres. «Je vois.

\- Je suis désolé Suzaku.

\- Non. Tu m'avais prévenu et tu avais raison depuis le début. Avant....»

 _ **Avant...Euphémia.**_ Il serra les dents, regardant le couvre-lit. _Il n'arrivait toujours pas à revenir au diminutif Euphy. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à elle comme avant, comme si ILS étaient là, attendant la moindre erreur ou le moindre mot affectueux envers elle_. Lelouch l'avait prévenu. Et il n'avait pas écouté, trop fier et plein d'espoir, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, trop persuadé qu'il parviendrait à changer les choses. Avec sa princesse, il pensait réussir. Il voyait maintenant qu'il avait été terriblement naïf.

Lelouch s'assit près de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne et disant d'une voix douce «Je ne te blâme pas pour y avoir cru. Tu étais plein d'espoir. Tu ne connaissais pas Britannia comme moi.

\- Ca n'aurait pas marché? Dis le moi. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le regret de ce qui aurait pu arrivé.

\- Tu parles de la SAZ?» termina l'ancien prince. «Tu voudrais savoir si le projet était réellement viable tu veux dire? Et si le rêve de ma sœur aurait pu se construire?»

Il se crispa, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. _Ne pas énerver Zero. Ne pas parler du massacre. Peut-être lui demander ce qui s'était passé? Il allait commencer par du ''et si''_ «Oui. Est-ce que ça aurait...fonctionné?

\- Non.» Lelouch regarda Suzaku dans les yeux. «La seule raison pour laquelle mon père a autorisé ce projet était pour éliminer la résistance, couper tous les supports que je pourrais avoir et calmer la tension dans la zone, pour se débarrasser de moi et de mes actions. Il devait savoir que c'était moi.

\- Quand je t'ai..» Sa gorge se serra, et il lutta contre cette atroce culpabilité (comment avait-il osé livrer le héros du Japon à l'empereur, à un tyran sans morales?) pour continuer: «...amené à lui, il n'avait pas l'air surpris d'apprendre que tu étais vivant ou que tu étais Zéro.

\- Évidement. Il savait. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.» Il prit une grande inspiration, voulant aussi oublier ce jour. «Bref, en ce qui concerne la Saz. Elle n'était donc pas faite pour durer. Les autres zones dans le monde auraient fini par se rebeller pour avoir le droit au même traitement si l'empereur avait laissé faire.

\- C'est...»

_Il n'y avait jamais pensé._

_Évidement les autres zones auraient voulu la même chose._

_Et si cela avait été refusé, des rébellions auraient pu éclaté partout._

Lelouch soupira, se frottant les yeux, luttant contre la fatigue: « La SAZ aurait peut-être duré un an? Un an et demi? Et dès que les gens auraient été enfoncés dans une fausse sécurité, il aurait mit fin à cette expérience.

\- ...Il aurait été aussi cruel.» murmura Suzaku en regardant le sol. _C'était une admission. C'était une affirmation._ Comme si il ouvrait enfin les yeux. Et il soupira lourdement, se souvenant de plusieurs événements de l'année passée «Il ne se souciait pas de ses propres enfants.

\- C'est vrai. Et ici, sa propre fille l'avait défié en renonçant à son titre, ce qui était aussi une insulte à son égard. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait aussi laissé passer ça? Pour lui ça n'était qu'un moyen de me stopper et de supprimer mon support. D'ailleurs il n'a pas vraiment réagit avec tristesse à sa mort non?»

Suzaku aurait aimé lui demander si il avait des preuves matérielles. Il avait besoin de les voir, de les lire, d'avoir entre ses doigts les preuves visuelles que le rêve de Euphy était impossible. Il ouvrit la bouches «tu es sûr?

\- J'ai eu des preuves, je les ai gardé sur une clé USB, comme preuves pour plus tard. Et malgré tout, j'avais quand même envie d'y croire. Je voulais vraiment travailler avec elle et tenter de faire en sorte que ça puisse se réaliser comme elle le voulait. Je voulais vraiment que ça marche, et j'étais près à travailler durement pour ça. Même si j'avais toutes les preuves qui montraient que ça n'allait pas pouvoir se maintenir longtemps et que je connaissais les projets de mon père.

\- ...Tu...»

 _Comment ça il voulait travailler avec elle?_ Il l'avait manipulé, lui avait lavé le cerveau et l'avait tué, tout ça pour pouvoir commencer la rébellion noire. **Non!** _Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose, ça lui ferait trop mal._ Pas après ses actions en réponse de cette journée cauchemardesque. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il avait blessé son ami, qu'il l'avait trahi et abandonné entre les mains de son père.

Si il y avait une autre version. Si V.V lui avait menti. _Si Lelouch avait une autre version des événements, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le blesser et le traîner devant son père?_

Lelouch eut un profond soupir, détournant la tête, avant de dire avec tristesse «Je ne pense pas que tu veuille entendre.

\- Si!» Il se redressa. «J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as fais et pourquoi. J'ai pensé pendant des mois que tu l'avais tué volontairement, après que V.V m'ait dit que...

\- Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on croit un inconnu sans réfléchir et sans interroger le principal responsable.»

**Le reproche.**

**Enfin.**

Il se sentit presque soulagé que Lelouch montre enfin une émotion autre que la pitié ou la compassion, que l'affection et le sérieux. Il avait donc de la rancune, et cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait été blessé par ses actions, et donc Suzaku pouvait en conclure que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme V.V lui avait dit et qu'il...

«VV t'as parlé du geass mais est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de comment il fonctionnait ou de la façon dont il évoluait?

\- Non. Il m'a juste dit que tu lui avais fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle massacre toutes ces personnes avant de la tuer.

\- bien sûr, sinon tu aurais pu conclure à la vérité par toi-même.»

_Ces mots._

_Ce qu'ils sous-entendaient._

«C'était...

\- Oui Suzaku?

\- ...Ton geass a évolué?

\- Effectivement, c'est pour ça qu'il restait dans mon œil sans s'éteindre. Je ne parvenait plus à le désactiver. Et vu qu'il me faut un contact visuel pour que ça marche...

\- Attends...tu es en train de me dire, que tu as perdu le contrôle, quand il a évolué, alors que tu étais avec Euphemia? Et vu que tu as besoin d'un contact visuel...tu n'avais pas ton casque donc elle savait bien qui tu étais?

\- Elle le savait depuis l'épisode sur l'île. Elle m'a reconnu tout de suite.»

 _Donc elle ne lui avait rien dit? Elle connaissait l'identité de Zero et n'avait rien dit à Cornelia ou à son propre chevalier? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance?_ Il admit sa défaite et son manque d'informations: «Je vois. Mais...

\- Et donc, je lui ai expliqué mon pouvoir. Je lui ai dis que si je voulais, je pourrais lui donner n'importe quel ordre, même un horrible comme...tuer tous les japonais.

\- ….

\- Et mon geass a réagit comme si c'était vraiment un ordre.» Il aurait préféré lui expliquer tout cela dans d'autres circonstances (ou ne pas lui dire du tout) mais son ami méritait, vu ce qui lui était arrivé et vu son immense culpabilité, de savoir la vérité.

_Ca l'aiderait peut-être._

_Enfin il espérait..._

Suzaku se mit à hyperventiler, horrifié par ce qu'il entendait et qui remettait en cause tout ce qu'il avait cru, pensé, dit et fait. Un accident, une perte de contrôle, et Lelouch ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arrêter ce qu'il avait fait, excepter la libéré de ce bain de sang en la tuant. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Et il était probablement rongé par le remords.

_Et lui...._

_Alors que Euphy lui avait dit de retourner à l'école. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur l'identité de Zero sur son lit de mort. Alors qu'il n'avait eu que la version d'un inconnu, trop étrange pour être honnête. Il avait marché droit dans le piège que cette personne lui avait tendue, avait refusé d'envisager une autre possibilité, refusé d'interrogé réellement Lelouch quand il l'avait arrêté, persuadé de détenir la vérité à ce sujet. Et il avait...tellement fait souffrir Lelouch. Il l'avait trahi, utilisé, abandonné...l'avait laissé subit deux lavages de cerveaux, et tout ça avec un projet stupide qui ne marcherait jamais._

C'était de sa faute.

Il avait absolument tout gâché.

Si seulement il avait su. Pourquoi Lelouch ne lui avait-il pas dit quand ils étaient sur cette île? Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et ça faisait mal à réaliser. Trop mal. Car il savait qu'à ce moment il était trop rongé par le deuil, la colère et la haine pour réfléchir correctement et comprendre qu'il venait de se faire manipuler par V.V, qu'il marchait dans un plan.

Il était un idiot.

Il avait mérité son destin.

«Suzaku!»

Deux mains sur ses épaules lui permirent de revenir à la réalité. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

«...Je...je...

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire. J'aurais du te dire la vérité. Mais je me sentais tellement coupable et je pensais...

\- Que je ne te croirais pas, dans ma rage?»

L'absence de réponse fut aussi suffisant que si il y en avait eu une. Et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Lelouch pour ça. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas écouté, qu'il aurait cru à une mauvaise excuse. _Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais douter de son ami._

_Il se jura de le protéger pour s'absoudre de son échec et de ses actes d'il y a un an._

_C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire._


End file.
